Tsuki Wa Totemo Aoi Desu
by MaOkO
Summary: CAPÍTULO 14. ¿Qué es lo que siento estando contigo?, ¿Por qué te veo, aún cerrando los ojos?, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar tu suave aroma y esa nívea piel?... No se lo que me sucede pero sé que estoy perdiendo la razón… ::MICHI::
1. ReCuErDoS

¡Hola!

Antes que nada aclararé el por qué del nombre para ésta historia.

Significado: "La luna es muy Azul"

Hace un tiempo en mis clases de japonés el profesor nos comentó que los japoneses no expresan tan fácilmente sus sentimientos, por eso, en la antigüedad los hombres decían esa frase a la persona que amaban "Tsuki wa totemo aoi desu".

Debo aclarar que no se la veracidad de esto, pero bueno, me gusta y eso bastó para dejarlo como título.

Ahora sí, a lo que nos concierne. Probablemente notarán muchos cambios en la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes pero si no hago esto mi historia no funcionaría de la misma manera, espero lo comprendan y apoyen la idea. Todo comentario y/o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Toei Animation, esta historia es ficticia, no tiene relación alguna con personas o hechos reales.

* * *

**月はとても青いです。**

PRIMERA PARTE

Capítulo I

"思い出"

La primera vez que Mimi fue de visita a la casa de los Yagami tenía cinco años, sus padres asistían a una reunión que se había hecho costumbre, tratando asuntos de política y medicina. Ese día la niña llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pastel lleno de olanes, adornado con una banda en la cintura, su cabello castaño por completo sujeto en una coleta y los zapatos blancos de charol terminaban por darle la apariencia de muñeca de porcelana que su madre tanto adoraba. Llegando a la enorme mansión se encontraron en la puerta con Yuuko Yagami, amiga de la infancia de Satoe Tachikawa, la madre de Mimi, ella se puso en contacto con los Yagami apenas descubrió que vivían en la misma ciudad; parado junto a ella estaba su hijo Taichi, un año mayor que Mimi.

-Tardaron un poco, comenzaba a preocuparme –les dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa-

-Disfrazaron a Mimi de muñeca, por eso tardaron –susurró el castaño a su madre-

-No la molestes – le ordeno. Después se quedó callada viendo caminar a la niña con la escasa libertad de su cuerpo entre tantos olanes- ¿por qué se empeñará en vestirla así? -Se preguntó sintiendo cierta compasión por la pequeña-

Satoe se acercó alegremente a su amiga seguida por su esposo Keisuke, saludándola fervientemente.

-No han dejado de ser los mismos efusivos de siempre –Se quejó Yuuko, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa sincera por parte de ambos-

Mimi sintió sobre ella los ojos burlones de Taichi y al mirarlo directamente le enseñó la lengua. Los adultos ni cuenta se dieron de tal gesto y comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse a la casa dejándolos en el hermoso jardín que muy cerca de uno de los ventanales, tenía un enorme árbol de cerezo que comenzaba a florecer; los ojos asombrados de la niña no dejaban de admirarlo, nunca antes había visto flores rosas como aquellas y fue un alivio saber que durante los siguientes años, ese árbol estaría ahí recibiéndola con encanto siempre que visitara la residencia Yagami. Taichi se recargó en el tronco sin dejar de recorrer a Mimi con la censura de su mirada.

-No me mires así – dijo ella -

-No te estoy mirando –Contestó con una ligera sonrisa de burla-

-Ya sé que me veo horrible –dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Claro que no. Es sólo que... te vez rara –apuntó-

Y así era, por supuesto que Mimi Tachikawa era una niña sumamente femenina, amaba los vestidos y el rosa era su color favorito, pero su madre era fanática de los olanes y los listones lo cual se reflejaba en su guardarropa. Está de más decir que a ninguna niña le gusta caminar entre tanta tela, pero eso a su madre no le interesaba siempre y cuando su primogénita luciera como muñeca de aparador.

-Sonrió divertida- Aún así te ganaría en una carrera... –Retó-

-Gáname entonces –Aceptó el chico, comenzando a correr-

Corrió tras él como si nada le estorbara, olvidando por un momento la rectitud y modales que siempre le pedían mostrar, lo siguió y lo vio perderse entre unos altos rosales con flores blancas y con el ceño fruncido trató de darle alcance. El chico no dijo ni una palabra, pero tampoco dejó de mirarla mientras ella exhausta le daba alcance y recargaba su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, sentándose justo al lado del castaño, respiró hondo para recuperarse de la carrera y comenzó a entonar una canción…

Taichi solo atinó a sonreír mientras la observaba persistentemente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Claro que no, ¿por qué siempre piensas que es burla?

-Porque siempre estas molestándome... te ríes y me vez de esa forma.

-¿Qué forma?

-Esa... –dijo acercando su rostro al del castaño- como si te rieras internamente de mí.

-Pues esta vez no es por eso... –Desvió la mirada- Cantas bien...

La castaña solo se limitó a observar detenidamente al chico, se conocían hacía poco y hasta ahora muy pocas veces había sido amable con ella, pero ese comentario la hizo sentir bien... Sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba el resto de la canción que les habían enseñado en el jardín de niños hacía unos días.

Cuando eres niño, el tiempo pasa tan lentamente que un mes pareciera como mil años, pero claro, no lo notamos porque estamos ocupados pensando en cuánto falta para navidad, cuánto para que termine el ciclo escolar y podamos salir de vacaciones o para celebrar nuestro próximo cumpleaños… Así, a cuatro años exactamente desde la primera visita de Mimi a la residencia Yagami ambos niños habían cambiado el litigio por complicidad y más tarde por una amistad que sobrepasó sus expectativas. Pasaban las tardes de domingo que se veían trepando árboles o corriendo entre las flores, platicaban sobre sus hazañas y sus demás amigos e inocentemente imaginaban sus vidas siendo adultos; pero éste domingo era distinto, todo parecía derrumbarse frente a sus ojos inocentes.

-Todo saldrá bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo la castaña abrazando a su amigo-

-¿Por qué es tan fácil para ti?, ¿a caso no me extrañarás? –Dijo con un tono triste en la voz pero sin la más mínima intención de derramar una lágrima-

-Lo siento, es solo que... siempre será posible vernos de nuevo ¿no? te escribiré todos los días, llamaré por teléfono y estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto –Sonrió con tristeza en la mirada-

-Tienes razón - esas palabras lo tranquilizaron, ella tenía razón y quería que fuese cierto- Mimi... Gracias...

-No hay de que –contestó-

Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro. Taichi trataba de despejar las últimas palabras de sus padres, se irían y no había nada que pudiese evitarlo. Le molestaba dejarlo todo, su hogar, la escuela, a su mejor amiga...

Después del día tan tormentoso que fue ese domingo, el castaño fue encerrado largo tiempo en el despacho de su casa manteniendo una "conversación" con su padre, sobre la decisión tomada y los reproches de éste que a ningún lado llegarían; se irían de la ciudad y no había vuelta atrás. ¿Su destino? Japón, a una ciudad llamada Odaiba que estaba quien sabe en donde y quien sabe con qué clase de personas. Salió de ahí deprimido dirigiéndose a su habitación y ordenó su equipaje tal y como se lo habían pedido; no quería irse y dejar el lugar donde siempre había vivido, pero sobre todo no quería dejar a su amiga. ¿Qué haría sin ella apoyándolo en momentos parecidos?, se supone que siempre estarían juntos y que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Cuando la noche cayó y Mimi observó las estrellas, reaccionó, las lágrimas que había logrado retener durante el día se apoderaron de ella y un vacío inundó su corazón, sentía como si se lo hubiesen arrancado bruscamente, ¿por qué demonios tenía que irse? Su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor la conocía, ese chico que al principió era tan molesto y que ahora era indispensable en su vida. ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin ella?, no, ¿Cómo sobreviviría Mimi sin su presencia?, sin sus ojos cafés mirándola detenidamente, sin su sonrisa sincera, ¿Sin esa paz que le transmitía a pesar de las circunstancias?... Salió de su habitación y llegó al jardín solo para quedarse estática en un intento por controlar su llanto.

-Quiero verlo –dijo con la voz entrecortada dirigiéndose a su padre, quién la observaba preocupado desde hacía unos minutos-

-Pero hija... ¿a esta hora?

-Por favor, quiero despedirme… -dijo suplicante-

-Bien –dijo dibujando una sonrisa-

Eran las 12:30 AM cuando Mimi tocó desesperadamente el timbre de aquella casa, sus ojos enrojecidos reflejaban el llanto que no se apartaba de ella y que ahora venía acompañado de un pequeño hipeo... Taichi salió corriendo presa de una alegría incontenible combinada con nostalgia, su silueta se dejó ver clara, abrió la puerta y la niña se abalanzó a él aferrándose a su cuello, el castaño respondió su efusividad y colocó el rostro entre el cabello de su amiga...

-Manzana...

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida-

-Siempre hueles a manzana –sonrío-

-Taichi... –susurró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas-

-Te extrañaré...

-Yo también...

-Promete que nunca me olvidarás.

-Lo prometo, siempre estarás en mi mente... –contestó la castaña-

-Te escribiré todos los días.

-No mientas.

-No lo hago, así será, te lo prometo.

-Entonces yo también te escribiré todos los días – dijo más tranquila, si él no lloraba no le permitiría verla en ese estado o se preocuparía - ¿A qué hora te irás?

-6:00 AM

-¿Te molesta si... me quedo hasta que partas?

-Claro que no... –Dijo sonriendo mientras extendía su mano esperando recibir la de ella-

Ambos entraron a la casa, los padres de la castaña dormirían en la habitación de huéspedes mientras su hija se quedaba con Taichi, seguros de que tendrían mucho de qué hablar, aunque sólo fueran "tonterías infantiles", la vida no sería la misma sin ese niño atrabancado y risueño "una mala influencia para Mimi" según palabras de su padre.

-¿Cuando volverás?

-No lo sé.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre sonreirás. –dijo la castaña-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te vez mejor con una sonrisa, por eso...

-Entonces, siempre sonreiré para ti.

Mimi bajó de su cama, se paró frente a la de su amigo y lo miró largamente.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No... Es solo que no quiero olvidar tu rostro.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi... – dijo el castaño-

-En la oficina de tu padre... –contestó y sonrió-

-Estabas enojada.

-Tú también.

-Fuiste una gruñona, y comenzamos a pelear.

-Solo no quise compartir mis caramelos. –Le enseñó la lengua-

-Eras una tacaña.

-Lo sigo siendo. –dijo sonriendo pícaramente-

-Me alegra que seas mi amiga.

-¿No soy lo mejor que tu pudo pasar? –dijo bromeando-

-Si...

-Tú también lo eres –contestó- Me enseñaste muchas cosas, gracias a ti no soy tan llorona como antes...

-Mimi, ¿en verdad sigues siendo tacaña?

-Puede ser... – dijo mientras volvía a su cama, miró por última vez al chico, su conversación no tenía sentido pero no le importó, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca la hacía feliz, esa felicidad que nunca más volvería, nunca se atrevería a trepar árboles de nuevo, a patear el agua del estanque, a correr como endemoniada, a gritar libremente lo que se le viniera en gana... nunca más... por que la persona que le daba el valor para afrontar los regaños ante tal comportamiento se iría, ahora sus domingos serían aburridos; ya no iría más a esa casa, ya no vería ese árbol de cerezo que le fascinaba, ni el pequeño estanque con peces, ni las rosas blancas del jardín, ni a sus "tíos" como solía llamar a los padres de Taichi, pero a pesar de no volver a ver nada de eso mantendría vivo su recuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Adiós... –dijo el castaño abrazando a Mimi-

-Hasta pronto...

Ambos sonrieron, tratando de no hace evidente la melancolía que los consumía... Taichi parecía susurrar algo, el sonido ensordecedor de un avión al despegar no dejó que ella escuchara lo que decía, no distinguió bien esas palabras, sin embargo no les dio importancia al sentir los labios de su amigo tocar los suyos... un beso fugaz, el primero para ambos, un beso de infancia, lleno de pureza y sinceridad...

-Ya no seas tan mezquina... –dijo antes de dar la vuelta y seguir a sus padres rumbo al avión-

-No lo seré mas... –respondió con una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, la melancolía parecía disiparse y en cambio una felicidad inexplicable se apoderaba de ella, él solía ser así, actuaba sin pensar, la reflexión no era el fuerte de Taichi pero esta vez era distinto-

-¡Te llamaré! –Gritó el chico antes de desaparecer-

-¡Más te vale! –Respondió- ¡Adiós Hikari-chan! –Gritó mirando a la niña que se había adelantado un poco con su madre

-¡Nos vemos Mi-chan! –contestó la pequeña hermana antes de desaparecer entre la multitud-

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

思い出[Omoide] - Recuerdos

¿Es notoria mi falta de experiencia? xD

Trataré de hacerlo mejor en los capítulos sucesivos… me gustaría saber que piensan de esta pareja, aún no estoy segura si dejarlos juntos o no ¡opinen!

NOTA: La mamá de Taichi es cirujano y el papá de Mimi médico forense (de ahí que se reunieran a hablar de medicina xP) Lo sé, es raro pero todo es posible en esta historia ;D

¡Hasta la próxima!

ºººMaOkOººº

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. ¿Qué Harás?

_¡Hola!_

_Aún no creo la aceptación que tuvo ésta historia, le pondré muchísimo más empeño, no quiero decepcionar a nadie hehe..._

_De antemano gracias a todos los lectores, en especial a aquellos que dejan reviews, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace leerlos _:D

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"どする?"

Taichi despertó repentinamente. Hacía ya un largo tiempo que no tenía esa clase de sueños, en los cuales inconscientemente recordaba su pasado, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía?, hasta ahora la promesa de mantener contacto se había cumplido y su amistad a pesar de la distancia parecía tan firme como en ese entonces... "No creí que te extrañaría tanto ¿sabes? dijo Mimi en la primera llamada telefónica– De verdad me haces falta..."

-Me pregunto ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? –Susurró mientras veía el blanco techo de su recámara y esbozaba una sonrisa-

Tai llegó a una ciudad completamente desconocida, pues aunque era japonés de nacimiento y lo habían educado de tal forma que conociera sus raíces, había vivido en Estados Unidos prácticamente toda su vida, adquiriendo más la cultura occidental que la propia, por lo tanto le resultó complicado adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, la escuela fue especialmente difícil al permanecer seis días de la semana y más de 9 horas en el colegio realizando actividades extras y cursos de preparación para los exámenes de admisión a niveles superiores; no cabía duda, se sentía fuera de lugar, exhausto y harto a más no poder y es que, la escuela básica no es así en Estados Unidos.

Además, la enorme casa en la que había vivido, con un jardín que siempre admiró, desapareció para dar paso a un pequeño departamento localizado a unas cuadras del parque Hikarigaoka, un barrio residencial como muchos otros en Tokio. "Un lugar lindo" –pensó para sí el castaño el primer día que llegó- Sin embargo odiaba ese lugar, odiaba el cambio de rutina, odiaba no ver más a sus amigos, en especial a Mimi que a pesar de las decenas de bromas pesadas y peleas continuas que tenían se habían tomado cariño y convertido en inseparables, sin importar las burlas de sus compañeros al no agradarles la idea de que el mejor "amigo" de Taichi resultara una niña... todos esos recuerdos ayudaban poco a poco a que Tai odiara ese lugar sin siquiera darle una pequeña oportunidad.

Años después comprendió que en ese entonces el capricho lo había segado y se negó a conocer lo mejor de Japón; ahora contaba con grandes amigos y le agradaba el colegio, se acostumbró al nuevo y diminuto departamento que para su sorpresa resultó ser demasiado acogedor, disfruta visitar de vez en cuando los diferentes distritos del país, ir a la torre de Tokio con regularidad desde donde se puede admirar un maravilloso paisaje y qué decir de viajar en Shinkansen que nada tiene que ver con el asqueroso subterráneo en Norteamérica; la vida le había mostrado lo bueno y lo malo y definitivamente los cambios le agradaban, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que hubiera deseado nunca dejar de lado...

Taichi Yagami tiene 18 años de edad, estudia el último semestre de nivel bachillerato y planea estudiar relaciones comerciales, es un excelente deportista y eso lo refleja al ser seleccionado capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer del colegio, además está en la mira por la confederación nacional para pertenecer en un futuro al equipo nacional. Es un chico carismático, lleno de energía, alegre y aunque pareciese despreocupado no es así, está muy concentrado en sus estudios y forma parte del cuadro de honor. No cabe duda que el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian y la vida sigue su curso.

La vida en Nueva York es todo menos tranquila, es una ciudad que se encuentra en constante movimiento, llena de sorpresas en cada esquina, un lugar difícil de sobre llevar si eres adolescente, estudias y además cuentas con unos padres tremendamente exigentes a pesar de su apariencia risueña y despreocupada. Sin embargo, Mimi aprendió a lidiar con ello, si mantiene contentos a sus padres con buenas notas, no pueden negarse a darle algo de diversión, razón por la cual decidió no ser un dolor de cabeza y enfocarse en los estudios para poder dedicar lo necesario a sus pasatiempos.

Después de la partida del castaño pasó por una ligera depresión, no le importaba mucho el mundo exterior y comenzaba a bajar su rendimiento académico, situación que además de preocupar a sus padres no les agradó en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, logró sobrellevarlo, ellos la amaban y trataban de darle todo el cariño que merecía, también disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos y agradecía infinitamente contar con ellos siempre. Había madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que las personas que formaron parte de tu vida siempre estarán ahí, sin importar que tan lejos se encontrasen, por ese motivo que se obligó a sí misma a recobrar su alegría y continuar con su vida.

-Me voy, te quiero mucho... –Una chica le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre-

-Ten cuidado...

-Sí, no te preocupes mami. –Exclamó mientras subía al automóvil con su padre y comenzaban su rutina diaria-

-Unos minutos después el silenció que imperaba dentro del auto se rompió- ¿Cómo van los estudios Mimi?

-¡Super! mañana comienzan los finales pero estoy segura de que no serán un problema. –dijo feliz-

-Por tu bien espero que sea así o te perderás del verano.

-Que malo eres. –dijo mirando seria al hombre- De ninguna forma, planeo ir a la playa y pasar de maravilla dos largas semanas con mis amigos ¿qué opinas papá?

-No está mal... pero me temo que será para la próxima.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida-

-Ya hay planes y no podemos cambiarlos. Necesitamos hacer un viaje que no se puede posponer ¿entiendes?

-¿A dónde? dudo que sea mejor que la playa.

-No cuestiones mis decisiones... ya llegamos anda y más vale que estudies.

-Lo sé, ¡nos vemos! –se despidió y bajó del auto-

Mimi Tachikawa cursa el cuarto semestre del nivel preparatoria y tiene 17 años, es muy buena para la gastronomía y tal vez en el futuro sea una aclamada chef; su padre aún la ve como parte de una nueva generación de médicos, lo cual no sería problemático si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que le aterra abrir cuerpos y no soporta la idea de ver morir a las personas. Ella prefiere algo diferente, y definitivamente el estar dentro de una cocina es lo que más le gusta. A pesar de su apariencia malcriada es una chica confiable y llena de amabilidad, siempre está al pendiente de los demás y disfruta ayudando cuando está dentro de sus posibilidades. Su hobby favorito es el ballet y aunque al principio no era muy buena ahora es de las mejores de la academia.

Llegó a América cuando tenía 4 años, solía vivir en Shibuya, pero gracias a una oportunidad de trabajo de su padre tuvo la oportunidad de mudarse y conocer a la única persona que aprecia tanto como a un hermano, ese chico que al principio le hacía la vida pesada pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en alguien inseparable. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se veían? Demasiado desde su punto de vista y aunque se comunicaban vía electrónica con frecuencia, para ella no era suficiente.

- Taichi... –susurró la castaña mientras se dirigía al salón de clases- ¿No es raro? a pesar del tiempo, este sentimiento no ha cambiado en absoluto. Han pasado poco más de 6 años desde que se fue a Japón, mantenemos contacto por medio de e-mails y a veces nos enviamos postales por correspondencia; nuestra amistad al parecer continúa tan fuerte como en ese entonces, me alegra mantener la misma confianza y saber que cuento con él aunque no esté físicamente conmigo…

-Tachikawa... Tachikawa... –pronunciaba exasperado el profesor, hacía ya un rato que le llamaba y no recibía respuesta alguna. Se paro frente a la chica la cual miraba por la ventana y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el plumón, Mimi regresó en sí y lo miró nerviosa, le ofreció disculpas pero eso no lo calmó ya que la obligó a resolver el problema sobre ecuaciones diferenciales que resolvía, mientras sus compañeros de clase reían ante la escena-

Las clases están a punto de terminar, eso significa un día menos para por fin disfrutar del verano, que por cierto comenzará en una semana, pero en lugar de pensar en sus exámenes finales cada alumno planea detenidamente su próximo tiempo libre. Aunque no para todos resultará tan bien.

-Entonces todo terminó ¿no es así?

-Lo siento Anna, no creí que justo este año mis padres decidieran que saldríamos de la ciudad –decía una afligida Mimi-

-No hay que preocuparse, ya habrá más veranos –La defendía John un castaño de ojos verdes-

-Así es... no podemos hacer nada –Completaba Michael-

-Prometo que les traeré recuerdos –Aclaraba la chica para tranquilizar a su enfadada amiga-

- Supongo que eso está bien –le agradaba la idea- Pero no nos has dicho a dónde irás, ¿que podría ser mejor que pasar el verano en la playa junto a tus amigos?

-¡Ese es exactamente el misterio!

-¿Qué?, ¿Tu padre no dijo nada al respecto? –Preguntó John-

-No

-Pero conociendo a tu padre será una agradable sorpresa, como cuando cambio tu obsequio de navidad por una cómoda estancia en el centro de esquí ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Hey! No recordaba ese lado bueno de sus sorpresas.

-Así es...

-La chica se animó- Bueno, es tarde y hoy debo llegar temprano a las clases de ballet. -dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos-

-No olvides conseguir información Mimi... así sabré que obsequio encargarte –La mirada emocionada de su amiga consiguió sacarle una sonrisa-

-¡Claro!, ¡Nos vemos! –Acto seguido salió corriendo del colegio-

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

どする [Do suru?] - ¿Qué harás?

_De nuevo gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de dejar comentarios._

_¡Hasta luego!_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**


	3. Sentimentalismo

_¡Konnichi wa!_

_Después de un largo tiempo regreso con esta historia, sé que no hay excusas por mi demora así que solo diré: PERDONEN MI FALTA DE ÉTICA; aunque entre otras cosas la falta de ingenio y la carga de trabajo escolar terminaron por bloquear mi cerebro… hace poco comencé a inspirarme de nuevo, los mangas hicieron un milagro hahaha, espero que les guste._

* * *

**CaPíTuLo III**

"Sentimentality"

~***~

Vaya sorpresa, estoy lista para estas largas "vacaciones", viajaremos a Inglaterra para visitar al hermano mayor de mi padre que esta hospitalizado, aunque yo aprovecharé para ver a Umi, una de mis mejores amigas; la conocí en el peor momento de mi vida, cuando la partida de Taichi se hacia cada vez menos insoportable y lo único que quería era ver de nuevo a ese niño que me hacía reír cuando más lo necesitaba… la tristeza se alimentaba de mi y mi existencia perdía sentido con el correr del tiempo, a los 9 años ya conocía la perdida de una persona realmente importante, había perdido en lo más profundo de mi ser la alegría de vivir y las ganas de reír.

En ese entonces mi vida comenzaba a pasar triste y lentamente, no era exagerado cuando pensaba que nada tenía sentido, desde su partida todo era rutinario, ya no había huidas ni regaños, ni risas ni raspones, me había convertido en una muñeca, una niña solitaria que no hacía nada más que pensar en el cruel transcurrir del tiempo.

La primera clase, a petición de mi madre, fue un día viernes, en la academia de ballet más reconocida del país, me aceptaron sólo por la reputación de papá y el hecho de que estaba dispuesto a pagar la alta colegiatura; sin embargo no había esperanzas puestas en mí en ese lugar y yo tampoco daba mi mejor esfuerzo, ella… fue quien cambio mi forma de ver las cosas.

"-Debes esforzarte si realmente quieres sobresalir y convertirte en una profesional."

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras, sin siquiera saber mis sentimientos, sin siquiera conocerme en lo más mínimo; lo dijo seguido de una risa alegre y su nombre: Umi Ryuuzaki, la niña más avanzada de la clase, con una increíble belleza y talento. Desde ese momento creí ver una luz entre la inmensa oscuridad que había a mi alrededor.

Admito que al principio no me agradaba, se comportaba como una hermana mayor y eso me parecía odioso, después de todo tenemos la misma edad; solo creí soportarla por que me enseñaba lo básico, me tenía más paciencia que la que mostraba la profesora, solo por eso…

Pasaron días, semanas, meses… y me di cuenta que la presión ejercida misteriosamente sobre mi corazón desde el día en que me quede sola, disminuía, de nuevo reía alegremente, salía de casa y me divertía como en los viejos tiempos, por primera vez la partida de Taichi no era un peso sobre mi, ya no lloraba ni miraba fotografías con melancolía, Taichi forma parte de mi pasado… pero más importante aún, forma parte de mi presente y futuro, a pesar de la distancia y el transcurrir del tiempo, desde ese momento decidí que las lágrimas no eran el mejor camino, que la soledad solo acrecentaba mi dolor y que los recuerdos son solo eso… y estarían ahí para darme ánimo y momentos felices. Todo eso me lo enseño Umi aunque ella ni siquiera se diese cuenta…

Su partida fue una herida más, después de dos años de una amistad inesperada ella se marchaba de la misma forma para dar paso a una nueva etapa en su vida, yo, en lugar de llorar como lo hubiese hecho en el pasado, reí, por que siempre seríamos amigas y en un futuro no muy lejano la vería, tendríamos muchas anécdotas que contarnos y reiríamos juntas nuevamente.

En el momento en que Umi se perdía entre la multitud del aeropuerto Taichi regresó a mi memoria, un beso inesperado, su imagen subiendo al avión, el anhelo de reencontrarnos y esas las lágrimas que minutos después de verlo partir recorrían mis mejillas como producto de varios sentimientos encontrados, creo que murmuré su nombre antes de regresar a la realidad y acto seguido agité el brazo en señal de despedida para mi amiga, en aquel instante supe que mi sufrimiento también fue el de Umi y el de Taichi en su momento, en aquel instante también supe que mi mayor objetivo sería reencontrarme con esas dos personas fundamentales en mi vida.

Una mirada alegre se divisó en el rostro de Mimi, aunque después de todo no sería Japón el destino para estas vacaciones supo que serían inolvidables y la pasaría de maravilla con la que es su mejor amiga. Después de todo Michael tenía razón, la forma en la que su padre hace planes sin consultar puede no ser la mejor pero los resultados siempre son fascinantes.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Se escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta-

-Claro mamá –Dijo la castaña sentada frente a su escritorio-

-¿Cómo te va?, ¿Lista para tu examen de mañana?

-Si, es el último del semestre eso me alegra mucho –Dijo sonriendo- las matemáticas no son tan complicadas si les dedicas su tiempo.

-¡Ánimo!, toma… -Colocó un vaso con leche sabor chocolate y galletas- Debes alimentarte o tu cerebro no dará el 100

-Gracias…

-Descansa hija –Fueron sus últimas palabras al salir del lugar-

-Creo que debo poner más atención a estos libros que a mis recuerdos, al menos en lo que termina el periodo escolar –Susurró al mismo instante en que veía el cielo despejado siendo adornado por infinitas luces y se relajaba por unos instantes- Bien, continuemos con estas ecuaciones…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La locura no es fácil de describir y no es algo que yo pueda comprender del todo, sin embargo a últimos instantes me eh dado cuenta que está muy ligado a mí… no soy idiota como lo cree Sora, pero tampoco estoy loco como cree Matt, solo… estoy siendo engañado y utilizado como un juguete, mi cerebro hace crueles bromas que están comenzando a molestarme… sé que un pasado como el mío no es fácil de olvidar, pero ¿por qué justo en esta faceta de mi vida aparecen constantemente esos recuerdos?...

Mi vida no ha sido tan mala, al contrario, es todo lo que hubiera deseado… rodeado de personas que me aprecian por lo que soy y no por el como me veo o el que dirán, estudio en una de las mejores escuelas de Tokyo, tengo buenas recomendaciones para ingresar a la universidad que quiera y eh logrado realizar uno de mis más grandes anhelos, ser futbolista, aunque la mitad del equipo escolar juegue solo por la popularidad.

Cuando llegué a este país, no podía creer el enorme vació que había en mí, me hacían falta los gritos de Mimi, su risa, su llanto, su voz… pero no podía darme por vencido, no era el fin del camino, solo era un atajo distinto, si bien es cierto que inicialmente fui solitario eso cambio cuando abrí los ojos, admiré por primera vez el esplendor de este lugar y conocí personas que han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas… esas personas que ahora tengo la satisfacción de llamar amigos…

Aunque, últimamente no todo esta saliendo de maravilla, siento que el distanciamiento es inevitable y que nos separamos cada día más, especialmente con Sora, el cuál ya es más que evidente, no creí que lo que dije esa noche la fuera a afectar de tal manera pero… como ocultarlo, como fingir que nada sucede y que nada me molesta, fue lo mejor aunque al final resultara tan mal; espero que pronto pueda olvidarlo y vuelva a ser la misma chica de siempre.

Debo admitir que nunca creí que ella tuviera tales sentimientos hacia mí, debí haber puesto más atención y evitar que sucediera, todo se dio sorpresivamente y fue una noticia que cayó como un rayo, sentimientos como los que ella tiene suelen arruinar hasta la más fuerte amistad, y ahora lo estoy comprobando; sé que lo que siente es verdad, Sora me ama y es algo que no puedo evitar pero yo no siento algo semejante por ella, me duele verla distante y triste, especialmente por que se que soy el causante, pero… ¿que hacer para que cambie ese semblante y volvamos a ser como antes?, por más que lo intentemos eso nunca sucederá, Sora me odia y yo me odio a mi mismo por ser como soy y el comportamiento que tengo ante la situación.

Matt cree que estoy loco al rechazar a una chica como ella, es lista y atractiva pero simplemente no estoy para pensarlo, Yamato concluyó que "estoy obsesionado con mi pasado", que gracioso ¿no? dudo que esa sea la razón, Mimi no es un obstáculo en mi vida, al contrario ella es… bueno, es mi mejor amiga y se alegraría al decirle que tengo a una persona especial en mi vida ¿no es así? O tal vez… el que no se alegraría al darle la noticia soy yo… ¿por que no puedo ser un adolescente normal, detrás de las chicas y preocupándome solo por mi aspecto? El pensar tanto no es sano a esta edad…

-Taichi… Mamá dice que la comida está lista, más vale que bajes si no quieres terminar solo en la mesa

-Ya voy…

-¿Hermano que te sucede?... ¿Sigues así por Sora?

-No es eso Hikari –dijo sonriendo-

-Si te gusta ¿no deberías decírselo?

-¿eh?

-Sabes a que me refiero…

-Hikari –dijo con cara de reprimenda-

-Bueno, tu mirada dice que sí, pero tu actitud no… deberías pensarlo detenidamente antes de actuar y de que suceda algo que este fuera de tu alcance…

-Tal vez… –dijo saliendo de su alcoba y siguiendo a su hermana rumbo al comedor-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bajo del avión, mis padres caminan delante de mí y yo simplemente me pregunto como es que la vida se escapa de las manos con tanta facilidad… inesperadamente recibimos la noticia de un accidente, el hermano de mi padre en el hospital y la muerte de su hijo; mi primo solo tenía 18 años, el choque fue demasiado fuerte y el impacto del lado en que él se encontraba, cuando me enteré no creí que fuera de tal gravedad, aún no entiendo por que papá insiste en ver este viaje como vacaciones, tal vez por que no quiere que yo me sienta mal, sin embargo puedo ver sufrimiento en su rostro y eso punza fuertemente en mi corazón.

La idea de ver a Umi se esfumó, me duele ver deshechos a mis padres y yo no puedo actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido o como si todo marchase de maravilla, después de todo es un familiar cercano y una persona a la cual aprecio… espero que se recupere pronto, no me gustaría ver que papá se derrumba al ver a su único hermano desaparecer de su lado…

La familia entraba al hospital, después de pedir hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre la situación el acceso les fue denegado debido a la gravedad del paciente, no pudieron hacer nada más que sentarse en la sala de espera, observando a los médicos pasar rápidamente, a los familiares de otros internos angustiados, las enfermeras indiferentes y esas blancas paredes que provocan escalofríos con solo pensar en lo que podría suceder; el tiempo pasaba lentamente, Mimi sentía cada vez más impotencia, un deseo incontenible de gritar se adueño de su ser, cerró los ojos y cuando no pudo más salio corriendo del lugar… las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, por primera vez desde que había recibido la grave noticia, derramaba incontenibles lágrimas pidiendo internamente al Dios en el cual creía que esa pesadilla terminara y que su tío volviera a levantarse y sonreír como siempre…

Satoe se levanto preocupada, su hija estaba tomando el asunto lo mejor que podía, pero después de todo era solo una niña y no aguantaría mucho la situación… después de pensarlo detenidamente tomo su celular y hablo con la madre de la única persona que creyó sería capaz de apoyar a su hija…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo unas cuantas horas despues una visita inesperada llego para la familia Tachikawa, la felicidad de Mimi no se hizo esperar y corrió al lado de su amiga en cuanto la vio parada a escasos metros de ella… las largas pláticas comenzaron, el desahogo de Mimi fue evidente y finalmente la castaña fue persuadida de salir de ese horrible y deprimente lugar llamado hospital para distraerse y hospedarse en la casa de Umi, platicas alegres y recuerdos maravillosos, eso fue lo que hubo durante largas semanas… opacando por instantes la angustia que ella y su familia sentían.

El tío de Mimi había recobrado la conciencia después de largos días, después de la primera visita que le hicieron se dieron cuenta que en poco tiempo saldría de ere horrible lugar y reharía su vida a pesar de lo difícil que resultara la perdida de su único hijo… después de todo desde hacía 2 años había perdido también a su esposa.

La castaña sonreía alegremente y su rostro parecía brillar, la preocupación se alejaba y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con su mejor amiga, después de todo sus vacaciones habían mejorado, las nubes que la rodeaban parecían despejarse y el sol lo iluminaba todo…

Umi tenía maravillosas noticias, la compañía nacional de danza la había seleccionado para unirse a ellos, ese había sido siempre el sueño de la ojiazul, por lo que la castaña sintió una enorme felicidad al enterarse de eso. Por su lado Mimi le contó sobre sus amigos y el tomar muy en cuenta estudiar medicina, después de lo ocurrido con su tío realmente esa idea rondaba su cabeza día y noche, aunque al principio a Umi le pareció disparatado dada la habilidad de Mimi en la cocina sin embargo apoyó fielmente su idea…

-Y dime, has hablado con Taichi? –De nuevo cambiaban de tema-

-No, está ocupado con sus estudios y al parecer se iba a unir al equipo nacional de fútbol… debe estar muy atareado, además esta próximo a presentar exámenes de admisión…

-Debes extrañar sus platicas –dijo la ojiazul al ver la mirada seria de Mimi mientras hablaba del chico-

-¡Claro! Es mi amigo y a pesar de la distancia mantenemos un lazo muy fuerte –dijo sonriendo-

-Mmmmm… sería buena idea que lo visitaras, ya sabes, si la montaña no viene hacia ti tu ve hacia la montaña…

-No es mala idea… pero conociendo a mi padre y su trabajo incesante no creo salir de New York en mucho tiempo ¿por cierto como van tus estudios?

-De maravilla, me decidí por derecho, interesante ¿no crees?

-Si… estoy segura de que serás una estupenda abogada

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro! nunca te eh mentido

-Excepto aquella ocasión que extraviaste mis Pointe Shoes favoritas o cuando me engañaste diciendo que…

-Bien, bien, lo eh hecho –dijo avergonzada- Basta ¿quieres?, mejor vamos a hornear una rica tarta –dijo mientras se internaba a la casa-

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_Pointe Shoes.- Son un tipo especial de zapato usado por bailarines de ballet clásico para pointework, lo que conocemos comúnmente como zapatillas de ballet xD._

_Espero que no lo este complicando y luego ni yo misma sepa que hacer hehe._

_Tal vez con la intromisión de un personaje de Rayearth esto ya sea un crossover, pero no lo consideraré así, incluí a Umi debido en parte a que es uno de mis personajes preferidos de CLAMP xD y no pude evitarlo, sin embargo, como se darán cuenta no será relevante._

_Es todo…_

_¡MaTa Ne!_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	4. SiN cOmPaÑiA

_¡Hello!_

_Les dejo la continuación, ojala sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios ¿ok?_

* * *

**CaPíTuLo IV**

"一人で..."

~***~

Al volver de Inglaterra me doy cuenta que la vida es un fugaz momento, de un instante a otro puedes ser alejado de las personas que quieres o ser presa de cambios inimaginables; en un pequeño lapso de tiempo viví momentos de agonía, tristeza, desesperación y desconsuelo, pero también de felicidad incontenible, como hacia tiempo no sentía… me eh dado cuenta que la vida no es un juego, es por eso que pese a mi gusto por la cocina y ese maravilloso mundo que tanto ambiciono me convertiré en medico, no quiero sentirme de nuevo incapaz de ayudar, no quiero ser un estorbo, no me quedaré solo observando como escapa la vida de una persona, me esforzaré y lograré ingresar a la facultad de medicina, ese desde ahora es mi principal objetivo…

En dos semanas regreso al colegio, creo que ya me hacía falta esa presión ejercida sobre el cerebro cuando tienes exámenes, o la enorme cantidad de tarea que los profesores suelen dejar. En dos semanas dejaré de pensar en lo que la vida ofrece y te arrebata, en dos semanas no pensaré en nada más que no sean mis estudios, tal vez, en dos semanas dejaré de ser una adolescente y de nuevo me convertiré en un androide de tiempo completo, regresando a las rutinas que tanto odio pero que no puedo evitar… en dos semanas mi vida cambiará por que el futuro que me espera es completamente distinto al que planeé desde hace mucho tiempo.

Además… hay noticias que me tienen raramente preocupada, un e-mail de Taichi que me hizo helar inexplicablemente al decir que una amistad puede evaporarse si él no ordena sus sentimientos, una chica que es especial esta a punto de alejarse solo por que él no es capaz de descubrir la verdad, una chica ¿cómo es ella?, ¿te gusta tanto como creo?, ¿te alejará de mi?...

Taichi… si tan solo pudiéramos regresar a los días de infancia, cuando nada nos preocupaba, cuando las responsabilidades eran nulas y solo nos dedicábamos a jugar e insultarnos, cuando estábamos juntos y nada más era importante…

Soy una idiota, ¿por que justo ahora tengo recordarte constantemente? Prometí que ya no lloraría, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer, tengo el deseo enorme de verte, tanto que voy a estallar si lo reprimo más… tengo miedo… ¿por qué? No debo temer por que tengas esa clase de sentimientos, al contrario, mi felicidad debería ser obvia, pero ahora que sé que hay alguien más no puedo evitar este extraño sentimiento de desolación, fui la única durante mucho tiempo, y ahora… otra chica disfrutará de eso y más, eres mi amigo, el mejor en todo el mundo, lo que siento me hace ser una mala persona ¿no es así?, si de verdad fuera tu amiga ya habría escrito dándote ánimo para pensar las cosas y confesarle lo que sientes si realmente era así, pero en lugar de eso estoy abrazando una almohada, frustrada, en medio de una total oscuridad y pensando cosas malas sobre esa amiga tuya…

No sé que me sucede, siento como si mi yo anterior hubiese sido asesinado y una nueva Mimi existiera dentro de mí… el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian, y yo me vuelvo egoísta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer Mimi no ha leído el correo electrónico que envié, debe estar muy ocupada puesto que ella siempre contesta… tal vez no fue buena idea contarle lo sucedido con Sora, después de todo no la conoce y yo… no fui totalmente sincero, omití detalles que tal vez hubiera sido bueno explicar.

Sé que eh cambiado, ya no soy tan expresivo como antes, suelo ser un sujeto serio y aunque las chicas creen que soy atractivo no se me acercan, Matt cree que es debido a mi semblante de preocupación y seriedad, mala combinación según él… no sé en que más pensar; mis amigos resultan molestos cuando me doy cuenta que no son más que unos pervertidos que tratan de encontrar novia, los problemas con Sora aun no se resuelven, Mimi es una tortura, solo tengo recuerdos de los cuales últimamente estoy obligado a vivir, no es lo mismo si ella no esta aquí ¿Cómo es posible que halla soportado tanto tiempo?, ya hasta eh olvidado su voz, lo único que sigue en mi memoria es su sonrisa…

Hace más de nueve meses que no platicamos en línea y en la última ocasión le propuse por milésima vez que se comprara un cámara para ver que tanto había cambiado, pero dijo que guardaría esa sorpresa para nuestro reencuentro… estoy ansioso por verla, sentir de nuevo su piel, su aroma –llevo instintivamente su mano a sus labios- aún recuerdo ese beso, ahora que lo evoco lo hice sin pensar, solo fue la necesidad de llevarme un recuerdo, algo con que recordar esa parte de mi infancia al lado de la chica que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga…

¡Que demonios me sucede! A veces me doy miedo, el reflexionar no es mi fuerte ¿por que entonces ahora lo hago con más frecuencia?... es cierto, desde la plática con Sora no soy el mismo, odio tener 18 años y pensar en cosas vagas, pero sobre todo odio no tener alguien con quien hablar seriamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Papá… este es mi último año en el instituto… y después de pensarlo eh decidido que hacer con el resto de mi vida.

-Hija, tienes aun todo el tiempo posible para pensarlo mejor, no tomes decisiones a la ligera

-Mamá, estoy segura de que es lo mejor; después de lo sucedido con el Tío Takumi y de sentirme tan incompetente, después de platicar con Umi e informarme… yo, eh decidido ser médico –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a los presentes-

-¿Estas segura de eso Mimi? –Dijo su padre, que aunque no lo aparentaba esta más que complacido con esa decisión-

-Si… creo que después de todo papá, tendremos muchos temas de conversación en un futuro ¿no lo crees así?

-Ya lo creo –dijo levantándose y abrazando a su hija- Pero… Siempre te desmayabas cuando veías la sangre brotar de tus raspones, será difícil vencer esos temores.

-Lo superaré, seré la mejor doctora del mundo, lo prometo –dijo con determinación-

-Y… ¿que especialidad tomarás Mimi? –Interrumpió su tío-

-Bueno…

-¿No lo has decidido?

-Si, creo que me inclinaré por neurología

-Piensas en grande, eso es bueno Mimi, no puedo estar más orgullosa de ti –Su madre lloraba de emoción-

-Que exagerada eres mamá –dijo viendo las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-

-Como médico forense, creo que podemos usar clandestinamente los cuerpos del depósito de cadáveres para que practiques –dijo su padre con semblante tenebroso-

-Aún no me siento preparada para eso papá… -respondió nerviosa- mejor lo dejamos para después, por ahora me retiro de la mesa ¿esta bien?

-Adelante –Dijeron los tres al unísono-

-Tu hija será una excelente doctora hermano…

-Ya lo creo, si no hubiera sido por ti tendíamos una chef en casa –dijo mirándolo con reproche -

-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?

-Si y ¡te lo agradezco! Ya no sabía como convencerla…

-Deja de decir tales estupideces, Mimi habría sido una buena chef, sabes que cuando algo le interesa pone todo el empeño en que salga bien –Dijo su esposa, aparentando molestia-

-Es cierto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mimi llevaba horas sentada frente a la computadora, tratando de escribir algo coherente como respuesta a Taichi, sin embargo las ideas se arremolinaban y su subconsciente no le dejaba mover los dedos, odiaba no sentirse con la confianza suficiente como para escribir lo que creía correcto… pero aún así, venciendo esos estúpidos sentimientos que últimamente la aterrorizaban, comenzó…

Tal vez fue una gran mentira, traicionando lo que muy internamente sentía con respecto a Taichi y la relación un tanto alterada que llevaba con esa chica llamada Sora; pero aún así creyó que era lo mejor, tomando en cuenta el sentimentalismo que pudo notar en cada palabra relatada por su amigo.

El consejo no fue nada del otro mundo, y tal vez cualquier persona se lo habría dicho de esa forma: "Sinceridad", lo mejor en estas circunstancias es reflexionar profundamente a cerca de todo, si escuchas a tu corazón la respuesta surgirá impredeciblemente, por que ¿quien mejor que el corazón para darte respuestas referentes al amor?... después de una corta respuesta, Mimi apretó el botón de enviar, ya no había vuelta atrás, el resto estaba en manos de Taichi y su capacidad de observación con respecto a este tema.

La castaña dejo el escritorio y se acostó en la cama, junto a un enorme oso blanco de felpa, se repetía internamente que si Taichi era feliz ella también lo era, tan simple como eso, además, para que Tai estuviera así quería decir que era una chica que realmente valía la pena, eso… alegraba en una pequeña parte a Mimi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Taichi no podía creer la cobardía que había en él, después de un esfuerzo enorme por escribir el complemento al anterior correo electrónico enviado a Mimi al final fue en vano, la carta se quedó en su ordenador, abandonada, ya que no existía la menor intención de enviarla a su destinatario.

Apago la computadora y bajo a la cocina en busca de algún refrigerio, necesitaba despejar su mente y tal vez con algo en su estómago sus ideas se ordenarían y pensaría mejor en el que hacer con respecto a su vida. Terminando se dirigió a la sala y se entretuvo con un videojuego, para finalmente darse una ducha y disponerse a dormir placidamente, mañana sería un nuevo día y los problemas definitivamente podían esperar un poco más.

Sin embargo, el momento de olvidarse de todo no llego tan rápidamente como esperaba, daba vuelta tras vuelta en la cama, las sábanas eran un desastre y por más que lo intentaba seguía pensando en la carta; se levantó y encendió nuevamente la computadora, revisó su correo electrónico y ahí estaba… la respuesta de Mimi… la respuesta que tanto necesitaba, lo abrió rápidamente, tan simple como había pensado, con similitudes en las palabras pronunciadas por su hermana, tan claro y conciso como pensó que sería.

Lamentablemente… no consiguió aclarar nada...

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_一人で [Hitori De] - solo_

_Gracias por leer y en serio agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios n_n_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	5. Diferentes Caminos

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo._

_Díganme que les parece ¿ok? _n.n_  
_

_

* * *

_

**CaPíTuLo V**

"Diferentes Caminos"

Taichi trató de acomodarse el cabello, estaba parado frente a un departamento armándose de valor para tocar la puerta, después de un largo tiempo tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba saber si Sora era más que una amiga… las palabras escritas por Mimi le habían causado cierta angustia, ella parecía estar feliz de que él encontrara por fin el amor, pero… ¿realmente Taichi quería esto?, esa es la razón por la cual se encontraba parado ahí, con un ramo de rosas rojas y esperando el mejor momento para hablar con la que aún consideraba su amiga.

Sora siempre había creído erróneamente que Taichi sentía algo por ella, un sentimiento que alimento por si misma hasta creer que era verdad y cuando decidió decirle que también lo amaba la respuesta que escuchó la hizo caer repentinamente de la nube en la que se encontraba… las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y un sentimiento de desconsuelo la inundó, después de desquitar su rencor con el castaño, de aplicarle la ley de hielo y pensar las cosas detenidamente, recordó que ella era la culpable por haber creado un sentimiento ficticio. Concluyó que no dejaría que lo sucedido afectara su amistad así que esa noche iría a su casa a disculparse y decirle que quería volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando ellos dos eran amigos y confiaban el uno en el otro. Eran las 8:30 PM y parecía estar lista, justo cuando salió se encontró con una sorpresa, un chico recargado en el barandal y mirando hacia el despejado cielo…

Ambos se miraron en silencio, parecían comprender lo que pensaban mutuamente, Sora río diciéndole a Taichi que la disculpara por su absurda actuación, en dos semanas no habían cruzado ni siquiera la mirada y la situación comenzaba a molestarle, entre sollozos dijo que no había sido su intención culparlo por algo que no estaba en sus manos, los sentimientos son difíciles de controlar y no era culpa de Tai el que ella se hiciera de falsas ilusiones, sin embargo para su sorpresa Tai se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola profundamente, acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella y la besó… Muchos sentimientos cruzaron por ambos y Tai creyó que esa era la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando, cuando se separaron Sora quedó en shock mirando tímidamente al castaño y sintiendo como sus mejillas de sonrosaban y su corazón dejaba de latir apresuradamente como respuesta a la sorpresa que recibió, Tai la abrazó y le susurro que quería estar con ella y experimentar esa sensación siempre.

Ese fue el inicio de una relación más allá de la amistad…

Ahora a tres mes de esa sorpresiva noche, la pelirroja trataba de planear su noche romántica de aniversario con el castaño… hasta el momento todo tenía fachada de película extremadamente melosa pero la chica estaba segura de que a Taichi le gustaría su idea… ambos solos, frente a un cristalino lago ubicado a afueras de la ciudad, abrazados y admirando la belleza de la luna, entonces Sora le diría que ha pasado los tres mejores meses de su vida y que no quería que nada ni nadie los separara… Pronto irían a la universidad pero ya de antemano sabía que ese no era obstáculo alguno en su relación.

La chica salio corriendo de la escuela presa de una incontenible felicidad, lo que más quería era ver a su novio, abrazarlo y hacerle saber cuanto sentía ese mal entendido con Sun, una compañera de clase con la cual el chico solo tenía una relación académica, últimamente los celos de Sora iban en aumento, pero… simplemente no quería ser alejada de ese chico al que tanto amaba, por eso se había comportado tan mal con ellos al encontrarlos solos después de clases estudiando, ¿cómo era posible que sus celos le tendieran una trampa? Se sentía estúpida al no confiar en Taichi y además no podía permanecer ni un minuto más sin su compañía, a pesar de sus duras palabras: "_No vale la pena estar con una persona que no confía en si misma y mucho menos en los demás_"…

-¡Taichi! –Gritó al verlo salir del campo de entrenamiento-

-Que sucede… -Contestó indiferente, la verdad era que no quería verla-

-Tai… siento mucho lo de ayer, no era mi intención ser descortés con Sun y hacerte quedar mal, yo solo… solo tuve miedo…

-¿Miedo?... ¿miedo a que Sora? –dijo molesto-

-A que me dejaras por otra –dijo apenada-

-Sora, si estoy contigo es por que me gustas, por que estando a tu lado me siento bien, por que me escuchas cuando lo necesito, por que te amo… ¿Qué no lo eh demostrado?, ¿no soy lo suficientemente confiable? –se escuchaba irritado-

-No es eso… soy yo Tai, tengo ese extraño presentimiento, la idea de que en cualquier momento dirás que todo fue un error, una perdida de tiempo y que no deseas verme más… prométeme que eso no sucederá Tai… -dijo en un susurro-

-Sora… –Dijo conmovido por las palabras de la chica- Eso es inevitable, somos jóvenes y tal vez en un futuro nos demos cuenta de que no somos el uno para el otro, pero ahora… tu eres la única chica en mi vida y no me quiero apartar de ti –esbozó una sonrisa- ¿lo entiendes?

-Tai… te amo… -dijo abrazando a su novio-

-Y yo a ti –Susurro mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia-

-Lo siento mucho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mimi continuaba observando las diferentes universidades en las cuales podría iniciar sus estudios de medicina, había muchas opciones entre ellas EUA, Alemania, Japón e incluso Corea; la decisión aún no estaba tomada pero tenía la idea de lo quería hacer con su vida y el camino que quería elegir aunque pareciese demasiado apresurado… sus horas de estudio aumentaban ya que se había alistado a un concurso de selección de becarios, de ser una de los elegidos tendría la oportunidad de estudiar fuera del país apenas comenzara la universidad, lo cual le parecía la mejor opción si quería sobresalir en el campo, era por eso que se había convertido en un "ratón de biblioteca" como sus amigos solían decirle a menudo cuando contestaba negativamente a algún indicio de diversión.

La vida se le escapaba lentamente de las manos y no disfrutaba de las diversiones de una adolescente, pero no parecía importarle, lo más significativo en ese momento era lograr su objetivo.

Michael le decía repetidas veces que debía disfrutar más de la vida, que eran momentos que nunca volvería a vivir, pero la castaña solo asentía sin darle mucho interés a esas palabras y diciéndole que ya habría otra ocasión para divertirse… tres meses ya desde que Mimi había cambiado radicalmente de ideales y parecía otra persona por completo, sin embargo como su mejor amigo, Michael insistía en estar con ella y apoyarla en lo que más pudiera, después de todo, la Mimi que el había conocido hacía mucho tiempo aún sobrevivía debajo de ese duro caparazón de conocimientos…

Ahora estaba frente a su monitor, leyendo la última carta que Taichi le había enviado y donde le hablaba de su próximo aniversario "¡tres meses con ella! -Escribía entusiasmado-" tal vez inconscientemente se había encerrado en los estudios para no darle importancia al hecho de que el castaño la había hecho a un lado, era feliz y ya no le hablaba tan efusivamente sobre sus problemas… ese extraño sentimiento de desasosiego al momento de enterarse que había logrado saber lo que sentía por Sora después de besarla aún prevalecía dentro de ella, el solo imaginarlos juntos le causaba un extraño sentimiento, y en lo más profundo de su corazón se repetía miles de veces que era un asunto que le tenía sin cuidado, sin embargo y a pesar de ser una chica observadora, los celos la habían cegado sin que ella lo notase.

Poco a poco dejó de lado el rencor hacia la pelirroja, sabía que ese sentimiento no la llevaría a ningún lado, y si Tai era feliz ella velaría por que así fuese siempre, enterró las vivencias con él, sus últimas palabras y ese beso repentino que el chico le dio antes de alejarse de su vida… todos ellos lo guardó y cerró bajo llave en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, pensando así que lograría deshacerse de ese dolor que no la dejaba respirar… inexplicablemente dio resultado, ahora soportaba todas esas palabras que Tai escribía sobre su perfecta novia e incluso le escribía deseando algún día conocerla.

-Dime Michael… ¿soy tu mejor amiga?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Meems… ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Si yo repentinamente te dijera que estoy enamorada de alguien… ¿qué harías?

-Supongo que alegrarme por ti

-Si, eso es lo que supuse, si tú me dijeras que estás enamorado y yo te dijera que no es la mejor opción y que te alejaras de ella ¿qué pensarías sobre mí?, ¿que estoy loca?, ¿que estoy celosa?, ¿o simplemente no te importaría?

-Si fuera el caso te preguntaría por que, tal vez sepas algo que yo no…

-Supongo que para decir tales palabras debes tener referencias ¿no?

-Si, eso creo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo que no puedes salir conmigo este sábado?

-Sora lo siento, pero habrá un partido importante en Hokaido y no es recomendable que el capitán del equipo no este ahí

-Taichi yo soy más importante que tu estúpido partido de soccer, alguien más puede reemplazarte –comenzaba a levantar la voz-

-No Sora, el entrenador ya me puso de titular, no le puedo quedar mal ¿entiendes?

-Claro… -dijo molesta, no cabía duda que su novio había olvidado esa fecha especial-

-Nos vemos después –Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de ella para continuar con su entrenamiento-

Tantas horas pensando que sorpresa le gustaría a Taichi y al final éste decide que jugar es más importante que ella, la chica se alejó del campo, recogió sus cosas y se fue directo a casa, le irritaba lo insensible que a veces podía ser el castaño, no pensaba en el daño que sus palabras podían ocasionar pero… a estas alturas la pelirroja ya debía estar acostumbrada a una relación opacada por el primer gran amor de Taichi, el fútbol.

Llegó a casa, se preparo un té y subió a su habitación.

Sabía de antemano que no serviría de nada tratar de persuadirlo, cuando tenía algo en mente nada ni nadie lo podía contradecir o hacer que desistiera de ello, fue por eso que a pesar de sentirse decepcionada decidió que lo mejor era acompañarlo al que parecía un partido muy importante para él…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegado el sábado Taichi se levantó temprano, no podía estar más emocionado, en las gradas habría un representante de la selección nacional de fútbol y si daba un buen espectáculo en un futuro no muy lejano estaría dentro del equipo nacional… esa idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que el entrenador le había dado la noticia, fue por eso que había sacrificado su aniversario con Sora, aunque no del todo ya que le daría una sorpresa terminado el partido, se duchó, desayunó ligero y salió al entrenamiento previo…

Sora por su lado observaba minuciosamente la ropa que estaba a punto de ponerse, aún no decidía que combinación llevaría, se estaba volviendo loca, así que al final decidió llevar algo ligero y cómodo, un jersey blanco y pantalones cortos… después de desayunar tranquilamente tomó su bolso y salió de casa rumbo a Hokaido.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó al lugar logró ver a Taichi hablando con el entrenador, al parecer no habían practicado ni mucho menos calentado, su semblante era serio y decidido, no cabía duda que este era un día especial para él, al verlo sonreírle lo saludo con la mano y le mandó un beso… se sentó y espero que pronto fuera a saludarla como era debido.

Después de unos minutos el chico apareció detrás de ella y le susurró al oído unas cuantas palabras provocando el sonrojo de ésta, Sora abrazó al chico que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y se sintió avergonzada al creer que él había olvidado ese día tan especial… Tai le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas, como siempre, la flor preferida de la chica y la besó antes de ser interrumpidos por el entrenador para iniciar el calentamiento…

Al terminar el partido y con un marcador final de 1-4 Taichi gritó de felicidad, dos de esos goles habían sido cortesía suya y eso hacía que la victoria tuviera un mejor sabor de boca… corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los locutores, tomando sorpresivamente el micrófono y en un arrebato de felicidad gritó:

-Esta gloriosa victoria se la dedico a la mujer que amo, esa chica que me hace feliz a cada momento de mi vida y que con solo verla sé que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Sora…

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_Antes que nada, debo pedir disculpas por el capítulo tan corto T0T y además hay que aclarar que este fanfic va para largo, todo lo que tengo planeado para estos dos no lo puedo escribir en unos cuantos capítulos; así que espero que sean pacientes y les siga gustando a pesar de esto… Simple y sencillamente me gustará hacerlos sufrir lo necesario xD no dejaré que sean felices nada más por que sí después de todo lo que están viviendo cada uno por su lado…_

_Además, debido a la escuela y cursos me será un tanto complicado subir frecuentemente los capítulos, espero de su parte comprensión y una vez más paciencia, ya que no pienso subir capítulos de más baja calidad que la que tienen ahora xD_

_Es todo de momento_

_¡GRACIAS Por sus reviews!_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	6. Olvídame

_Por Fin, hehehe..._

_Hasta que me digno en actualizar, pero bueno sobre advertencia no hay engaño, eh estado muy ocupada y además la inspiración pareció abandonarme un largo tiempo (que novedad)… aunque lo importante es que ya está aquí el capítulo seis… ¿no?_

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**CaPíTuLo VI**

"Forget Me…"

~***~

Miércoles, 10 de Octubre...

Mimi sale nerviosa y apresurada de casa, sube al auto de su padre donde éste la espera pacientemente como cada día para poder llevarla al colegio, se disculpa por la tardanza y le dice que se de prisa ya que no quiere manchar su perfecta asistencia del semestre…

Hoy, se darán a conocer las calificaciones de los exámenes piloto para aspirantes a becario al extranjero, está nerviosa ya que durante más de 5 meses ha estudiado día tras día, ¿cómo se sentiría si no era parte al menos de los tres primeros lugares?, había tratado de vislumbrar todas las posibilidades, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía verse a si misma siendo aplastada por otros alumnos con calificaciones superiores… simplemente tenía demasiada confianza en su esfuerzo y lo que había aprendido, fallar de esa manera no estaba dentro de sus planes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despidió de su padre y bajó precipitadamente del automóvil, corrió lo más rápido que podía pero su camino se vio obstaculizado por el director del plantel, al verla correr de ese modo le hizo saber que no se preocupara ya que el profesor en turno no había llegado aún y que esperaba verla a las 14:00 en punto en el auditorio del colegio para dar a conocer los mejores resultados de la prueba.

Llegando al salón tomo asiento junto a su amiga, tratando de recuperar el aire que le hacía falta, consecuencia de correr desde la puerta de entrada del plantel… Miro a su alrededor, todos parecían tan tranquilos…

-No deberías estar tan nerviosa Meems

-De que hablas Anna, estoy bien solo me falta el aire, no es lo mismo correr con zapatos altos ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero puedo ver tu preocupación a kilómetros de distancia, la prueba saldrá bien ya lo verás, no por nada has estado enclaustrada en casa y rodeada de libros en lugar de salir con tus mejores amigos.

-No comenzarás de nuevo a discutir conmigo ese tema ¿verdad?

-No… ya sé que tienes grandes proyectos en mente amiga, y no sería nada ético quejarme cuando se qué es la mejor elección que pudiste hacer

-Gracias… -Dijo la castaña-

Las clases no dieron mucho de que hablar, cada hora pasó tan rápido que ni se sintieron, lo que más le preocupaba era ese estúpido resultado, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella lentamente y aunque no lo quisiera aparentar estaba hecha un mar de nervios, el reloj marcó la 13:45 p.m. y la voz del director se escuchó por todo el colegio, el mensaje fue breve pero explícito, todos los alumnos debían presentarse al auditorio escolar en menos de diez minutos… y entre quejas y suspiros de alivio al dejar sus clases inconclusas los salones fueron despejados uno a uno.

Mimi fue llevada al estrado junto con otros tres alumnos, eso le daba cierta paz interna, al menos era parte de las mejores calificaciones ¿no?, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a consecuencia de los nervios, se sentía estúpida al preocuparse por una situación como esa y si sus padres la vieran seguro pensarían lo mismo…

Un chico de cabellera azulada se acerco a ella, su mirada profunda reflejaba tranquilidad y seguridad en sí mismo, le sonrió y de un momento a otro se encontró junto a ella, se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente el chico decidió romper el silencio...

-Así que tu eres Mimi Tachikawa, es un gusto conocer a una de las chicas más famosas de este colegio –dijo sonriendo-

-Ah… el gusto es mío –y al observarlo detenidamente agregó- Si no mal recuerdo eres el nuevo estudiante de intercambio ¿no es así?

-Si, mi nombre es Jou Kido soy originario de Japón –dijo estrechando la mano de la chica-

-¿Jou? Ese no es un nombre japonés, ¿acaso tus padres admiran a algún artista americano?

-El chico rió ante ese comentario- No, es decir no lo sé, nunca me puse a pensar el por que de mi nombre…

-Lo siento, creo que no fue muy cortés de mi parte... –contestó-

-No te preocupes, ya tendré un nuevo tema que tratar con mis padres en cuanto regrese a casa

-Si, supongo… y… ¿por que viniste a América?, hay mejores colegios en la Unión Europea

-Quiero obtener créditos extra, es todo, Estados Unidos tiene un nivel aceptable en medicina sin embargo tal vez busque una beca a Alemania y trate de ingresar como interno al hospital Charité, así al menos tendré la oportunidad de decir que estuve en el mismo lugar que Rudolf Virchow

-Vaya, tienes grandes aspiraciones…–dijo una feliz Mimi-

Su conversación se vio interrumpida al recibir el llamado del director, y después de los debidos honores que nunca faltaban en reuniones como esa se dio paso a un largo discurso, para sorpresa de la castaña obtuvo un nada despreciable segundo lugar, contrario a lo que creyó no le molestó en lo más mínimo que ese chico nuevo la desfalcara del lugar por el que tanto luchó, después de todo le agradaba y sabía que los conocimientos del ojiazul la sobrepasaban en mucho… sonrío para sí misma al verlo rodeado de sus compañeros de clase y recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de los profesores, palabras de aliento y buenos auspicios se dejaban escuchar alrededor del chico, salió del lugar directo a los casilleros, guardó sus libros y tomo otro tanto para realizar las tareas del día siguiente, iría a su práctica de ballet por lo que sus padres no la esperaban hasta el anochecer, así que salió dispuesta a ir a algún sitio a comer para después ir a la academia.

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Mimi, sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro y giró para ver de quien se trataba…

-Jou… Te felicito por tu puntaje perfecto –dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Supongo que tendré que esforzarme aun más para superarte ¿eh?

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café? –Dijo el chico sin prestar atención a las palabras de la castaña-

-Ah, bueno… estaba por ir a la academia de ballet y...

-Comprendo, tal vez podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-No, está bien… aun tengo tiempo

-¿Segura?

-Si… -concluyó seguido de una sonrisa-

Ese extraño chico que acaba de conocer le agradaba de sobremanera, como si lo conociera de largo tiempo atrás, como si no existieran diferencias entre ellos, hablaban como dos grandes amigos, compartiendo secretos que tal vez nadie más conocía, nadie… Mimi se sentía diferente, parecía olvidarse completamente se esos sentimientos vanos y confusos que se apoderaban de ella ocasionalmente y sonreía como la adolescente que era, tenía una mirada llena de ilusión y se sonrojaba a cada cruce de miradas.

Jou era un chico educado, amable y sincero, esa clase de personas que difícilmente puedes encontrar de nueva cuenta en tu vida, se había ganado el cariño y la admiración de Mimi en tan poco tiempo y eso basto para saber que tenía frente a ella a un chico fantástico... desde que se conocieron salían a menudo a pasear y platicaban de cualquier cosa, cualquier tema incluyendo aquellos que tanto odiaban, todo parecía divertido cuando lo hacían juntos; se convirtieron en grandes amigos e incluso a Anna, Michael y John pareció agradarles el que un chico como él se uniera a su pequeño grupo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 9 de Noviembre...

El tiempo paso rápidamente, el otoño llegó y con él el color cobrizo de las hojas de los árboles, las fuertes ventiscas dejaban sentir los principios de un frió que sin duda en invierno sería descomunal, Mimi caminaba lentamente hacia el colegio, llevaba una chamarra negra y una larga bufanda del mismo color, era una chica friolenta por lo tanto ese clima ya le hacia pasar graves problemas, sin embargo adoraba el frío y sin duda su estación preferida seguía siendo el invierno.

Entro al enorme edificio y con la misma tranquilidad de siempre se encamino a su salón, aun faltaban veinte largos minutos para el inicio de clases sin embargo como ya era su costumbre leía en ese preciado tiempo de silencio que en el resto del día resultaba inexistente... tomo asiento junto a la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse y un color azul se estaba apoderando de el.

-Tan temprano como siempre -dijo una voz masculina-

-Para variar así es… ¿pero que haces aquí a estas horas?, creí que odiabas madrugar -contesto la castaña frotando sus manos-

-Es el único momento del día en que podemos platicar sin interrupciones, supongo que por eso estoy sacrificándome

-¿Debo sentirme alagada?

-Si, no todos lo días llego a las 7:00 a.m. al colegio solo por una chica

-Mimi lanzo una risa sarcástica- Vaya, entonces debo ser una chica con suerte...

Ambos se miraron detenidamente por un instante y rieron al unísono, esa clase de escenas tan fuera de lo común era ya una rutina entre ellos; Jou tomo asiento al lado de la chica y cambiando su semblante a uno serio le contó sobre el hijo de la Sra. Suzuki, su anfitriona (una mujer de origen japonés residente en estados unidos desde hacía muchos años) había muerto la noche pasada víctima de leucemia, un chico que contaba con escasos 20 años... la mirada del ojiazul se volvió dura y con decisión le hizo saber a Mimi que su principal objetivo en la vida era evitar desenlaces como ese, el salvar de la muerte a las personas era el principal objetivo de un médico y el estaba decidido a lograrlo.

Mimi escuchó detenidamente las palabras de su amigo, no cabía duda que era especial, un chico que a sus escasos 18 años defendía firmemente todo aquello en lo que creía, lo miro a los ojos y sonriendo lo abrazo fraternalmente, transmitiendo con ese gesto todo el apoyo que sin duda le brindaría en esos momentos de tristeza y desesperación, supo que, inexplicablemente, él necesitaba mas que nunca, desde que lo conoció, su apoyo y palabras de ánimo...

-Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y con voz tranquila y melodiosa le dijo lo que en ese momento sentía- Estoy segura de que lograras salvar muchas vidas Jou, inclusive ahora tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a la Sra. Suzuki, siendo su apoyo y ayudándola a reponerse de una pérdida de esa magnitud... se que el coraje que sientes en este momento lo sentirás una y otra vez, es inevitable en una profesión como la que planeamos llevar, pero también ese coraje será el que te impulse y te convierta en un excelente médico.

-Gracias, sabia que me sentiría mejor si lo hablaba contigo Mimi

-Para eso están los amigos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado, 22 de Diciembre...

Siento el frío calar hasta mis huesos, pero eso no me detiene, después de todo las clases han concluido y estamos en mi estación preferida del año, cuando todo se cubre de un hermoso color blanco y las personas cambian sus semblantes, son amables y parecen olvidar sus problemas...

Es extraño que Jou quiera verme a estas horas de la tarde, y en una fecha tan próxima a la navidad cuando se supone que debería ir en camino a Japón para estar con su familia, probablemente tubo algún percance o un motivo mayor para no ir, en fin, creo que estoy feliz de que así haya sido, hay algo que debo decirle y que eh prolongado por mucho tiempo… ya no puedo ocultárselo…

Las calles están desiertas, las luces de los faroles se encienden una a una, el frío aumenta y yo sigo esperando sentada sobre esta fría banca; mis manos tiemblan y dudo que sea consecuencia del clima, miro de un lado a otro esperando verlo pero nada… ¿por que me deja sola en medio de un clima como éste?, ligeros y pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer del cielo cubriéndolo todo lentamente, busco en mi bolso pero tal parece que no podré llamar a papá ya que olvide el celular en casa... frío, mi corazón se siente frío y sorprendo una solitaria lagrima bajar por mi mejilla.

¡Es suficiente! me voy a casa, no soy juguete de nadie, pero quien demonios te crees, somos amigos pero esto es imperdonable -¡Te Odio!- susurro mientras me levanto y comienzo mi camino de regreso a casa; escucho lejanas melodías navideñas que inundan mi corazón, el enojo persiste, sin embargo lo opaco con la alegría que siento al ver niños jugar y divertirse entre la nieve, libres y llenos de ilusión.

Una mano toma mi brazo firmemente, me detengo en seco presa de una extraña sensación de miedo, al percatarme de quien se trata me suelto frenéticamente y continúo mi camino, no se por que lo hago, solo estoy molesta, llevo horas esperando, sea lo que sea no me importa...

-Mimi... -dice con dejo de tristeza- Perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte esperar tanto tiempo.

-Pudiste llamar -contesto molesta-

-Lo hice, y nunca contestaste

-En ese momento recordé que el celular estaba cómodamente colocado sobre mi escritorio- Yo… lo siento... creo que lo olvide en casa

-Mimi... -repitió- Yo...

-Jou ¿Que sucede? -pregunto al notar su semblante-

-Mi padre... el...

Esa expresión, esa mirada perdida pero llena de rencor y dolor, ese sentimiento de frustración que es incapaz de ocultarme y que ya antes eh visto; sus ojos se pierden en los míos, suplicantes... caigo en cuenta de lo que sucede, mi cuerpo tiembla, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta…

-Jou... lo siento tanto, ¿cómo está? deberías estar con tu familia, te necesitan.

-No puedo, no quiero, el estar cerca de él me repudia, nunca lo voy a perdonar...

-No importa lo que haya hecho, eso no cambia el que sea tu padre...

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar que engaño a mi madre?, que nos olvido durante largo tiempo a causa de su amante, que no volvió hasta que supo que moriría, que a mi en especial nunca me trato como a un hijo...

-Jou... -sus palabras me hieren, me duele verlo así, no lo soporto- Debes aprender a perdonar, es un ser humano y como todos esta expuesto a las tentaciones, se arrepintió y decidió regresarles todo aquello que un día les arrebató… además… sabia que moriría pronto, tal vez por eso evitó encariñarse contigo...

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El que?

-Tu sola presencia me relaja, tus ojos me transmiten paz, tus palabras siempre me hacen sentir mejor...

-Soy tu amiga y como tal estaré siempre a tu lado, apoyándote en todo lo que me sea posible, no me gusta verte deprimido, me gusta más el Jou alegre que me contagia su felicidad -en ese momento sentí como a mis mejillas llegaba un ardor indescriptible-

-Gracias Mimi... -dijo y beso mi mejilla-

-No hay de que... Ahora dime cuando piensas marcharte para ver a tu familia –Dijo en medio de un leve sonrojo-

-Pasaré la navidad con la Sra. Suzuki y me iré el 29 para llegar horas antes de año nuevo

-Eso me hace sentir mejor, prométeme que veras a tu padre y aclararan sus diferencias antes de que sea demasiado tarde -digo en tono conciliador-

-Te lo prometo -contesta después de una pausa que me parece eterna-

-¡Genial!, ahora vamos a caminar me estoy congelando...

Caminamos juntos, nuestros hombros rozan en varias ocasiones y yo, solo puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera a cada segundo, lo miro de reojo y me sonrojo al darme cuenta que me parece el ser mas perfecto sobre la faz del planeta; no puedo decirle lo que siento, no después de saber por lo que esta pasando... tendré que dejarlo para otra ocasión, esperando que el... sienta lo mismo que yo...

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_Aclaración:_

_Rudolf Virchow, demostró que la teoría celular se aplica tanto a los tejidos enfermos como a los sanos, y entre sus aportaciones concretas cabe mencionar su descripción de la embolia cerebral y pulmonar,, la artritis deformante y la triquinosis; las neoplasias; la relación entre la tuberculosis y el lupus. Además de gran número de conceptos que hoy habitualmente son utilizados por médicos._

_Me despido agradeciéndoles infinitamente a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de escribir un review... ¡no saben los ánimos que me dan!_

_Y también espero seguir contando con su apoyo n0n_

_**ºººMaOkOººº**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_


	7. Mi Primer Amor

_Bueno, no hay mucho que comentar. Este capítulo es un fracaso pero no se me ocurrieron ideas para mejorarlo así que esperaré sus jitomatazos xD_

_Lean y ya saben que sus reviews son bienvenidos siempre y cuando las críticas destructivas tengan fundamentos hehehe_

_

* * *

_

**CaPíTuLo VII**

"My First Love"

24 de Diciembre

Todo era un completo caos en la residencia Tachikawa, sus habitantes iban y venían de un lado a otro, cada año era lo mismo, Mimi debía ayudar a preparar la cena y dejar la casa en orden ya que sus abuelos (además de su tío) pasarían la semana completa con ellos, el menú de este año consistía en puré de papa, pavo relleno de pasas, ensalada, ponche y pastel de frutas, a la castaña no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ayudar en esas labores, sin embargo este año su madre cubriría doble turno en el trabajo y por lo tanto todo correría por cuenta de Mimi a lo que no puso objeción, la fecha que más disfrutaba del año había llegado y esta vez ella era la encargada de la cena, esta era su oportunidad para demostrar que a pesar de todo estaba hecha para cocinar, eran las 6:00 p.m. y como cada año ya no tardarían en llegar sus abuelos.

La castaña terminaba de preparar la ensalada mientras esperaba a que el pastel de frutas estuviera listo, una vez terminadas ambas actividades se quito el cernedero y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar con lo más difícil del día, su arreglo personal, había pasado una semana entera buscando el vestido ideal, entró al baño y llenó la tina, el agua como siempre, tenía un delicioso aroma a rosas.

Después de su "largo" y relajante baño tenía las energías renovadas, se maquillo ligeramente, se puso un hermoso vestido de color rosa pálido hasta las rodillas con una gruesa banda negra en la cintura que terminaba en flor del lado derecho y zapatillas negras, se miró al espejo y estuvo satisfecha con lo logrado, después de todo siempre se vestía de forma casual, la elegancia no era parte de ella y nunca le había gustado vestirse tan formal. Miró el reloj que había junto a su cama, marcaba las 8:30 PM por lo que decidió bajar a la sala y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Su padre se encontraba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro y su madre, después de apresurarse en alistarse verificaba que no faltara nada.

-¿Todo bien mamá?

-Si hija, solo ayúdame a colocar la cristalería ¿quieres?

-Claro… por cierto –dijo llevando los cubiertos envueltos en una fina tela- ¿No crees que los abuelos ya se tardaron?

-Creí que sabías que este año decidieron ir de vacaciones a Rumania –dijo extrañada-

-¿Rumania?

-Si, la abuela quiso visitar a sus compañeras, aquellas con las que compartió servicio en la 2o Guerra Mundial, al parecer una de ellas salió del hospital y no quiso quedarse con las ganas de verla y compartir recuerdos…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué colocamos servicio para seis personas?

-Ya lo verás –contestó su madre sonriendo-

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, Mimi subió a su recámara y decidió escribir una fugaz carta a Taichi, donde le deseaba lo mejor del mundo y sobretodo felicidad al lado de su familia y por supuesto de Sora, le narró los acontecimientos recientes en su familia, la escuela y por fin después de largos meses de pensarlo, decidió contarle su repentina decisión de ser médico, una noticia que se había reservado ya que no estaba del todo segura, sin embargo ya era un hecho que ese sería el futuro que le esperaba y que mejor que contárselo a su mejor amigo ¿no?, firmo la carta electrónica con un "Pronto nos veremos" como lo hacía desde que se separaron y la envió; minutos después el timbre de la casa sonó y bajó para ver de quien se trataba, la noche apenas comenzaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Taichi se preparaba para salir a dar un paseo, en Japón eran casi las 10:00 de la mañana del 25 de diciembre y como era costumbre se había levantado temprano, desayunado y compartido regalos con su familia, sin embargo por primera vez en su vida pasaría el resto del día fuera de casa y por supuesto que sería con su novia, había planeado un día de ensueño, la pista de patinaje, tal vez una película en el cine, un café en ese lugar estilo francés que tanto adoraba Sora, y para finalizar, el matiz de colores que les ofrecería el atardecer cerca del monte Fuji…

Después de terminar con sus labores salió velozmente del departamento, el punto de reunión era, como siempre, el parque Hikarigaoka; las calles continuaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa blanca y el frío era descomunal y como no iba a ser así con la fuerte nevada de la noche anterior!; Taichi llegaba al lugar señalado y ahí sentada sobre una banca se encontraba su novia...

-¡Sora!

-¡Taichi! –Respondió la pelirroja al ver a su novio, se levantó y lo recibió con un tímido beso- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?, ¿te divertiste?

-¡Claro!... mis padres celebran el Christmas Eve de una manera muy especial –dijo orgulloso al mantener intactas las tradiciones que traía de occidente- Toma… –dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja- Te lo envía mi madre, espera que sea de tu agrado.

-Gracias… Tal vez en un rato podamos comerlo ¿Qué dices?

-Es para ti, cómelo en cuanto llegues a casa

-Está bien… y dime ¿Qué haremos?

El castaño había planeado ese día desde hacía semanas, era una sorpresa que esperaba disfrutara Sora tanto como él, así que la tomó de la mano y la llevo a patinar comenzando con lo que esperaban fuera un largo día…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Suzuki-san? -dijo extrañada-

-Hola Mimi -contestó la nombrada sonriendo, sin embargo en su rostro aún era evidente la melancolía-

Entró a la residencia y la madre de la castaña la guió hasta la sala, cuando la chica iba a preguntarle por el paradero de Jou éste apareció en la puerta.

-¿Mimi? –susurró-

-¡Jou! –Dijo alegremente-

-Te ves… espectacular –dijo sonrojado al ver a la castaña-

-Gracias… –contestó de la misma forma -

Después de una maravillosa cena en que la chica fue elogiada por los presentes haciéndole saber lo maravilloso que cocinaba (aunque su padre lo negara constantemente), Mimi y Jou platicaban alegremente sentados sobre una banca localizada en el jardín, todo se veía de un sutil color blanco y a pesar del tremendo frío que se sentía ambos jóvenes disfrutaban el estar en aquel lugar, especialmente por ese sentimiento mutuo que crecía descontrolado dentro de ambos y el simple hecho de permanecer juntos provocaba una felicidad indescriptible.

-Jou… ¿ya pensaste lo que le dirás a tu padre?

-No… supongo que improvisaré -dijo con melancolía-

-Prometiste arreglar las cosas con él así que espero que eso suceda -dijo dibujando una sonrisa al ver la nostalgia en la mirada del chico-

-Haré lo que pueda -contestó dubitativo-

-¿no es maravilloso el paisaje? -continuó con la conversación, mirando detenidamente el cielo y esos pequeños copos de nieve caer ligeramente como si de plumas blancas se tratasen-

-Es perfecto… -susurró-

-Perfecto… -repitió, repentinamente un rubor poco usual apoderándose de sus mejillas-

Las preguntas iban y venían, la duda se arremolinaba en su interior, la esperanza se anidaba en su corazón y la alegría se vislumbró en sus ojos… Mimi estaba segura de ser correspondida, aquellos sentimientos eran compartidos y no estaba dispuesta a perder la única oportunidad que se le presentaba, en una fecha tan especial y con el maravilloso momento que vivían, si él no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos ella lo haría y nada le impediría de una vez por todas sacar de lo más profundo de su subconsciente a ese chico castaño que aunque lo negara constantemente abarcaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, lo quería fuera, necesitaba ser libre y vivir su vida alejada de simples recuerdos … sin embargo, todo eso era lo que inconscientemente Mimi Tachikawa deseaba ya que la Mimi necia y despistada que imperaba no notaba el gran amor que su corazón albergaba hacia Taichi.

-Dime Jou… ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? -preguntó sin rodeos-

-¿Especial?

-Ya sabes… alguna chica que provoque que tu corazón lata rápidamente y que te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-Si… -contestó después de varios minutos de silencio-

-Y… ¿la conozco? -preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, esperando ansiosamente esas palabras-

-Tal vez… -de nuevo contestó con indecisión-

-Jou… -susurró acercando su cuerpo al de él- ¿Me dirías quien es? -su voz temblaba-

-Mimi… -susurró sintiendo una descarga eléctrica dentro de sí recorriendo todo su ser- ¿por qué me preguntas algo así?

-¿No me dirás? -sonrió con una mezcla de ilusión y malicia-

-No creo que…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un repentino beso cortesía de la castaña… un beso que fue correspondido y que con el transcurrir de los segundos se fue haciendo más profundo y significativo, sin embargo el ojiazul se separó bruscamente de ella, una mezcla de deseo y reproche se observaba en su mirada y eso no paso desapercibido por su acompañante, bajó la mirada y con voz casi inaudible susurró un "lo siento", sin embargo Mimi se limitó a sonreír…

-No te disculpes, soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón, fue un acto demasiado atrevido de mi parte -dijo aún manteniendo la esperanza de recibir una respuesta positiva a todo aquel asunto-

-Mimi… no entiendes, en verdad lo siento, no creo que esto sea correcto…

-¿Perdón? -su corazón dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras-

-Mimi, los amigos como tu y yo no…

-Yo… -dijo cuando al fin comprendió a donde se dirigía esa conversación- Creí que tu y yo… Jou tu me gustas mucho y… creo que… estoy enamorada de ti -confesó al sentir que él se alejaba de ella sin aparente explicación, al sentirse atrapada y decepcionada por un amor "no correspondido"-

-Lo siento -volvió a decir el ojiazul- No quise darte motivos para que sintieras esto por mí, Mimi yo solo te veo como una gran amiga, como la mejor amiga que pude encontrar en esta nueva y difícil vida a la que llegue.

-Jou… -dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir y rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas-

Las palabras de la castaña se cortaron, su cuerpo tembló, miró a los ojos a ese chico que sin querer le había roto el corazón, tratando de controlarse sonrió falsamente para no preocuparlo más de lo que estaba, giró su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que él no la viera derramar esas lágrimas silenciosas que empapaban su rostro y con voz dubitativa prosiguió.

-Siento mucho las palabras que dije, sin embargo no te mentiré diciendo que fue un error, por que no es así… lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que una simple amistad; sé que el corazón es difícil de comprender y estoy consciente de que no es tu culpa el no sentir lo mismo que yo…

-Mimi, no soy la persona indicada para ti

-¿Quién decide eso? -dijo comenzando a descontrolarse, sin embargo se tranquilizó y suspiró resignada- No trates de arreglarlo, comprendo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos y eso es suficiente ¿si?, seremos los mismos amigos de siempre y por favor… olvida esta vergonzosa escena -sonrió y por fin lo miró de nuevo a los ojos-

-Mimi…

-Entremos hace demasiado frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día esperado llegó y una efusiva Mimi salía de su casa apresuradamente rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de New York, los días anteriores habían sido una pesadilla sin embargo logró olvidar el "vergonzoso" momento que vivió en vísperas de navidad, estaba feliz ya que al menos su relación con Jou parecía la misma, pareciese que nunca hubo semejante confesión y eso en cierto grado la tranquilizaba.

Al llegar al lugar y encontrarlo sentado leyendo un libro mientras esperaba el llamado de su vuelo no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el corazón, respiro profundamente y se acercó a él saludándolo con una sonrisa en los labios como siempre lo había hecho.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado -Dijo el ojiazul al tenerla frente a él-

-Por nada del mundo dejaría a mi amigo solo en momentos como este -contestó- Espero que no te olvides tan pronto de mi ¿eh? O eso ameritará la ley de hielo -dijo fingiendo molestia-

-Eso no pasará Mimi

-¿Tienes planeada la fecha de regreso?

-No… no estoy seguro de cuanto tardará este viaje, pero en cuanto este de vuelta te lo haré saber

-Muy bien, entonces es todo… dale mis mejores deseos a tu familia ¿si?, deben estar pasando por un mal momento.

-Lo haré no te preocupes -contesto el chico-

El vuelo que le correspondía fue anunciado y el ojiazul miró a su amiga fijamente, sonrió nervioso y la abrazó fuertemente, como si con ese gesto la mantuviera siempre con él… Mimi se sorprendió ante aquel gesto sin embargo lo correspondió, en mucho tiempo no lo vería y que mejor que ese recuerdo de la persona que se había convertido en lo más especial de su vida; al separarse la castaña sonrió y le dijo un casi inaudible "cuídate" sin embargo Jou no respondió, tomo el maletín que llevaba consigo y camino directo a la puerta de abordaje, giró solo para ver como Mimi lo seguía con la mirada, sonriendo. Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía varios días y comprendió que no era lo mejor ni para él ni para ella, se engañaba así mismo y lo peor de todo es que la persona que más amaba sufría por su causa.

Se detuvo en seco, dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y corrió de regreso hasta estar frente a su amiga, no lo pensó dos veces, la miró detenidamente, sonrió y con el dedo índice recorrió su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a su barbilla tomándola delicadamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella en un delicado y tierno beso, un beso en el cual estaba seguro no había arrepentimiento ni miedo, un beso que sin darse cuenta se pronunciaba y hacía cada vez más vehemente… Al separarse por la falta de oxígeno la abrazó y hundió su rostro entre el cabello aroma a manzana de la chica.

-También te amo Mimi… -susurró- Perdóname si eh sido necio y si te eh causado dolor, es solo que con todo lo que me ha pasado no estoy seguro de poder sostener una relación -confesó-

-Jou -dijo feliz por primera vez en varios días- Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas… siempre contarás conmigo ¿entiendes?… -acarició su cabello azulado- te amo y si tu lo quieres esto funcionará

-Es cierto… entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que tus sentimientos hacia mi no han cambiado?

-Claro que no tonto, no es fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana algo así… -sus ojos reflejaron angustia- la verdad por dentro sentía que… -Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el dedo índice del ojiazul se poso sobre sus labios-

-Perdona mi inmadurez -dijo comprendiendo el dolor que causo en la castaña-

-Ahora lo importante es que sentimos lo mismo -dijo seguido de un abrazo- Te amo Jou…

-Mimi… regresaré pronto y recuperare este tiempo perdido

-Lo haremos… ahora vete y ten mucho cuidado

El último gesto fue un largo beso mediante el cual reflejaban los sentimientos que en su momento fueron reprimidos, sintiendo como el mundo desaparecía y solo existía ese amor mutuo y la esperanza de permanecer juntos por mucho tiempo; ahora ambos jóvenes reían animadamente sabiendo que en poco tiempo se reunirían y lograrían profundizar esa relación que apenas comenzaba…

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_Les agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que leen esta historia, especialmente a los que dejan sus comentarios y me hacen sentir inspirada._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho con este capítulo y espero que continúen leyendo... siento mucho si algunas personas no están de acuerdo en que la pareja seleccionada para Mimi sea Jou y eh de decirles que me costó trabajo elegir entre él y Koushirou, pero bueno al final lo importante es la relación que surgirá entre Taichi y Mimi, así que no se desesperen que esto mejorará._

_Salu2_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	8. Te Necesito

_HOLA!_

_Este capítulo tardo en publicarse por una simple y sencilla razón: no estaba inspirada, últimamente mis ánimos con respecto a los fanfics estaban por los suelos, sin embargo, mi interés resurgió inesperadamente y antes de que desaparezca decidí dar por concluido este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten._

* * *

**CaPíTuLo VIII**

"I Need You"

~***~

Una cabellera castaña se mueve al compás del viento mientras camina lentamente de regreso a casa, después de un agotador día lo que más anhela es un baño y tener entre sus manos un buen libro. Al llegar nota que junto al teléfono hay una carta, el sobre de un azul pastel delata al remitente y Mimi la toma emocionada, la abre con una sonrisa en los labios, se tumba sobre el sillón y comienza a leer…

Buenas noticias, Umi su mejor amiga, dará su primera función con la compañía nacional de danza de Inglaterra, la noticia que más llamó su atención fue el saber que conoció a un chico japonés que además de ser inteligente era integrante de un grupo musical que a pesar de su reciente formación causaba gran revuelo entre las chicas de aquel país… le comentaba lo interesante que era y cuanto le gustaría conocerlo en persona ya que el Chat tiene sus limitantes. La chica ojiazul estaba nerviosa ya que al igual que la castaña pronto presentaría su admisión a nivel superior, lo cual la tenía bajo mucho estrés y un constante nerviosismo que no podía controlar. Se despidió deseándole lo mejor del mundo y envió saludos a toda su familia.

Mimi cerró aquel sobre, su amiga estaba logrando todos aquellos objetivos que se planteó en la infancia y eso le alegraba mucho, el que conociera por fin a un chico que le causara tales sentimientos le decía que Umi Ryuzaki había dejado de ser tan ególatra y comenzaba a disfrutar de la vida tomando en cuenta a aquellos que la rodeaban, tal como ella había hecho desde que conoció a Jou.

-Jou…

El recuerdo de ese chico persistía en su memoria desde el día en que este se fue para afrontar lo que tanto dolor le causaba, odiaba no estar cerca de él en aquellos momentos de desesperación pero… estaba segura de que era fuerte y saldría adelante, pronto regresaría a su lado y por fin podrían vivir ese hermoso cuento de hadas que muchas veces creyó inexistente, sabía que llegaría el momento en que podría iniciar su propia historia de amor tal y como Taichi lo había hecho hacía ya muchos meses atrás, ¿sería que por fin disfrutaría de esa felicidad que le describía Tai en sus cartas?... eso esperaba…

-El tiempo pasa lentamente mientras espero ansiosa tu llegada, no evito pensar que soy una egoísta, no tengo presentes tus sentimientos, solo soy capaz de pensar en los míos… ¿Cómo lograremos mantener viva una relación si nos separa una larga distancia?. Sé que te amo por que este sentimiento nunca antes se había apoderado de mí, esas ansias de verte, las mariposas en el estómago, el creer que piensas en mí noche y día, todo eso me hace una persona inmensamente feliz, sin embargo, creo que aún siento un pequeño vacío… esa soledad que sentí cuando él me abandono a tan temprana edad para nunca más verlo frente a mi se niega a desaparecer… -pensó sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su corazón acababa de revelar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hospital no es el mejor lugar para enamorarte sin embargo cuando las adversidades se presentan en tu vida y sientes que estas en un callejón sin salida no puedes evitar colmarte de sentimientos que indudablemente te hacen sentir bien.

Eso le ha pasado a una persona que creyó ser feliz y haber encontrado el amor de su vida, y es que, ¿Cómo luchar en contra de tu corazón cuando éste se encuentra confundido y hundido en depresión? La soledad te hace anhelar mucho de lo que hay en el exterior y cuando lo encuentras en medio de tan abrumadora oscuridad lo tomas sin dudar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una pareja camina animadamente por las calles del distrito de Hokkaidō, los milagros existen después de todo, al menos para uno de ellos, y es que el saber que tu padre ha salido del hospital después de que días antes los doctores no daban esperanza alguna debido a tan deplorable estado no es cualquier suceso.

Nunca te imaginas que las adversidades lleguen a unir así a dos personas, en medio de tanto sufrimiento han descubierto un fuego que quema intensamente sus corazones estando uno cerca del otro y demostrándose esa comprensión y apoyo que tanto necesitaron y necesitarán a partir de ese momento.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? –Dice el chico con una sonrisa-

-La chica contesta después de pensarlo detenidamente- Estoy agotada, creo que prefiero ir a casa y relajarme… ya que mi madre estará ocupada por el resto del día ¿te gustaría ir? –Dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-Es una buena idea

-¿Que te parece si vemos aquel nuevo drama que transmiten por la NBC?

-Ver un drama no es mi ideal para pasar la tarde

-¡Vamos! Es divertido… Anda, prometo que no te aburrirás –dijo la chica-

-Bien, vamos…

La tarde de aquel día martes no fue tan aburrida después de todo, al terminar de ver aquel drama de moda, cenaron y platicaron animadamente sobre los sucesos que últimamente había en sus vidas, recordaron como fue que se conocieron y cuan agradecidos estaban por aquello que llegaron a llamar "un regalo divino".

-Veo que te sientes mejor, me alegra saber que esa mirada triste y vacía ah desaparecido.

-Si –respondió el chico dudoso- Estas seis largas semanas han sido difíciles, sin embargo, al superar todo lo ocurrido y el arreglar las cosas con mi padre a tiempo me han quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Me alegra oír eso… por cierto ¿Cuándo regresarás de América? Recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre una beca.

-Así es, aún me quedan unos meses, sin embargo dudo recuperar el tiempo perdido, creo que lo mejor será regresar a mi colegio en Tokyo

-No te des por vencido, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, después de todo eres uno de los alumnos más inteligentes que eh conocido –aseguró- Aunque si regresas podremos vernos a menudo –dijo sin pensar esas ultimas palabras-

-Lo intentaré –Contestó contagiado por la sinceridad e ingenuidad de la pelirroja-

El tiempo pasó y con el llegó la penumbra de la noche, las estrellas adornaban el manto oscuro que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del cielo siendo éste coronado por la hermosura y luminosidad de la luna. Ambos chicos miraron por la ventana admirando la hermosura de la luna, buscando sus manos desesperadamente y uniéndolas fuertemente desahogando la frustración que se filtraba en sus corazones en esas interminables noches llenas de soledad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde has estado hijo? –Se escuchó la voz melodiosa de una mujer al abrir la puerta-

-Solo salí a despejarme un poco… -contesta cortante-

-Jou… ¿hasta cuando dejarás esa actitud fría y arrogante?, sabes que me preocupo por tu bienestar.

-Lo se… lo siento –prosiguió después de analizar aquellas palabras y el tono de voz con que habló- Es solo que estoy agotado y es hora de que busque un trabajo, esta casa no se sostendrá sola –dijo seguido de una sonrisa obviamente fingida-

El chico peliazul entró quitándose los zapatos, su inquietud era evidente y su madre estaba preocupada por él ya que desde la muerte de su padre no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en trabajar y dejar a un lado sus estudios, sabía que ejercer la medicina era su mayor anhelo y no dejaría que ese sueño se truncara por la situación que atravesaban.

-Jou escúchame…

-Mamá me iré a dormir, mañana hablaremos.

-No –dijo con elevado tono de voz- Estoy cansada de ver como te consumes lentamente, te comprendo ya que el mismo dolor que sientes lo sentimos tu hermano y yo –dijo mirando fijamente al chico que le daba la espalda a punto de subir por las escaleras- Jou creo que estás asumiendo un papel que no te corresponde dentro de esta familia, tu no debes tener ni la más mínima idea de dejar el colegio ¿Qué harás cuando en un futuro te arrepientas de esta decisión?, será demasiado tarde y no quiero que vivas amargado el resto de tu vida al darte cuenta de ello… hay suficiente dinero para cubrir los gastos de la universidad y de no ser así yo podré trabajar para todo aquello que haga falta…

-Mamá no quiero ser una carga, no hablaremos más de este tema, ya tomé una decisión ¿crees que con esas palabras me harás cambiar de parecer?

-Espero que así sea… ¿crees que algún día llegarás a ser una carga para mi?, eso nunca sucederá ya que eres parte importante en mi vida, una razón de vivir y nunca dejaré que cometas semejante error –se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente- Llevaremos una vida normal y trataremos de ser felices a pesar de la ausencia de tu padre… después de todo… durante un tiempo nos acostumbramos a ese vacío –susurró con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos-

-Mamá –pronunció antes de corresponder ese abrazo que aunque lo negara tanta falta le hacía para deshacerse de frustraciones, tristezas y malos recuerdos a lo largo de su vida- Perdóname…

-No debo disculparte por nada… soy yo la que te pide disculpas por no saber expresar esto desde antes y dejarte sufrir durante tanto tiempo, prometo que nunca sucederá de nuevo, seré una mejor madre y no dejaré que nuestra familia decline

-Lo sé, eres una mujer muy fuerte…sabes… creo que tengo hambre –dijo con mejores ánimos-

-Entonces cenemos ese delicioso katsudon que preparé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las calles de Odaiba comienzan poco a poco a ser transitadas, son alrededor de las 6 a.m. y un nuevo día de labores está por iniciar, un chico de larga y alborotada cabellera castaña se encuentra viendo fijamente el blanco techo de su recámara.

No hay nada que logre sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ni el ruido que hace su hermana al tirar un cesto de basura o azotar accidentalmente la puerta del baño, ni Yuki su gato que araña insistentemente la puerta de su habitación, mucho menos los autos que comienzan a transitar uno tras otro sobre las calles de la ciudad… nada… al parecer está azorado…

-Extraño tanto estar cerca de ella que ni el sueño puedo conciliar –susurra casi inaudiblemente- me pregunto si tardará mucho en regresar… creo que debo pensar en una fiesta de bienvenida o al menos en una reunión acogedora, no todos los días la chica que amas te deja solo tanto tiempo…

-Tai ya levántate o llegarás tarde al entrenamiento –dice su hermana al otro lado de la puerta-

-Lo sé –dice con una mueca de fastidio-

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico llega a la cocina donde su hermana se encuentra preparando su almuerzo y un obentou para medio día, la mira por unos segundos y no puede evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en que era una pequeña niña que lloraba y se preocupaba por todo… ahora sabía cuidarse por si misma y ya no necesitaba de él; recordó repentinamente que a sus espaldas estaba saliendo con el hermano de su mejor amigo… la sonrisa que hacía escasos segundos se había dibujado en su rostro desapareció dando lugar a una mueca de fingido enfado, se acercó muy sigilosamente y con voz seria habló…

-Hikari… ¿Por qué no has mencionado el hecho de que sales con Takeru?

-¿Qué? –casi dio un grito al escuchar aquellas palabras- No… yo… cuando… ¿quien te dijo? –alcanzó a articular nerviosa-

-Tengo mi fuente de información

-Pues Sora si que no sabe guardar secretos –dijo molesta-

-Sora no está dentro del tema… dime ¿Por qué ocultármelo?

-Por que eres un hermano celoso que ahuyenta a todo aquel chico que se me acerca… Daisuke por ejemplo –contesta con una mirada de reproche- Sabías cuanto me gustaba y no te importó, tuviste que alejarlo de mí y no dejarlo en paz hasta que te enteraste que se mudarían al otro lado del planeta

-El no era digno de mi hermana consentida

-Tu única hermana –repuso la chica- Tai ya no soy una niña y sé lo que hago… yo no me entrometo en tus asuntos y mucho menos en tus relaciones amorosas y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas

-Está bien, acepto que eh cometido errores, pero no debiste ocultármelo ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-Dos meses… antes de que digas algo, él es un chico especial, me quiere, cuida y sobre todo se preocupa por mi y si no me crees pregúntale a Yamato

-Tranquila, estoy seguro de que Takeru es un buen chico, así que no te preocupes.

-¿En serio? –dudo por un segundo de aquellas palabras- ¿que sucede contigo? –Dijo sorprendida-

-Nada… solo digamos que comprendí que eres toda una mujer –concluyó tomando el obentou de su hermana y saliendo de casa- ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Taichi! –Gritó al ver que el castaño robaba su comida, sin embargo una mirada alegre y una sonrisa se distinguieron en su rostro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me siento como una completa descarada, no sé como es que sigo haciendo esto aún sabiendo que haré sufrir a alguien… odio esta estúpida mentira en la que estoy viviendo y en la que están involucradas personas importantes ¿Qué demonios me sucedió? De un momento a otro mi perfecta vida dio un giro inesperado.

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es más que un engaño, es… traición, pero ¿que hacer?, ¿que decir?, ¿Cómo terminar con algo que te agrada y hace sentir tan bien?, ¿Cómo renunciar a un sentimiento que nació en los peores momentos de tu vida y hasta la fecha es simplemente lo mejor que hay en ella?...

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminan la ciudad, las personas caminan apresuradas de un lado a otro, los autos pasan a alta velocidad, los niños juegan divertidos mientras sus madres cuidan de ellos sentadas sobre las bancas del parque… la chica que tiene la mirada fija sobre el suelo mientras sostiene su bolso, parece preocupada, levanta la vista al escuchar su nombre y dirige la mirada al dueño de tan agradable voz.

Sus miradas se encuentran y la pelirroja no evita sonreír como una tonta al ver aquella persona que últimamente hace que su corazón lata velozmente.

Después de un afectuoso saludo ambos comienzan a caminar lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siento un enorme vacío en mi interior, los primeros días mi tranquilidad era inmensa e inexplicable, el solo saber que pronto estaríamos juntos me hacía feliz y bastaba para llenarme por completo, pero ahora tengo miedo, es un extraño presentimiento que no se aleja de mi y por más que me gustaría deshacerme de el no puedo.

La distancia está enfriando la calidez de mi corazón y matando un sentimiento que creí sincero y eterno, no lo soporto, él realmente es la persona que esperé fervientemente, aquel al que buscaba con desesperación, sin embargo, su repentina indiferencia y sus palabras frías en la ultima llamada me hacen dudar de sus sentimientos por mi, el miedo me invade con solo pensar que podría perderlo y el corazón se me hace nudo, es suficiente, me basta con haberlo perdido a él, a ese niño que permaneció en mi mente infantil por largo tiempo, perder a Joe es algo que no apruebo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos amantes con las manos entrelazadas, caminando lentamente sobre el congelado asfalto, dos miradas que ocultan un sentimiento mutuo pero que a pesar de ello reflejan preocupación y frustración, ambos mirando el estrellado cielo nocturno en pleno invierno que los cobija afablemente, ambos pensando que indudablemente el destino que les espera no importará siempre y cuando estén juntos, ambos soñando en un mundo uno al lado del otro… un mundo que podría desmoronarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aun en su contra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hice todo lo que pude para poder mantener vivo este sentimiento, día y noche tratando de tener presente su imagen, de recordar su sonrisa y su voz, sin embargo, al final todo fue en vano, desaparecieron progresivamente sustituidos súbitamente en contra de mi voluntad.

Me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, si en tan poco tiempo la distancia me hizo olvidarla sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento ¿que me hace pensar esperar su perdón?...

Me pregunto si el amor verdadero realmente existe, en estos momentos mi respuesta es un sincero no, tarde o temprano uno de los dos se irá, tal vez sin ninguna explicación sincera, con un simple abrazo y palabras vacías, habrá lágrimas y rencor, pero sobre todo dolor…

Al regresar a América por lo que hace falta indudablemente me enfrentare con eso y más, me enfrentaré con la persona que creí correcta durante mucho tiempo, con una chica linda a la cual no me gustará hacer sufrir, sin embargo, continuando con este engaño el resultado será peor y su dolor más grande, no, nadie debe sufrir por mi causa egoísta e inmadura, ¿me odiará?, claro que sí, tanto tiempo esperando por mi, yo se lo pedí, que me esperara y no me olvidara; al final mi descuido ocasionó lo que me temí al regresar a Japón, nos separaremos, todo terminará sin siquiera haber comenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El tiempo pasó rápidamente, sin embargo, para mí fue suficiente para saber que estando a tu lado soy inmensamente feliz, no quiero que termine, no quiero dejar de sentir tu piel rozando lamía, tu mirada clavada en mi, ni tus labios sobre los míos… no Quiero… Joe, no me dejarás ¿verdad?, promételo, di que me buscarás cuando vuelvas de América y que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.

-Yo… también soy feliz a tu lado, pero no puedo seguir disimulando y ocultando lo que sucede, en cuanto arregle las cosas prometo que volveré para estar contigo

-Lo sabía, hay alguien más ¿no es así?

-… Sí –dijo después de unos segundos, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha- ella es… una persona especial a la cual no deseo herir, es por eso que debo decírselo antes de que todo se salga de control, ¿lo comprendes?

-Sí, yo también debo arreglar algunos asuntos ¿sabes?... mentirle a mi novio me hace sentir muy mal.

-Vaya, al parecer ambos somos tan…

-Despreciables –concluyó la chica-

-Supongo que esa es la palabra adecuada –dijo decepcionado- vamos, la cafetería esta cerca, tienen un pastel de zarzamora que de seguro te encantará –dicho esto la acercó hacia él y besó su mejilla derecha, continuando con eso su camino-

- Joe… -Dijo casi en susurro viéndolo caminar delante de ella, de un momento a otro recargo su frente en la espalda del chico- Di que me amas…

-¿Eh?

- Por favor, di que me amas…

-Sonrió dulcemente y giró para estar frete a ella, tomó su mentón y con una suave voz lo dijo- Te amo Sora…

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_Sé que mis queridos lectores son muy perceptivos y desde el principio supieron hacia donde se dirigía el asunto ¿verdad?... como ven el cuento de hadas no duró por mucho y el momento de la cruel confesión de Joe vendrá en el siguiente capítulo pero… ¿la pelirroja será capaz de hacer lo mismo?, ya lo sabremos hehehe_

_Les deseo lo mejor_

_Y por supuesto_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD_

_Y_

_UN AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE FELICIDAD Y METAS QUE CUMPLIR_

_* _

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	9. Lágrimas de Sangre

_Un capítulo más, tuve problemas al momento de ordenarlo así que espero haya quedado claro, de no ser así por favor háganmelo saber ¿ok?_

_Ejem… soy mala expresando mis sentimientos así que era de esperarse que también sería mala al momento de exponerlos en "papel" a pesar de que son ficticios, miles de disculpas si no armé un diálogo explícito en la última parte de este capitulo, siendo sincera sobraba, ya que al final sabríamos el inminente resultado xD_

_Gracias a todos los lectores, especialmente a: __**Meems Asakura, Mimi Star, Hibari, Allison Doolin, -Akari-, Jaarin, Taichii Yagami, Kaoru Hino**__ por su apoyo en el capítulo anterior, se los agradezco mucho, créanlo o no me levantan el ánimo _

_Ya saben, todas las dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos, comentarios etc… los atiendo mediante un review _

_¡Ja Ne!_

_

* * *

_

**CaPíTuLo IX**

"Bloody Tears"

"_El final del invierno se acerca precipitadamente, pronto ya no existirá vestigio alguno de la blanca nieve, todos portarán ropa ligera y la llamada "estación de los enamorados" dará comienzo._

El regreso a casa ha sido realmente rápido, el invierno se aleja poco a poco y en su lugar llegará el olor de las flores y el hermoso azul en el cielo despejado siendo coronado por los rayos de sol.

Mi padre regresará a Odaiba conmigo y aunque sé que no lo veré tan seguido como deseo, tengo la seguridad de que estaremos disponibles el uno para el otro siempre que lo necesitemos. Es increíble como nuestra relación ha mejorado aunque me entristece saber que tubo que suceder algo como esto para que nos reconciliáramos después de tantos años de alejamiento, ahora sé que no importando aquello que tanta tristeza me causó el lazo de sangre que poseemos nos unirá por siempre.

Aunque Taichi y yo no poseamos un lazo así ¿él sería capaz de perdonarme?; sé que fui inconciente al enamorarme de Jou cuando tenía en Tai todo lo que deseaba, pero… en esos momentos lo que menos hice fue pensar en él.

Taichi…

¿Cuando sepas la cruel forma en la que me comporte que sucederá entre nosotros?, ¿dejaré de ver tu hermosa sonrisa?, ¿dejaré de ver tu perfil mientras caminas a mi lado?, ¿dejaré de sentir tu calida mano tomada de la mía?...

Taichi… lo que menos deseo es saber que me odias.

ಎ ಎ ಎ

Al escuchar aquel sonido inconfundible un chico moreno se apresura hacia la puerta del departamento, la dueña de aquel lugar dejo en manos del chico todo lo correspondiente a la llegada de su hija mientras ella daba un paseo simplemente para que ambos tuvieran un momento de privacidad. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la mirada inconfundible de su novia y una mueca de sorpresa al verlo ahí, sonríe y la ayuda con sus pertenencias mientras se adentran al lugar.

La pelirroja lo sigue hasta llegar a la sala y mira fijamente a ese chico que ah estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas desde la infancia, ahora que lo tiene en frente las palabras de atoran en su garganta y un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apodera de ella, no sabe la dirección que tomará su relación, sin embargo, ahora tiene algo muy claro…

Taichi deja todas esas maletas y paquetes en la sala; acaricia la mejilla de la chica y la observa detenidamente mientras ella cierra los ojos, tenerla lejos fue doloroso pero ahora que están juntos de nueva cuenta aprovechará esos días de ausencia, la abraza y la pelirroja no hace otra cosa que corresponder el gesto, recién ah llegado y las malas noticias pueden esperar.

¿No es así?

Después de unos minutos nuestras miradas por fin se cruzan e inmediatamente mi mente bloquea aquello que me preocupa, sé que mi enfermizo comportamiento solo retraza el inminente final y me repito una y otra vez que lo único que logro es agudizar el problema y las consecuencias.

Siento tus labios rozar los míos y abro la boca en un desenfrenado acto, reflejo de sentimientos reprimidos que se exteriorizan con la persona menos indicada en estos momentos, soy conciente de mis actos pero no puedo detenerme Taichi… sé que debería dejar de pensar en él y dedicar mi tiempo y esfuerzo en retomar nuestra relación pero no puedo, algo dentro de mí lo evita.

Sin embargo sé que alejarte de mi no es la solución, no quiero que me odies y si puedo evitarte ese sentimiento ocultándotelo entonces lo haré, aunque parezca abominable, la mentira en la que viviremos nunca la sabrás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Soportar el dolor de otros es algo que no todos se atreven a hacer, ver las lágrimas brotar de ojos inocentes es lo que muchos desearían nunca mirar… cuando sin saberlo causas esas emociones en un ser amado no haces más que repetir una palabra hasta el cansancio –Perdóname-."_

En cuanto dieron el aviso de aterrizaje mi corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente, la razón no la sé con seguridad, pero sea lo que sea esto debe terminar antes de que sea momento de volver a Japón para regresar a mi vida cotidiana… aunque… sé que eso no sucederá, no volverá a ser lo mismo de ninguna forma, y aún en lo profundo de mi corazón lamento que se haya dado de esta forma algo que comenzó como un "cuento de hadas".

Sé que pedir perdón y decir que todo estará mejor sin mi a su lado no es más que la excusa más estúpida que se me puede ocurrir e indudablemente Mimi se dará cuenta de lo que sucede, la pregunta es ¿realmente es correcto decirle que salgo con alguien más?, sería conveniente decir que regresaré a Tokyo y que lo mejor es dejarnos de ver ya que la distancia arruina hasta la más sólida relación, dime Mimi, ¿qué es mejor?...

Lo que menos quiero es acabar con tus ilusiones, y en estos momentos llenos de perturbación solo soy capaz de esquivar tu mirada, no lo puedo evitar y sé que te has dado cuenta, sabes que algo no anda bien conmigo y que no soy el mismo… Mimi, por favor, evítame ser yo quien inicie la conversación, sé que de ser así seré lo suficientemente estúpido como para herirte, no… no puede ser en estos momentos, no ahora, evítame ver tristeza reflejada en esos hermosos ojos que un día amé.

El sufrimiento se da en diferentes niveles, y el que está a punto de nacer en un corazón noble no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuan grande será, solo espero que no sea razón para llegar a extremos de locura y odio.

Sé que aunque recibas una explicación no podré justificar mis acciones, no merezco estar cerca de ti ni por un segundo… Sora… ella al menos me conoce, sabe que clase de basura soy y me acepta tal cual, no le importa y es que… estamos juntos en esto…

ಎ ಎ ಎ

Después de un alegre recibimiento me doy cuenta de que esa actitud fría que percibí hace tiempo aun ahora permanece, sé que hago mal en no darle importancia pero la verdad es que así lo deseo, no deseo tomar en cuenta tan tonto sentimiento que invade mi corazón desde hace tiempo, no quiero…

Pero, tal vez lo mejor es abrir los ojos eh imaginar la posibilidad de un adiós.

¿Fue mucho tiempo el que estuvimos alejados Jou?

¿Para ti fue tanto tiempo como para olvidarme?, di que mis sospechas son falsas y que no tienen fundamento alguno, di que me falta confianza en mi misma y en las personas que me rodean, me gustaría tanto escucharlo…

-Jou, estas aquí… Me alegra que estés bien –sonríe fraternalmente al tenerlo frente a ella-

-Mimi…

Lo siguiente que sentí fue tu cuerpo cerca del mío, tus brazos rodeando mi cuello y tibias lágrimas mojar mi camisa, sé que después de esto todo será más complicado…

-Debes estar exhausto, vamos a casa

-Mimi…

-¿Por que tienes esa expresión?... Suzuki-san también desea verte, dice que te ha extrañado mucho –expresa con un suave tono de voz, toma la mano izquierda del ojiazul y guiándolo a la salida de aquel bullicioso lugar-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_El atardecer parece ser el mejor refugio para un corazón afligido, confundido y lleno de inquietud, el frío viento roza su rostro y la mirada escrupulosa y fría no se hace esperar observando fijamente aquellos ojos alegres y llenos de ilusión, algo oprime su corazón y una mueca de dolor aparece repentinamente, al verse descubierto oculta su ofuscación con una sonrisa fingida y un abrazo hipócrita hacia aquella figura curiosa."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me eh enterado de muchas cosas que pensé no escucharía en mucho tiempo, él se va… a pesar de que la beca obtenida cubría todo el año escolar, a pesar de que creí que estaba tranquilo y feliz al haber encontrado buenas amistades.

La noticia me cayó peor que un balde de agua fría, abrí los ojos enormemente y pregunte lo obvio "_¿Por que?", _La respuesta fue un ambiguo "_Así lo decidí_" y de ninguna manera quede conforme con eso, escrute su mirada y encontré vacío, preocupación y… algo más que no logré entender…

Comprendí que nuestra historia había llegado a un punto crítico y en ese momento creí con todo mi corazón que podríamos superar eso y más, pero… lo que estaba apunto de venir me abrió los ojos y caí en cuenta de que definitivamente mi vida en el amor estaba destinada al fracaso.

ಎ ಎ ಎ

Es de noche, salimos de un café, son alrededor de las diez y el frío viento me recuerda que aún es invierno así que enrollo la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello mirando al cielo para admirar las nubes que lo cubren por completo, anhelando ver de nuevo las brillantes estrellas que tanto amo.

Miré hacia atrás y lo vi caminar hacia mí, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de la chaqueta, tiritando de frío y con una expresión seria y decidida.

Mientras caminamos el silencio estaba presente, para mi sorpresa y a diferencia de otras veces resulta incómodo y no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho y esa extraña sensación de nuevo, la misma que sentí en cuanto lo vi llegar al aeropuerto hacía escasos 7 días, la misma sensación que tuve cuando me dijo que partía de regreso a su hogar…

No supe en que momento él se adelantó y caminaba presuroso delante de mí, no supe en que momento susurró mi nombre, no supe exactamente en que momento se detuvo y giró para verme a los ojos, simplemente… no lo supe hasta que fue inevitable…

Esa oscura mirada, fría y seria me atravesaba el corazón con tal dolor que me sentía desfallecer, ahí parados en medio del Central Park con los faroles encendidos y como únicos testigos de aquella vergonzosa y desgarrante escena.

Sus palabras aun resuenan en mis oídos, sin embargo prefiero no repetirlas, su mirada me causa dolor y prefiero olvidarla, me siento traicionada y como una estúpida al creer ciegamente en sus sentimientos, todo lo que anhelé, lo que amé y admiré en él desapareció por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo veo y mi mirada cambia por completo, ¿acaso esto es odio?, tal vez sea así y siento mucho que haya sustituido al amor que un día dije sentir…

En el momento en que escuché esas palabras sentí mis mejillas arder, presa del rencor y enojo que comenzó a inundar mi ser rápidamente, las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y luchaban por salir, pero no fue así, no permití en ningún momento que me vieras ceder a esta extraña mezcla de sentimientos, ante todo tengo dignidad y orgullo, con la frente en alto te diré adiós y finalizará esto que nunca tubo la oportunidad de comenzar.

Mis brazos se ponen rígidos, estirados a lo largo de mi cuerpo y cierro tan fuertemente mis puños que duele, duele mucho… pero ese dolor es preferible a aquel que oprime mi pecho, es más soportable que el de mi corazón, solo soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos, buscando una respuesta sincera, más allá de aquellas palabras que acabo de escuchar, tratando inútilmente de que me digas mediante cualquier gesto que esto es más que una cruel mentira, pero no lo logro, por más que busco lo único que veo en tu mirada es compasión y lástima hacia esta estúpida que creyó conocerte y amarte profundamente.

Doy un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarme de ti, intento con un esfuerzo aún sobrehumano no percibir tu aroma, bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta de que soy débil y que no puedo soportar un segundo más frente a ti y en esta situación tan incómoda.

Lo hago, doy otro paso atrás y levanto de nuevo la mirada encontrándome con tus profundos ojos azabache…

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… –dice indignada- no es necesario que des explicaciones, lo que sucedió no me importa, no quiero verte de nuevo, no quiero… saber nada de ti Jou –Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de aquel lugar oscuro iluminado por la tenue luz del farol-

Aunque creas que soy tonta no es así, la verdad es que esas palabras que se atoran en tu garganta las comienzo a escuchar, palabras desesperadas por salir y ser escuchadas para terminar con tu sufrimiento y carga de conciencia, creí que de nuevo podría sentir el calor de una abrazo sincero y un beso lleno de amor, pero al parecer aquel sentimiento que intenté alimentar fue una perdida de tiempo.

Al fin lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos, ese sentimiento que parecía haber olvidado regresó, un dolor agudo se albergo en su pecho... se detuvo y observó aquella brillante luna una vez más, aunque no lo admitiera aquella confesión había sido lo mejor, después de todo vivir en un engaño al final habría resultado peor.

ಎ ಎ ಎ

Al ver la expresión que se forma en tu rostro me doy cuenta de que el rencor que sientes hacia mi lo tengo más que merecido, merezco enormemente recibir tus golpes o maldiciones, no importa lo que sea Mimi, lo recibiré sin oponerme por que eso y más merece un ser infame como yo.

Te alejas lentamente, mirándome inexorablemente, tratando de buscar más que aquellas simples y frías palabras que escuchaste, pero no hay nada, estoy en blanco y no tengo la valentía de continuar hablando, ¿Cómo es que esta noche perfecta termino de esta forma?, ¿Cómo es que todo se dio así?, ¿Cómo es que ahora no veo más que vacío en tus ojos?... se que pedir disculpas es ridículo, no las aceptarías, se que ahora te he perdido definitivamente, pero ¿a caso no lo dijiste hace un tiempo Mimi? "un ser humano esta expuesto a las tentaciones"… y eso, justamente eso, es lo que me ha sucedido.

Aunque quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que me disculpes no puedo, algo bloquea mi garganta y me impide hacer sonido alguno… solo soy capaz de mirarte impávido, noto como das uno, dos pasos hacia atrás y esa mirada se posa sobre mí llena de rencor.

Al escuchar tus palabras abro más los ojos y un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invade, ahora más que nuca el peso sobre mis hombros es mayor, creí que al dar por concluida esta conversación se iría, desaparecería, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, no puedo sostenerme en pie Mimi…

Te veo correr, tan rápido como nunca antes lo habías hecho, te alejas de mí, desapareces y lo único que queda es tu aroma a manzana impregnado en el ambiente.

- Adiós… Mimi –susurró sintiendo una opresión en el corazón y un deseo inevitable de desahogar su pena, no sabía por que pero sus ojos se inundaron repentinamente de lágrimas resultado de su frustración-

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_Desde un principio advertí que esta historia sería larga, no se si eso es bueno o malo pero a estas alturas ya no puedo hacer nada para remediar la situación._

_Por cierto, Happy Valentine's Day! xD aunque seré sincera, creo que esta fecha es consumismo puro… aún así espero que se la pasen bien ¿ok?_

_Salu2_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	10. Final y Principio

_¡N__ǐ__ H__ǎ__o!_

_Ya está aquí el décimo capítulo, creo que es más largo de lo habitual XD, espero lo disfruten._

_Gracias por leer, y mi especial agradecimiento a quienes hacen llegar su opinión: __**Jaarin, Meems Asakura, Lady-Apolion, Allison Doolin, Kaoru Hino, anni fer, -Akari- **__y por último pero no menos importante __**Mimi Star**__ n-n_

* * *

**CaPíTuLo X**

"Final and Beginning"

~***~

La noche anterior Mimi había regresado a casa en medio de un mar de lágrimas, no podía retenerlas, caían aún en contra de su voluntad, estaba deshecha y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que no le importaba la verdad era otra. Entró a su casa diciendo a sus padres que se sentía fatal, subió a su habitación sin siquiera mirarlos y se encerró hasta la mañana siguiente cuando, al verlos preocupados decidió contarles lo sucedido y aun sorprendidos le brindaron a su hija palabras de aliento.

Salió a medio día, con el rostro ensombrecido a causa de su mala noche, parecía no tener un lugar a donde dirigirse sin embargo, repentinamente supo que quería estar con alguien que la escuchara y comprendiera, así dio vuelta a la siguiente cuadra y abordó un taxi, minutos después estuvo frente a una gran casa estilo inglés, el enorme jardín y la fuente con agua cristalina dejaba observar que quien viviese ahí tenía además de buen gusto un gran ingreso económico; tocó el timbre y una voz femenina preguntó la razón de su visita, al reconocer la voz la rejilla se abrió dándole paso a la castaña que fue recibida con un agradable "Hola" de parte de la mucama y trató en vano de saludarla de igual forma…

-Mimi ¿sucede algo malo? Pareces enferma -Preguntó preocupada-

-No me siento muy bien Mariane, necesito ver a Michael si no te importa…

-Claro –contestó- está en su habitación, ya sabes el camino –sonrió-

-Gracias… -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ir escaleras arriba-

Al estar frente aquella puerta que bien conocía, tocó recibiendo un "adelante Mimi" la chica al verlo sonrió fugazmente, esa casa contaba con servidumbre sin embargo el chico odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal y prefería ser él el encargado de arreglar su alcoba.

-Siento mucho llegar de improvisto –dijo con un hilo de voz al verlo guardar apresuradamente ropa y libros en el armario-

-No te preocupes, últimamente hemos estado tan ocupados en el colegio que no tengo tiempo de nada más –sonrió apenado, pero al notar el estado se su amiga su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación- ¿Sucede algo?

-Al escuchar aquellas palabras la chica se derrumbó, cubría su boca en un esfuerzo por evitar que los sollozos brotaran- Mike…

-Calma Mimi… –dijo confundido y dolido al verla en ese estado-

-Ya no hay nada… entre él y yo…

Michael suavizo sus facciones y la miró con cariño, su castaña amiga parecía muy afectada, escuchó a la chica y después de minutos eternos en los que pensó la situación supo que fue la mejor opción, a pesar de lo cruel que pudiese escucharse, la decisión tomada por Jou al decirle la verdad fue a fin de cuentas lo adecuado, de esa forma pudo evitarle un dolor mayúsculo a Mimi. La tomó entre sus brazos, otorgándole el cariño y apoyo que ella tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos, besó su frente y mirándola a los ojos sonrió, Mimi repentinamente se tranquilizó y respiró con normalidad nuevamente.

-No se que haría sin ti a mi lado Mike, haz sido mi mayor apoyo en momentos difíciles de mi vida, te lo agradezco… –dijo la chica aún en medio del llanto-

-Para eso son los amigos Mimi, siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias –dijo antes de hundirse de nuevo en los brazos reconfortantes del rubio-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ajetreada vida en las transitadas calles Neoyorquinas estaba a punto de concluir, eran las 9:30 PM y una figura femenina caminaba apresuradamente, la jornada de trabajo se había alargado debido a diversos asuntos que no podían esperar al día siguiente.

Casi un mes atrás, después de aquella noche fatídica en su vida creyó que ocupando su mente en asuntos escolares y laborales la podrían sacar de la depresión, consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo como recepcionista en un consultorio médico, fue fácil ocupar el puesto ya que el Dr. Tenma era gran amigo de su padre, asegurándole que su hija aprendía con rapidez y que no se arrepentiría; trabajaba después del colegio y aunque era un trabajo agotador que cubría la totalidad de sus tardes le agradaba estar ahí ya que recibía consejos y aprendía de un gran médico.

Llegó a casa y después de saludar animadamente a sus padres tomó una ducha y se recostó sobre el colchón de la cama dando un largo suspiro, estaba exhausta y lo que más deseaba era dormir, sin embargo recordó aquel sobre recibido en la mañana y se levantó presurosa para tomarlo de nuevo entre sus manos, al verlo, de nueva cuenta su rostro se iluminó… era difícil de imaginar que algo tan pequeño contuviera una noticia que cambiaría su vida por completo, tenía una escritura formal con letras finas, una frase de felicitación y la firma del representante de la organización avalando la veracidad de aquellas palabras. Recorrió con la mirada aquel texto, una y otra vez, abrumada por infinidad de sentimientos, dejándole ver una luz segadora en medio de tanta oscuridad y decepción presentes últimamente en su vida, al fin parecía que su mala suerte desaparecía.

La carta es cuidadosamente doblada y guardada de nuevo en el sobre blanco, después de observarlo detenidamente lo coloca sobre el escritorio y sonríe, segundos después se sienta en un sillón cercano a la ventana y mira a través del cristal, admirando los matices que brinda la noche, su madre entra a aquella habitación cuidadosamente ordenada, le resulta increíble saber que en pocos meses esas cuatro paredes quedarán vacías, nadie abrazará la multitud de muñecos de felpa y las largas llamadas a celular desaparecerán, estudia el lugar recorriendo cada rincón hasta que da con la figura de Mimi sentada y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Continúas fantaseando hija?

-La aludida ve a la mujer y sonríe alegremente- Aún no asimilo las cosas mamá, es increíble que esto me suceda a mí.

-No es verdad, eres una excelente estudiante, decidida y comprometida con lo que haces, era obvio que esto te sucediera

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? –Dijo en voz baja, esperando escuchar la voz de su madre, pero esta no hizo ni un solo sonido. La castaña observó detenidamente a su progenitora- Yo… podré verlo de nuevo… -su mirada se lleno de vida ante esas palabras-

Satoe Tachikawa conocía mejor que nadie a su hija y sabía que en ese momento Mimi estaba más feliz al saber que vería a Taichi Yagami que por estudiar medicina en la mejor escuela de Japón- Esperaste demasiado por esto Mimi, al fin podrán recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido ¿no lo crees?

-Si –fue su respuesta, no sabía como expresar tan inmensa felicidad-

Después de aquellas palabras la mujer salió de la habitación sonriendo, ver a su hija de nuevo con una expresión sincera y alegre la reconfortaba, desde el incidente con Jou parecía haber cambiado, era fría y antipática, pero ahora la antigua Mimi renacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La brisa reconfortante sopla mitigando el calor que en primavera nunca se había sentido así, resultado tal vez del calentamiento global.

Un chico de complexión atlética yace recostado sobre el césped disfrutando de la escasa sombra que brindaba un árbol, las clases habían concluido hacía una hora, ese día no tenía prácticas de soccer y la tarea podía esperar unas horas más, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba aquel lugar, sin embargo, su momento fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de cierta pelirroja con un "ya podemos irnos" al momento en que se colocaba frente a su novio.

-Ya era hora –contesta el castaño-

-La profesora nos exige demasiado, ahora que se acercan las finales del torneo de tenis no podemos descansar ni un minuto –dice con tono exhausto-

-Comprendo, debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo Sora, confío en que serán las campeonas de este año –concluye con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Tai, haré todo lo posible

Tomados de las manos ambos adolescentes caminan despreocupados, entran en una heladería y piden algo que aminore el calor que se encierra en sus cuerpos, las pláticas como siempre suelen ser divertidas y largas, así el tiempo sin darse cuenta llega a su límite, las 8 PM y Taichi despide a su novia deseándole una buena noche, ella asiente y besa cariñosamente al chico, su mirada permanece sobre él hasta que desaparece de su vista y finalmente se adentra al complejo de departamentos donde está su residencia.

-Ya estoy en casa mamá

-Sora –exclama su madre al verla entrar- la cena está lista lava tus manos y ayúdame a poner la mesa ¿quieres?

-Si

-Por cierto, hace unos minutos recibiste una llamada –Informa al momento en que se desprende del cernedero- Me parece que su nombre es Jou… no me digas que es un pretendiente –dice pícaramente-

-Al escuchar aquel nombre la pelirroja sonríe nerviosamente y le da las gracias a su madre por el mensaje- Mañana nos quedamos de ver, aún faltan muchas lecciones que estudiar para el examen de admisión a la universidad, estudiamos juntos mamá así que no pienses cosas extrañas

-Bien, después de todo tú tienes a Taichi –dijo ingenuamente la mujer-

ಎ ಎ ಎ

Taichi no recibió respuesta a su saludo, buscó a sus padres pero al parecer nadie excepto él y Yuki estaban en casa, al entrar a la cocina leyó un mensaje de Hikari comunicándole que se encontraba con Miyako y Takeru en casa de éste último y que sus padres a última hora habían decidió salir a ver una película, el moreno lanzó un gruñido ya que tendría que preparar su cena…

La noche era larga y el trabajo escolar abrumador, es viernes y a diferencia de otros chicos de su edad se ve enclaustrado resolviendo problemas matemáticos y haciendo investigaciones para su clase de biología. Se dio un largo baño, alimento a su gato Yuki, vio un poco de televisión y se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar con su labor.

En poco más de dos meses su tranquila vida terminaría, era bien sabido que la mayoría de los universitarios dejaban a un lado su escasa vida social para dedicarse de lleno en la profesional y no estaba seguro si él formaría parte de aquel círculo, le atormentaba tanto el dejar de frecuentar a sus amigos y en especial a Sora, hacía unos meses habían pasado por un momento difícil, con el alejamiento y seriedad de la chica llegó a creer que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro comenzaba a desvanecerse, sin embargo, al parecer todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Estaba conciente de que Sora asistiría a una escuela de medicina mientras que él iría a una facultad de economía, ambas escuelas se encontraban prácticamente en polos opuestos pero quería creer que se verían lo más frecuente posible.

Eran las 11 PM cuando la puerta se escuchó y la voz inconfundible de su madre anunciaba su llegada, traían pizza por lo que, sin dudarlo ni un segundo el chico dejó sus labores y se dirigió a la cocina por su porción…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es domingo y como la mayoría de sus amigos Taichi salió temprano de su domicilio rumbo a la sede de aplicación, el momento por fin llegó, después de sacrificar su vida social y de dedicar largas rutinas al estudio, su futuro se decidiría de un forma poco sutil, lleva un año preparándose para ese momento, y aún así los nervios poco a poco comienzan a invadirlo, mientras más se acerca el momento más perturbado se siente, ve el reloj de nueva cuenta, en tan solo 15 minutos darían comienzo con aquel examen.

La mañana anterior se había reunido con Sora y Yamato quienes también presentarían esa dura prueba, era bien sabido que a Matt poco le interesaba aquel asunto puesto que deseaba llevar una vida musical, sin embargo la única condición que su padre había impuesto para seguir adelante con esa idea era presentar el examen y aprobarlo… fue así como el rubio se vio forzado a asistir a cursos intensivos de preparación.

11 AM el profesor indica a los aspirantes que pueden comenzar con la prueba, el castaño cierra los ojos por unos segundos, respira profundamente y comienza a leer las preguntas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de ahí un chico de cabellera rubia se encuentra en la misma situación, mira con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, al parecer es el único que refleja preocupación, la noche anterior estuvo platicando en línea con una chica que no hace mucho conoció, era inglesa pero de padres japoneses, la envidiaba de cierta forma, sabía lo que quería y cómo lo lograría, además contaba con el apoyo de su familia, sin embargo él se encontraba en una encrucijada, atendiendo los caprichos de su padre y presentando una prueba que ni siquiera le importaba.

Resignado miró el cuadernillo de preguntas, su nombre estaba escrito sobre el, solo esperaba que dieran el aviso para comenzar con aquella tortura… miró el reloj que se encontraba colocado justo arriba del pizarrón, aún faltaban 5 minutos, el silencio imperaba en el aula, volvió a recordar su platica de la noche anterior…

-Sé que todo saldrá bien Matt, debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo, recuerda que tu sueño depende de ello…

-No se por qué mi padre insiste en hacer esto, solo deseo componer, transmitir sentimientos a través de la música.

-Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, comprende, un padre no se permitiría ver a su hijo en la miseria.

-¿Siempre eres tan directa?

-Si… es tu segunda opción Matt, si tu carrera artística fracasa tendrás una nueva oportunidad…

Esa chica sabía como elevar o bajar el autoestima rápidamente, pero tenía razón, hasta ahora no lo había pensado de esa forma, nunca creyó que su futuro artístico tuviese la posibilidad de venirse abajo, al contrario, era famoso entre las chicas, sus conciertos agotaban localidades, le pedían autógrafos constantemente… no había cabida a la posibilidad de un fracaso, pero ella siempre lo hacía dudar, tomar cada situación como posible…

Al escuchar la voz del profesor el ojiazul abrió el cuadernillo, debía dar su mejor esfuerzo, debía aprobar ese examen y demostrar a su padre que le importaba tanto como la música que componía… su futuro dependía de ello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos manos entrelazadas, dos personas caminando al mismo paso con la preocupación enmarcada en el rostro, se sentían más que preparados, habían estudiado hasta el cansancio, estaban seguros de que lograrían el éxito, sin embargo la duda en situaciones como aquella suele hacernos bromas pesadas.

-Todo saldrá bien –dijo el chico al llegar al aula indicada-

-Si…

-Bien, estaré en el siguiente piso, recuerdas dónde nos veremos ¿no es así?

-¡Claro! –Contestó- ánimo Jou todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado –dijo, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se adentro al salón-

El peliazul subió hasta el siguiente piso y al encontrar el salón marcado con el número 156 respiró profundamente y entró para colocarse en el lugar asignado. Sintió algo moverse en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, al tomar el aparato disimuladamente, leyó el mensaje que su novia había enviado. "Te amo. Al terminar debemos ir a divertirnos ¿De acuerdo?" Sonrió fugazmente, el tiempo que pasaban juntos había disminuido considerablemente, tomando en cuenta que se encontraban el colegios distintos, se veían cada tercer día o en su defecto los domingos, sin embargo eso no era suficiente, y ese domingo estarían juntos todo lo que pudieran, recuperando el tiempo que perdían a causa de la distancia…

El "Comiencen" se escuchó y Jou dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, enfocándose de lleno al examen que definiría su futuro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, en medio de la abrumadora oscuridad de mi habitación, mirando como las cortinas se mecen al compás del viento y recibiendo la calida brisa sobre mi piel.

Desde aquel día disfruto más que nada la soledad y oscuridad que solo este lugar puede brindarme, no estoy deprimida, ya no… es solo que eh aprendido a valorar estos momentos, observando las infinitas estrellas que adornan el cielo e imaginando la cantidad de maravillas que hay en el universo, eso me ha ayudado a olvidar y en cierta manera a perdonar.

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dio por terminada aquella relación que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de comenzar, confieso que me costó un enorme trabajo aceptar la realidad, tal vez el problema es que soy demasiado confiada e ingenua, sin embargo, Jou solo fue el primer chico en mi vida, estoy segura de que en un futuro todo saldrá mejor, en verdad espero que así sea…

La chica castaña aún sumida en sus pensamientos no nota la presencia de su padre en el umbral de la puerta, la observa detenidamente, tratando de saber que tiene a su hija tan pensativa. Con pasos lentos entra hasta posarse frente a la ventana, donde la chica admira el paisaje nocturno de aquella enorme ciudad.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-Todo esta mejor ahora ¿verdad Mimi? –Pregunta seriamente su padre-

-Si –es su escueta respuesta-

-Me alegra que lo hayas superado todo aquello que te frustró en su momento… aún así creo que el estar siempre en esta habitación no es sano, deberías salir y disfrutar tu juventud…

-Estoy bien papá, no es que no desee salir, es solo que aprecio estos momentos de tranquilidad…

-Comprendo… -suspiró- Michael te espera en la sala, no lo hagas esperar mucho tiempo ¿está bien?

-Si –contesta con una cálida sonrisa al saber que su amigo se encontraba de visita-

Keisuke Tachikawa dejó sola a su hija y bajó a la sala donde la esperan pacientemente, el hombre mira detenidamente a Michael y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro "Me gustaría que un chico como tú se ganara el corazón de Mimi" –pensó-, la verdad no había considerado qué le gustaría para el futuro amoroso de su hija, pero ese rubio que siempre estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas se había ganado su respeto y aceptación.

-Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios rosados de la chica- ¿Por qué a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún sigo pensando en ti , mi curiosidad es mucho mayor ahora, quiero escuchar tu historia, que me digas que fue tan especial que hizo que te olvidaras de mi en tan poco tiempo, mi orgullo es tan grande que no quise saberlo, no quise volverte a ver, fue por eso que después de aquella noche me olvidé de todo lo relacionado contigo, a pesar de las preguntas de mis padres y amigos, de su insistencia en saber que pensaba y si estaba bien… mis sentimientos los guardé, ni siquiera Taichi se entero de esto.

Siento que no eh cambiado en absoluto, sigo siendo una estúpida, preocupándome por como la estarás pasando, que habrás hecho después de que me fui… tú… nunca intentaste comunicarte conmigo y eso me dolió… pero a pesar de todo me preocupo al no saber como estas y que harás.

Siempre que llega a mi mente la posibilidad de encontrarte en Japón mi corazón se entume, la sensación de decepción regresa y no puedo evitar odiar a esa persona que te alejo tan cruelmente de mí… ¿eres feliz? esa pregunta ronda mi mente constantemente, y ahora que todo está en el pasado y que ese día ha ido desapareciendo de mis recuerdos yo… quisiera verte, hablar y recuperar tu amistad, por que… a pesar de todo y la ira que guardé, comprendo que aún eres una persona importante para mí...

La castaña salió de su habitación y llegó hasta donde su amigo, le sonrió animadamente y minutos después salieron rumbo a un café donde Anna y John los esperaban, ésa era una de las últimas noches con sus amigos antes de partir e iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida.

Al llegar ambos chicos sonrieron y los saludaron, Anna parecía triste, se separarían después de tantos años juntos, después de todo los cuatro asistirían a diferentes universidades; miró a Mimi con curiosidad, su mirada reflejaba un brillo repentino, parecía feliz, por primera vez en muchos meses su amiga volvía a ser la misma chica eufórica…

-Amigos… -dijo alegremente- ¿Les parecería bien si pasamos el fin de semana juntos?

-¡Claro! –Contestó animada la castaña- Como decir que no ¿verdad? –Cuestionó mirando a los chicos y recibiendo su asentimiento- ¿Qué tienes planeado Anna?

-Bueno, hablé con mi padre y lo convencí para que nos permitiera usar la casa que tiene en Long Island ¿qué les parece?

-¡Vaya!... eso suena muy bien –dijeron los tres chicos al unísono-

Y así fue, ese viernes salieron rumbo a Long Island.

El último gran recuerdo que se llevaría la castaña a Japón, la gama de colores tiñendo el cielo, la brisa salada tocando su piel, la fina y blanca arena bajo sus pies y el azul del mar grabándose en su memoria… Extrañaría a sus amigos, a esos tres chicos que conoció ya hacía casi nueve años, su amistad surgió en la escuela elemental pero no fue hasta que Taichi se fue que se hicieron inseparables, como una gran familia, ellos eran sin lugar a dudas sus hermanos aunque no compartieran un lazo de sangre.

La noche del domingo hacía un calor considerable, la playa solitaria dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje, el sonido de las olas al reventar en la playa, las millones de estrellas que cubrían la oscuridad del cielo… Mimi continuaba caminando, salió del hotel hacía 20 minutos para despejar su mente un momento, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y se encontró con una mirada azulada y una sonrisa sincera, el chico le indicó que regresara con él y al entrar a aquella casa, Anna sonrió, había una gran manta con la frase "Ánimo Mimi" escrita con un pésimo hiragana y una pequeña tarta de frutas sobre la mesa…

-Chicos… -susurró conmovida- Gracias…

-Todos seguiremos caminos diferentes, pero tú Mimi eres la que se irá a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no te veremos en mucho tiempo así que decidimos despedirte de esta forma –se escuchó la voz amable y delicada de su amiga-

-Te extrañaremos Mimi –continúo John- las fiestas dejarán de ser divertidas sin tu hermosa voz al cantar opacando por completo a Anna –sonrió ante la mirada de furia de la aludida- También extrañaré tus postres… y tus palabras de aliento siempre que mis padres peleaban –su tono de voz era serio- Eres una gran chica Mimi, sé que tu vida estará llena de éxito –finalmente la abrazó- Si te tratan mal solo llámame que los pondré en su lugar ¿bien?

-Gracias John… -su mirada cristalina se hizo notar-

Mimi miró a su último amigo, su confidente, el chico que la conocía a la perfección, el que había estado desde siempre con ella, sonrió con desasosiego en el corazón… él la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sé que serás muy feliz, será un año lleno de sorpresas… verás a una persona importante en tu vida, siempre me hablaste de él como si fuera tu más grande tesoro y ahora después de tanto tiempo se reunirán de nuevo, te extrañaremos eso es seguro, sin embargo, al saber que no estarás sola nos tranquiliza, da lo mejor de ti, supera los obstáculos que se puedan presentar y sobre todo Mimi, si lo llegas a encontrar no huyas, velo de frente y hazle saber que lo has superado, que eres feliz y que todo lo has dejado en el pasado –sello aquellas palabras con un beso en la frente-

-Mike… -las palabras del rubio las escuchó con el corazón, tenía razón y no lo defraudaría- Chicos… -se abrazaron los cuatro y después de las escenas emotivas que tanto odiaba John celebraron, el fin de una etapa y el inicio de otra en sus jóvenes vidas-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj marcaba las 6 PM, la familia Yagami salía de su departamento rumbo al aeropuerto ¿cómo no recibir a tan peculiar chica después de su largo viaje?, sus rostros reflejaban felicidad y no paraban de recordar, hacía largo tiempo que no la veían y ahora, de un momento a otro se enteraban que asistiría a una universidad de Tokio gracias a una cuantiosa beca…

Taichi Yagami parece ser el más emocionado, la noticia que recibió hacía dos días parecía no asimilarla aún y es que fue tan repentina que no sabía que decir o que hacer, Mimi Tachikawa siempre fue su mejor amiga, sin importar que ahora estuviera rodeado de amistades descubiertas, siempre la tuvo presente y la recordaba con cariño, la extrañaba e indudablemente había esperado ese momento por más de 6 largos años.

Al llegar observó el tablero de vuelos y con una mueca de desconsuelo regresó con sus padres a la sala de espera, aún faltaban 20 minutos para el descenso del vuelo proveniente de New York… Se sentó junto a los demás miembros de su familia, esperando hasta que su paciencia se terminaba.

-Calma hijo pronto llegará –lo tranquilizó su madre-

-Lo sé, es solo que los nervios están matándome –contestó el castaño- Se levanto y camino para desentumir las piernas, debía tranquilizarse-

Una mirada curiosa busca con desenfreno el lugar donde debe recoger sus pertenencias, una vez hallado se dirigió ahí y firmo los papeles correspondientes, revisaron sus maletas mediante rayos x, una vez pasados todos los controles de seguridad le dieron la bienvenida a Japón.

Tomó las dos maletas que llevaba consigo y camino hacia la entrada de la Terminal.

En cuanto anunciaron la llegada del vuelo procedente de New York la mirada de Taichi se iluminó y sintió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos recorrer su ser, caminó con nerviosismo a la puerta correspondiente y observaba con detenimiento a cada persona que entraba, los minutos pasaban y nada… repentinamente la voz de su hermana menor lo sacó de su desasosiego y la vio correr animada seguida por sus padres mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre indicándole que no se quedara atrás.

Tardó unos minutos en asimilar las palabras de su hermana "¡Ahí!", miró de nuevo el camino que recorrió su familia y los siguió…

Lo primero que vio fue una figura frágil abrazada a su hermana, una melena castaña que llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros con sutiles ondas que se movían graciosamente, una piel que parecía tersa y firme, con una vestimenta que la delataba como chica estadounidense. Mimi giró para encontrarse con sus "tíos" y los abrazó de igual forma que a la pequeña Hikari, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus dulces ojos marrones, la felicidad la embargaba por completo y repetía una y otra vez "los extrañe tanto".

El cuerpo de Taichi se congeló por unos segundos, ¿era posible que aquella hermosa chica fuese su amiga?... cuando recuperó la compostura se acercó con cautela, la miró embelesado esperando una mirada por parte de ella que hasta ese momento no había notado su presencia, a cada paso su corazón latía con más rapidez, temblaba a causa del nerviosismo, al fin, después de mucho tiempo se reunían de nuevo…

Mimi guardó silencio al notar que le faltaba ver un rostro, sentir aquellos brazos que estuvo esperando por mucho, pensó fugazmente que tal vez no habría ido y una opresión apareció estrujándole el corazón, pero… sintió la mirada chocolate de su amigo, giró su cuerpo solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos que conocía a la perfección, ahí estaba, estático y mirándola detenidamente…

Las lágrimas que había logrado retener al ver a los demás integrantes de esa familia por fin resbalaron por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin tregua alguna, sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, su cuerpo tembló y sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de ella.

Taichi se abrió paso entre las personas que circulaban y por fin la tuvo frente a él, con las mejillas empapadas… las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sin embargo, en momentos como ese estaban de sobra, la tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de su amiga tocar el suyo, rodeándola cariñosamente y aspirando ese deliciosa aroma que recordaba tan bien…

-Mimi… -susurró al fin en el oído de la chica-

-Tai… -dijo por respuesta- Ya estoy aquí…

-Te extrañé tanto… -continuó el castaño-

-Yo también te extrañe –las manos del castaño tomaron con mesura el rostro de la chica y examinó cada detalle de ella, sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas encendidas y esos labios rosados, esos labios que una vez probó… sin duda alguna había cambiado, se convirtió en una chica hermosa… -

Sonrieron abiertamente y se hundieron en un nuevo abrazo que demostraba el anhelo y el cariño que a pesar del tiempo sentían el uno por el otro…

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

¡_Que tal! Al parecer estoy inspirada, tarde exactamente un mes y dos días en actualizar esta historia, todo un récord ¿eh? Hehehe._

_Ejem… bueno, Sora parece estar tranquila y sin remordimientos al llevar una "doble vida" xD pero no la odien, simplemente está confundida y… enamorada de dos hombres a la vez O-O ya veré cuando y como terminar con esta situación._

_Por otra parte ¿qué les pareció el reencuentro? espero sus comentarios al respecto ¿ok? debo aclarar que esa parte me constó mucho trabajo._

_Agradezco enormemente la paciencia que han demostrado y su apoyo, gracias a ustedes me es imposible dejar inconclusa esta historia así tarde mucho más les seguro que leerán el final n0n_

_Salu2_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	11. Estoy Aquí

_Hola de nuevo… Espero que mi demora ya no sea preocupante para ustedes xD _

_Los que estudien nivel licenciatura me comprenderán y los que no, ya verán lo difícil que resulta repartir el tiempo entre el deber y el ocio XD, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones y que puedo relajarme y olvidarme de la universidad espero que la inspiración regrese y pueda ofrecerles una merecida continuación para esta historia, de momento les dejo el capítulo 11 que me costó mucho trabajo sacar adelante T-T mi cerebro quedó por completo exhausto y sin ideas manipulables, pero al final logré escribir aunque fuese un poco._

_Salu2 y disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**月はとても青いです**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**CaPíTuLo XI**

I'm Here

~***~

La castaña recorría con la mirada cada rincón de aquel lugar, era un departamento muy acogedor con colores alegres y en completo orden, disfrutaba de la comida que Yuuko había preparado especialmente para esa ocasión, tenía una textura diferente, un color brillante, un olor embriagante, no se parecía en nada a la imitación que había en los restaurantes de New York que presumían de preparar auténtica comida japonesa, simplemente era deliciosa e incomparable.

La chica continúo admirando el lugar y su mirada caramelo se cruzó por enésima vez con la de Taichi, siempre que sucedía eso sonreían como un par de enamorados y un brillo inusual se apoderaba de sus ojos. La menor de los Yagami notaba ese pequeño detalle en ambos y sonreía animadamente, era el inminente resultado al verse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, las preguntas por parte de Yuuko continuaron, quería saber como estaban Keisuke y Satoe, si vivían en la misma casa, si él aún era un famoso médico forense si ella continuaba en el negocio de la gastronomía, tantas preguntas que paulatinamente recibían su respuesta con lujo de detalles.

Sin embargo, el padre de Taichi toco una parte sensible del corazón de Mimi…

-Recuerdo mucho a tu primo Hiro, un chico con energía de sobra, dime ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Y tus tíos aún atienden esa posada tan acogedora en Inglaterra?

La mirada de la castaña cambió por completo, dejó los Hashi a un lado del tazón y trató de sonreír aunque era notable que su ánimo decayó…

-El tío Kenichi se encuentra bien y aún se hace cargo de la posada… -un nudo se apoderó de su garganta- La tía Emilie… ella… murió hace casi 3 años a causa de cáncer encefálico y Hiro… -los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras, no sabían que decir y al mirar la expresión de la castaña supieron que era algo que no había superado por completo- Hiro murió en un accidente automovilístico hace poco más de 10 meses…

-Mimi, lo siento, no debí preguntarte sobre ellos

-No te preocupes tío… te agradezco enormemente el que aún recuerdes a mi familia –dijo seguido de una sonrisa- Él decía que en cuanto tuviera un trabajo estable y ahorrara lo suficiente me invitaría a ir de vacaciones… quería venir a Japón y verlos de nuevo a todos, sé que aunque no me lo dijera y lo negara constantemente extrañaba las peleas con Tai, los regaños y las palabras de aliento que le brindaban y la sonrisa sincera de Hikari.

-Mimi… -susurró Taichi al verla tan decaída de un momento a otro-

-Al escuchar la voz del castaño limpió esas lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas- Lo siento, no se preocupen por mi, sigo siendo sentimental –acto seguido dibujo una sonrisa tratando de no preocuparlos más- Me tranquilicé cuando supe que el murió de forma instantánea, al menos… no sufrió… y ahora cuida del tío Kenichi junto a su madre…

-¿Ésa es la razón por la cual decidiste ser médico? –Preguntó intrigada Yuuko-

-Si… mi tío se encontraba con él en el momento del accidente y quedó gravemente herido, empotrado en esa cama de hospital durante largas semanas, luchando por su vida, supe que no soportaría ver a las personas en ese estado nunca más, todos tienen derecho a vivir… Hiro tenía grandes planes y fueron frustrados repentinamente, no dejaré que nadie termine de la misma forma –dijo decidida y animada- Es por eso que cambié radicalmente de planes y decidí dedicarme a la medicina.

-Me alegra saber que estas segura de ti misma y de lo que quieres, sé que tendrás éxito Mimi –la animó Yuuko, seguido del respaldo de su esposo y enseguida de los hermanos Yagami-

-Gracias… -su tristeza poco a poco se disipo y volvió a ser la Mimi sonriente de siempre-

Al terminar la cena, temas como la familia, los planes a futuro y sobre todo los recuerdos que compartían prolongaron la plática hasta altas horas de la noche, la chica se hospedó en ese departamento que inmediatamente le fascino, con ese ambiente familiar y lleno de personas que apreciaba de sobremanera, la alegría que sentía al estar ahí era indescriptible y con esos pensamientos durmió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, con paz y tranquilidad inundando su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Escuela de medicina como otras tantas en el país contaba con dormitorios para los estudiantes de intercambio e indudablemente resultaba un gasto menos a la ya de por si difícil vida que llevaban los extranjeros en Japón, especialmente en Tokyo que pertenecía a las ciudades más caras del mundo, algunos universitarios se veían en la necesidad de trabajar medio tiempo a pesar de los gastos que cubrían las becas; sin embargo debido a la demanda que obtuvo la institución ese año los lugares disponibles se agotaron rápidamente, por lo tanto los padres de Mimi le consiguieron un departamento no muy lejos del colegio, era pequeño pero acogedor y lo mejor de todo es que no era demasiado costoso, el inconveniente es que no contaba con ascensor así que la chica llegaría hasta el sexto piso subiendo escaleras…

La castaña abrió la puerta y se encontró con el lugar vacío, los muebles que su madre había elegido con fascinación a través de un portal de Internet aún no llegaban así que solo acomodó sus maletas dentro de la habitación. Eran las 2 PM, la noche anterior y aún por la mañana había recibiendo miles de veces la propuesta de que se hospedara en casa de los Yagami, después de todo la habitación de Hikari era amplia y podrían hacerse de camas dobles, sin embargo ella no quería ser un estorbo y terminó rechazando la propuesta.

-¿Puedo saber que tanto hay en estas maletas? –se escuchó una voz masculina-

-Solo lo necesario –contesto sonriente- Por consejo de mis padres viajé ligera –al escuchar esas palabras el castaño no dijo nada más, las chicas eran inevitablemente así--

-¿Te parece bien si salimos a festejar?

-¿Festejar? –preguntó sorprendida-

-¡Claro! Iremos a los lugares que frecuento, no querrás que nos quedemos todo el día aquí ¿o si?

-Bien, después de todo es seguro que los muebles lleguen al anochecer así que tendré que esperar para ordenar este lugar –contestó animada- Pero prométeme que si nos da tiempo me ayudarás con el desorden ¿si?…

-Prometido

Minutos después salieron del edificio con rumbo desconocido, Taichi insistía en mantener en secreto a dónde la llevaría y Mimi fascinada solo podía admirar las amplias calles, los enormes edificios, los autobuses que puntuales pasaban cada 15 minutos y los chicos que la observaban con cierto interés.

Subieron al Shinkansen y su parada del día fue la estación Shimbashi, en Minato-ku, primero visitaron la torre de Tokio, lugar obligatorio para todo turista y no turista, la vista desde esa altura era espectacular y desde ella apreciabas gran parte de la ciudad, los matices de colores que el cielo ofrecía, las personas que desde esa distancia parecían pequeños muñecos, los automóviles avanzando en fila y los árboles ya con hojas cobrizas.

-No imagine semejante paisaje desde aquí, hasta el momento lo que eh visto de Japón es sensacional pero esto sin duda es maravilloso, gracias por traerme aquí Taichi –dijo sonriente-

-No tienes que agradecer nada, te dije que cuando vinieras te daría un tour completo por todos los lugares que conozco ¿no es así? Y los que no, tendremos oportunidad de conocerlos juntos –concluyó el chico-

-Si…

-Bien, si te parece podemos regresar a tierra firme y pasear por las plazas, tal vez haya algo que te guste y quieras comprar…

Mimi lo dudó por un segundo, la verdad era que se había enamorado de esa vista, pero… ya tendría oportunidad de visitar ese lugar en otra ocasión, después de todo contaba con tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Recorrieron por largas horas las transitadas calles de Minato-ku, era un lugar lleno de Glamour y una de las ciudades con mayor presencia empresarial ya que, se encontraban oficinas de las más prestigiosas empresas japonesas como Dentsu, Mitsubishi, Sony e incluso Nippon Television.

Mimi parecía una niña corriendo de un lado a otro, tomando a Taichi de la mano para llevarlo a los lugares que llamaban su atención y comiendo todo aquello que se le apetecía. Al terminar el día ambos estaban exhaustos, Mimi no era una chica de glamour y estaba conciente de su situación económica en aquel país, por lo tanto se limitó a comprar una blusa color negro que llamó mucho su atención, cosa que sorprendió a Taichi, creía que la castaña se había convertido en la típica chica neoyorquina obsesiva, mimada y dispuesta a dejar su tarjeta de crédito en cero a la primera oportunidad.

-Bien, ¿regresamos? –Preguntó dudoso, la verdad era que el día había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, aún había mucho que ver y mucho que decir-

-No –Contestó la chica después de pensarlo- ¿Se enojaran mis tíos si llegas tarde a casa? –Preguntó esperando un "No" por respuesta-

-¿Te parece si les hablo y les digo que ayudaré a instalarte en tu departamento?

-Me agrada la idea –Dijo animada-

Por suerte para ambos jóvenes, Taichi se había ganado la confianza de sus padres, desde pequeño resultó ser obediente y responsable por lo tanto esa clase de permisos le eran concedidos prácticamente sin titubeo alguno.

Y así, decidieron seguir paseando por las calles de Minato-ku, admirando el paisaje nocturno, los anuncios gigantescos iluminando las principales avenidas y entrando a todo aquel establecimiento que pareciese interesante y lo más importante en compañía el uno del otro tal y como lo hacían cuando eran niños.

-Tai ¿cuándo conoceré a tu novia? –Preguntó dubitativa la castaña-

-No estoy seguro, últimamente Sora se encuentra muy ocupada, después del examen de admisión nos hemos visto ocasionalmente, aunque nos enviamos mensajes todos los días y suele llamar a casa para saber que hago.

-Espero que disponga de tiempo pronto para poder conocerla, la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad –concluyó con una sonrisa-

-Si, no puedo esperar a presentarle a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, le eh contado mucho sobre ti así que debe estar tan ansiosa como tú

La noche avanzaba rápidamente y ambos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar, caminaron sin prisa alguna aún admirando la gigantesca ciudad, Mimi no se perdía ni un solo detalle, la arquitectura, las personas, los colores... todo lo grababa en su memoria cuidadosamente, estaba segura de que a sus amigos les hubiese encantado estar ahí, pensó fugazmente en las últimas palabras que le brindaron y sonrió, indudablemente los extrañaba sin embargo estar ahí era un sueño hecho realidad y esa felicidad opacaba un poco ese sentimiento de tristeza al verse lejos de personas que admiraba y quería.

Miró el cielo fugazmente y se entristeció al notar que las estrellas se veían en la lejanía, como puntos minúsculos casi imperceptibles, suspiró, tal y como sucedía en las grandes ciudades, las cosas simples de la vida no se podían admirar y disfrutar con tanta facilidad, sin embargo, se sintió reconfortada al sentir la mano de Taichi entrelazarse con la suya y recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de su parte.

-Tal vez la próxima vez podamos ir al campo… -dijo al mismo tiempo en que observaba el cielo- Desde ahí las estrellas se admiran mejor, brillan de una forma impresionante –la miró a los ojos- estoy seguro de que te encantará –concluyó, recibiendo como respuesta un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Mimi, aseverando sus palabras-

Taichi continuó caminando sumergido ya en sus pensamientos, sin intención de soltar la mano de la chica y sin notar que un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de ésta, Mimi dibujó una suave sonrisa que ocultó sin saber por que y sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal continuó su camino al lado de aquel chico tan especial…

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, disculpen por hacerlo tan corto (ya me reivindicaré en el próximo) esperaré sus comentarios y criticas constructivas, también se aceptan sugerencias xD_

_Gracias a todos los lectores por su apoyo y como siempre mi especial agradecimiento a: __**harukita-san, Meems Asakura, cari, Allison Doolin, k-tichan, Mimi Star, Jaarin., -Akari-, Puchisko**__ que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios._

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	12. Diversos colores

_¡Hallo!_

_Un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado._

_Les recuerdo que Digimon pertenece a **Toei Animation**, esta historia es ficticia y no tiene relación alguna con personas o hechos reales._

* * *

**CaPíTuLo XII**

"いろいろな色"

~***~

_Los árboles poco a poco se tiñen con una gama de colores que van del rojizo al ocre y del amarillo al marrón, el frío viento comienza a recorrer cada rincón de la ciudad, nunca me había maravillado tanto con un paisaje, no cabe duda de que éste país tiene ocultas maravillas que por más simples que parezcan terminan extasiándote, no es justo que tanta opulencia sea capaz de existir solo aquí…_

La dulce mirada de la castaña permanece fija en aquel paisaje encaramado frente a su ventana, el viento se filtra entre las delgadas cortinas de raso mientras éstas se mecen a su compás, el cielo se torna amarilloso mientras el sol se oculta dándole paso al manto estelar y su perlada reina… la figura delgada de Mimi deja la comodidad de su cama y se dirige a la cocina, la hora de la cena está próxima y aún no concluye con sus deberes escolares, el diminuto descanso que pensó en tomar se alargó más de lo debido.

El incontenible vapor proveniente de la cacerola indica que el Ramen está listo, después de servir un poco en un bol y llevar té a la mesa está lista para probar, a dos escasas semanas de haber llegado su aprendizaje a cerca de la gastronomía de Japón es prácticamente nulo a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Yuuko y Hikari, espera que no esté salado como el Katsudon de día anterior o demasiado picante como el Yakisoba del sábado pasado, toma asiento y antes de poder degustar el experimento de esa noche el timbre suena una y otra vez, disgustada se dirige a la puerta, sin embargo, su mueca de enfado desaparece al notar la silueta de un moreno frente a ella.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para realizar visitas inesperadas? –Pregunta-

-Son solo las 7:00 PM –contesta después de consultar su reloj- Algo huele muy bien ¿de nuevo lo has intentado? –cuestiona divertido-

-Así es, no me rendiré… lo probarías ¿verdad Taichi? tu opinión me serviría de mucho –dice sonriente-

-Este… -la duda era evidente- Bien, pero serás la responsable si algo desagradable me sucede

Entre reclamos y risas ambos entran al departamento, la unigénita le ofrece asiento y le sirve un poco del Ramen que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación preparó y esperando que sea del agrado de su inesperado invitado observa detenidamente su expresión ante el primer bocado, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al notar que el chico animadamente prosigue con un bocado más, satisfecha por su logro comienza con su cena.

La cocina luce impecable, los utensilios sobre la rejilla, ya limpios y la mesa vacía sugieren que la cena ha concluido

Taichi sentado en el sofá no deja de observar el partido de soccer transmitido en la televisión ante la mirada fascinada de su castaña amiga, conocer poco a poco todo lo que le gusta la hace sentirse emocionada y suelta una pequeña risa al recordar que a sus escasos siete años el chico adoraba el fútbol americano.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Pregunta- Vamos perdiendo, eso no es para nada algo por lo cual reírse

-Solo recordé… -contesta aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

-¿Recordaste?

-Si… cuando éramos pequeños no dejabas de mencionar cuan grandioso sería convertirte en quarterback y ahora el observándote tan embelesado en el soccer me recuerda que el tiempo indudablemente ah pasado

-La estruendosa risa del castaño se escucha por en toda la habitación- Es cierto, pero al llegar aquí supe que el americano no es un deporte que impere en los colegios, así que opte por el soccer muy a mi pesar –suspiró- recuerdo que siempre en la vacaciones cuando Hiro te visitaba, jugábamos hasta el cansancio, ninguno de los dos admitía la derrota y lanzábamos una y otra vez el balón -recordó-

La mirada de Mimi cambió, recordar a pesar del tiempo transcurrido resultaba doloroso, aunque se repitiese una y otra vez que todo estaba bien y que Hiro se encontraba en un lugar mejor, la verdad era que extrañaba de sobre manera a su primo, y aunque resultase extraño Taichi lo notó.

-Lo siento… -susurró al notar la tristeza en los ojos de la chica- No era mi intención que…

-No tienes que disculparte –interrumpió- me alegra saber que recuerdas de esa forma a Hiro, me hubiese gustado realizar este viaje con él –levantó la vista al blanco techo del lugar- El te estimaba mucho Tai… aunque dijese que eras insoportable y terminaran peleándose siempre –sonrió al momento en que lo miraba a los ojos-

-Taichi sonrió- El era un gran chico, también me hubiere gustado verlo de nuevo…

Después de aquellas palabras regresó la vista al televisor ante la mirada asombrada de la castaña, la amistad entre chicos resultaba así de paradójica. Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, preparó té de Jazmín y colocó unas cuantas galletas sobre un plato, regresó ofreciéndole al castaño un poco.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Mi madre me pidió que te agradeciera por las galletas que le obsequiaste, aquí es muy difícil encontrarlas y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la envoltura –sonrió- dice que te espera el fin de semana, tus clases de cocina apenas han comenzado…

-Mi madre supuso que las extrañaría, siempre que se reunían no faltaban las galletas y el café –suspiró al recordarlo- Tal vez quieras eso en lugar de té –repuso- siento mucho no haber preguntado

-No, está bien… es muy tarde y el café puede quitarme el sueño

-Eso creí –pensó divertida-

-¿Cómo van tus clases?, ¿no es complicado? Después de todo el japonés no es tan sencillo y no estás acostumbrada a hablarlo habitualmente

-La semana pasada sufrí mucho, pero gracias a la ayuda de un compañero de clase ahora me resulta más sencillo, aunque claro, no abusaré de sus apuntes por mucho tiempo –dijo riendo-

-Ya veo, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decírmelo, te daré cursos intensivos –bromeó-

-Arigatou sensei –dijo haciendo una reverencia, siguiendo la broma de su amigo-

Desde que había llegado a Japón no paraba de reír, se divertía a cada instante y la compañía de ese chico siempre la relajaba, se sentaban largas horas y recordaban viejos tiempos, hablaban sobre sus vidas, sus amigos, la universidad, hacían planes… Desde que había pisado aquel país Mimi se deshizo de sus preocupaciones, ni siquiera la imagen de cierto peli azulado había rondando su cabeza un solo instante, era obvio que estando con él era totalmente diferente.

El reloj marcaba las 10 PM, Taichi se levantó con pesadumbre del sofá y se despidió de la castaña…

-Recuerda llegar temprano el sábado ¿está bien?

-Claro, no lo olvidaré…

-Mi madre se enojará si no estas ahí para ayudarla con la comida, es una profesora muy estricta

-No te preocupes –sonrió-

-Bien… me retiro. Espero ver buenos resultados en la universidad –dijo con semblante severo-

-Contigo visitándome tan a menudo eso será complicado –dijo en tono de reproche-

-¿Entonces prefieres que ya no te visite?

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije! –Repuso- Ya vete, les envió saludos a tus padres y a Hikari –sonrió-

Después de ver como la silueta del castaño desaparecía al dar vuelta para tomar las escaleras cerró la puerta recargándose sobre ella, esperó unos segundos, recogió la sala y se encerró en su habitación hasta terminar sus deberes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son exactamente las 12 PM, el día soleado y el calor abrumador hacen olvidar momentáneamente que están en otoño, idea que desaparece instantáneamente al observar las cobrizas hojas desprenderse de las ramas de los árboles; la silueta de Mimi dentro del chikatetsu se observa sentada al fondo, entre sus manos se observa un peculiar paquete azul marino con un listón dorado terminando en moño en la parte superior, la chica sonríe animadamente mientras tararea internamente una canción de moda.

El tren se detiene lentamente y las puertas se abren de par en par, al leer "Hikarigaoka Eki" en un vislumbrante letrero Mimi se levanta tranquilamente y baja recorriendo el largo pasillo hasta encontrar la salida de la estación, observa con mirada escrupulosa de un lado a otro y descubre una silueta conocida recargada sobre la pared, con jeans de mezclilla, una camisa azul estilo casual a cuadros y de manga corta y tenis de lona del mismo color, el chico de castaños cabellos no parece notar la presencia de su amiga, debido tal vez a su distracción y al alto volumen de los audífonos que trae puestos.

La unigénica lo observa por unos segundos y decide al fin desprender uno de esos dispositivos de la oreja derecha, llamando la atención del chico.

-Si continúas escuchando música en tan alto volumen sufrirás sordera crónica – lo reprende-

-Lo siento –dice riendo- ¿Has tenido dificultad para llegar?

-No… después de todo ésta es la tercera vez que vengo aquí, comienzo a familiarizarme –dibuja una sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?

Antes de comenzar su caminata el moreno ofrece su ayuda a Mimi con el paquete entre sus manos, ante el asentimiento de la chica lo toma cuidadosamente sospechando el contenido de éste, le indica a Mimi el camino hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses y se sientan esperando que el próximo transporte no demore demasiado.

La mirada color miel de la chica se posa en una pequeña caseta casi frente a ellos, atravesando la avenida, lee el letrero alzado en letras blancas en un fondo por completo rojo y sonríe, el moreno no pasa desapercibida la reacción de su acompañante y se levanta izándola del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede Taichi? –pregunta intrigada-

-¿Te apetece comer Takoyaki? –dice sonriente-

-¡Ah! –se sonroja al verse descubierta- No, está bien… será en otra ocasión, la tía Yuuko se enfadará si nos retrasamos –continúa apenada-

-Cierto… -responde al pensarlo detenidamente y observar que a lo lejos el autobús se acerca- Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos comeremos una enorme porción ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –contesta animada-

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse Hikari corre para encontrarse con su invitada, sonríe al verla entrar detrás de su hermano y la saluda efusivamente para después llevarla consigo a la sala, Taichi lleva el paquete azul hasta la mesa para después imitar a su hermana menor al mismo tiempo en que Yuuko aparece por el pasillo saludando a Mimi, minutos más tarde entra a la cocina siendo seguida por la castaña, la clase del día da comienzo.

Pasadas las 5 PM los hermanos Yagami son llamados a la mesa, el aroma que emana de la cocina es delicioso y se asemeja a la hermosura de la mesa producto de la habilidad de Mimi ya que a pesar de vivir en América todos estos años su madre al igual que sucedía con Yuuko quería que conociera al menos lo más elemental de la cultura japonesa, enseñándole de esa forma etiqueta y lo poco que ella misma sabía acerca del chadō lo cual muy a su pesar era un conocimiento prácticamente nulo, sin embargo, su única hija no se había interesado lo suficiente, recibiendo sus lecciones más por obligación que por gusto y Satoe desistió antes de poder mostrarle la magia escondida dentro de la gastronomía oriental, sin embargo, Mimi decidió aprender lo que pudiese al conocer más allá del Japón tecnológico y consumista que parece ante los ojos occidentales.

La puerta de la residencia Yagami se abre repentinamente, la figura cansada de Susumu aparece y al notar el delicioso aroma una alegre sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, coloca su calzado en el geta-bako y entra animado saludando a todos, recibiendo a cambio un efusivo "Okaerinasai".

Una vez con la cabeza de familia presente todos toman asiento y se disponen a degustar el banquete del día.

Al terminar todos expresan el gran sazón de ambas mujeres ante una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Yuuko y una apenada Mimi, el servicios es levantado y en su lugar aparecen pequeños platos de postre y al centro el paquete que con tanto esmero la castaña cuido, al abrirlo un pastel mil hojas con frambuesa exquisitamente decorado aparece, cubierto de una rejilla de azúcar glass y avellana espolvoreadas.

-¡Vaya Mimi! –Expresó la hermana menor- ¿Tú lo preparaste?

-Si… Sé que no se me da muy bien la cocina japonesa pero la repostería es mi vida, eh practicado mucho y puedo decirles que está delicioso –dijo segura de sí misma- espero sea de su agrado… –sonrió finalmente-

Taichi sonreía fervientemente mientras observaba la transitada calle desde la ventana de su habitación, a su lado la castaña sonreía de igual forma, la música rock a volumen medio se dejaba escuchar como fondo un tanto inusual para aquella escena enternecedora.

-Mimi… -dijo llamando la atención de la aludida- El pastel estuvo delicioso…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó curiosa, solo él no había comentado nada tras probar el postre- Creí que no habría sido de tu agrado –un dejo de reproche se escuchó en su voz-

-Nunca había probado uno tan delicioso… Gracias…

-No hay de que –sonrió recordando el por que había decidido prepararlo-

--:--:--:--

_Una entusiasmada Mimi de ocho años se encuentra sosteniendo la mano de su padre mientras esperan pacientemente, segundos más tarde la enorme puerta de caoba se abre dejando ver la figura de Yuuko y a Taichi sosteniendo una pelota azul._

_Ambos niños se saludan mediante una alegre sonrisa y se pierden en el jardín mientras los adultos les dan instrucciones antes de entrar al recibidor._

_Pasadas las horas, cuando el sol comienza a menguar, ambos pequeños son llamados para tomar una taza de cocoa caliente y una rebanada de pastel. El rostro del moreno se ilumina al dar su primer bocado y devora el postre en escasos minutos para después sonreír animadamente mientras pide otra ración, Mimi lo mira expectante a pesar de conocer el voraz apetito de su amigo y sonríe._

_-Me alegra que te haya gustado –expresa Satoe alegre- Mimi fue quien lo escogió, no estuvo conforme hasta encontrar un pastel que fuese de tu agrado –confesó mientras su hija se sonrojaba levemente al ser puesta en evidencia-_

_-¿De verdad Mimi? –pregunta interesado y al recibir el asentimiento de la niña la abraza eufóricamente dándole las gracias-_

_-Recordé que es tu pastel preferido –confiesa- y siendo tu cumpleaños creí que sería un lindo presente –sonríe-_

_-Si que lo es, gracias –dice nuevamente-_

--:--:--:--

Un enorme edificio se alza frente a sus ojos, la mayoría de las luces de las habitaciones se encuentran apagadas, siendo más de las 12 AM era común, la plática entre ambos jóvenes se alargó hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Yuuko comunicándoles la hora y que era momento de que la castaña regresara a su hogar ya que mañana irían a clases, Taichi tomó las llaves del auto y después de que Mimi se despidiese salieron rumbo al complejo de edificios.

El auto se detuvo a la entrada, Mimi sonrió y le agradeció al chico por sus atenciones, expresándole que se había divertido, a cambio el moreno la miró animado…

-Sin duda ha sido un día agradable… pero no olvides que aún debes practicar en la cocina

-¡No lo digas! Que vergonzoso… tu madre se esforzó mucho y aún así no logro hacerlo bien–su frustración era evidente-

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, no estuvo del todo mal, además el pastel que preparaste lo recompensó todo –dijo sonriente-

-La castaña suspiró resignada- Supongo que eso está bien ¿no es así? –sonrió-

-"La práctica hace al maestro" –reflexionó su amigo-

-Gracias –contestó- Bien… es hora de irme, mañana será un día difícil y mi primera clase es a las 8 AM –abrió la puerta del automóvil- Nos vemos Taichi –sonrió y bajó-

-Adiós –contestó el chico antes de poner el auto en marcha-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los días han pasado demasiado rápido, hace exactamente un mes llegue a este país y me reencontré con una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, las cosas parecen no cambiar en absoluto y eso me agrada, aún cuento con mi mejor amigo para lo que sea…_

Es miércoles y el campus parece estar vacío, tal vez se deba a que la mayoría de los alumnos se encuentran en el auditorio escuchando la conferencia del Dr. Hayase, sin embargo, Mimi Tachikawa camina despreocupada con sus pertenencias entre los brazos, muy temprano había recibido la inesperada llamada de Taichi pidiéndole que lo esperara en la estación Shinjuku, la chica aceptó gustosa aún sin saber de la conferencia que se llevaría a cabo en la universidad; después de hora y media sentada escuchando diversas teorías sobre el transplante óseo decidió que era hora de salir muy a su pesar del lugar.

No transcurrió más de media hora cuando ya se encontraba ahí sentada sobre una banca esperando.

Una sombra cubrió su cuerpo del reflejo del sol y levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con los ojos chocolates que tan bien conocía, el chico la ayudo a levantarse y caminaron juntos sin aparente rumbo fijo, sin embargo, minutos más tarde la castaña vislumbró una caseta de donde provenía un insistente humo y un aroma peculiar, una alegre sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al leer exactamente la misma frase que hacía días atrás "Takoyaki"…

Su castaño amigo la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo hasta estar frente al establecimiento y solicitar dos órdenes de aquel bocadillo tan famoso, recibiéndolas casi inmediatamente, ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque y tomaron asiento sobre una banca de madera.

-Te lo prometí ¿no es cierto?

-Si, lo recuerdo –dice la chica mirando las bolitas de pulpo-

-Te gustarán, son realmente deliciosas… anda, antes de que se enfríen –diciendo esto último tomó una con los Hashi y la introdujo en su boca siendo imitado por la chica-

-Delicioso… -susurra al sentir el suave sabor-

-Te lo dije –sonríe el moreno-

Al terminar de comer, ambos permanecen en el mismo lugar, platicando sobre trivialidades, la escuela, los compañeros, el como se siente la chica estando ahí y el cuánto extraña a sus padres y amigos, repentinamente, Mimi siente curiosidad sobre muchas cosas…

-Taichi… -dice llamando la atención de éste- Me gustaría mucho conocer a tus amigos –continúa mirando las rojizas hojas de los árboles- A decir verdad… quisiera conocerla a ella –dice sin pensar mucho en sus palabras-

-¿ella? –Pregunta intrigado, segundos después cae en cuenta sobre a quién se refiere- La verdad… desde que entramos a la universidad nos resulta muy difícil vernos, mantenemos más contacto por e-mail y mensajes telefónicos –parecía afligido- Supongo que nada puede ser sencillo ¿verdad?

-Podría si ustedes quisieran –contesta la chica- En ustedes está el hacer que su relación funcione a pesar de la distancia –dice, recordando cierta escena de su propio pasado- Si ambos dan lo mejor de sí funcionará…

-¿Mimi? –Pregunta al notar el tono de voz que usó- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… solo no dejes que su relación se desmorone tan fácilmente

-No lo haré –dice mientras coloca sus manos detrás de la cabeza y mira el cielo- la amo… y estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo…

-Me alegra –sonríe olvidando aquello que oprimió levemente su corazón- Sin embargo… Taichi… -su mirada se encontró con la de él- Siempre contarás conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?... pase lo que pase ahí estaré

-¿A que vienen esas palabras? –Preguntó confundido-

-Solo quiero que lo sepas –sonrió-

-Sé que siempre me apoyarás… a pesar de la distancia hemos estado juntos, no hace falta que me lo digas –respondió tranquilamente- Gracias

-No hay de que…

-La llamaré y le pediré vernos, lo más justo es que la conozcas, después me encargaré de los demás –dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mimi se observa frente al espejo examinando de nueva cuenta su atuendo de aquel día, sonrió convencida, tomo su bolso y salió presurosa del departamento.

Aquella tarde conocería a la novia de Taichi y por algún motivo que ni ella misma conocía quería causarle una buena impresión, esperaba agradarle a la persona más cercana a su amigo de la infancia y esperaba encontrar en ella a una nueva amiga en la cual confiar y por supuesto con la cual pasar momentos agradables.

Debido al nulo conocimiento de esa zona tardó poco más de hora y media en llegar al lugar indicado, un restaurante italiano recomendado muy ampliamente por el moreno debido a la exquisita textura y sabor de la pasta que preparaban, en vano trató de divisar al chico, la llevaron a una mesa alejada del bullicio y se sentó, esperando pacientemente la aparición de sus acompañantes.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una silueta se poso frente a ella, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y alzó la vista sonriendo nítidamente, Taichi observó el hermoso rostro de la Tachikawa casi nulo de maquillaje y esos rosados labios cubiertos solo por brillo labial, sonrió de igual manera y dio un paso a su derecha dejando ver a una chica pelirroja, Mimi se levantó de su asiento quedando a su altura y la saludó amablemente mediante una leve inclinación, el castaño la presentó como Takenouchi Sora…

La tarde poco a poco desaparecía, el cielo se teñía de diversas tonalidades de amarillo a anaranjado, morado y azul marino… la noche hacía su aparición paulatinamente y las estrellas comenzaban a notarse cada vez más brillantes, los faroles sobre la calle encendían uno a uno sus tenues luces blancas y un ambiente completamente diferente se presentaba.

Las leves risas de tres personas dentro del establecimiento expresaban diversión, la incómoda fase de preguntas se desvaneció rápidamente y dio paso a un extraño ambiente de familiaridad del cual aparentemente disfrutaban, sin embargo, fugaces miradas destempladas por parte de Sora daban a entender que no se encontraba del todo cómoda con aquella castaña con aspecto de princesa… un sentimiento de recelo comenzaba a acumularse en su interior tan lentamente que ella no parecía notarlo.

Finalmente pasada de las 9:00 PM decidieron abandonar el lugar, caminaron hasta la parada de autobuses, Taichi se sonrojó repentinamente y armándose de valor se dirigió a su novia sonriendo endeblemente…

-Sora, acompañaré a Mimi hasta su departamento, aún no está familiarizada con la ciudad y no me perdonaría si se extraviara o algo malo le sucediera

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó ante tales palabras, dirigió una extraña mirada hacia la aludida y prosiguió- Es temprano, además ¿no crees que puede cuidarse sola? –Dijo cuidando su tono de voz-

-No es eso, siendo extranjera es difícil acostumbrarse…

La pelirroja desvivo la mirada, no sabía el por que, pero simplemente imaginar a Taichi en compañía de alguien más le resultaba frustrante y desagradable, sus ojos carmesí se posaron sobre la chica castaña, ésta miraba seriamente la situación y notó molestia en la Takenouchi, se dispuso a hablar pero al notarlo Sora asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Tienes razón –sonrió a su novio- Cuida de ella… -abrazó al moreno y le dio un sutil beso en los labios, ante el sonrojo de éste por tan vergonzosa escena frente a Mimi- Nos vemos Mimi-san, fue un placer conocerte –dicho esto giró hasta darles la espalda, esperando el transporte de regreso a casa-

Pasados unos minutos observó detenidamente la dirección en la que habían desaparecido su novio y la castaña que no terminaba por gustarle, cerró los ojos borrando de esa forma las ideas extrañas que comenzaban a rondar su cabeza; tomó su teléfono celular y marco un número ya familiar para ella…

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..

いろいろな色 [Iroiro Na Iro] - Diversos colores

_Katsudon- Chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita, aunque también puede ser de pollo o pescado_

_Yakisoba- Tallarines fritos añadidos con carne, verduras y salsa._

_Chikatetsu- Subterráneo_

_Eki– Estación_

_Chadō- Ceremonia del té_

_Geta-bako- Es algo parecido a una estantería donde se colocan los zapatos, de igual forma almacena las zapatillas utilizadas dentro de la casa._

_Lo siento, nada concreto aún… Taichi es muy necio hehe pero me encargaré de que pronto sus sentimientos se vuelvan confusos muahahaha… ejem… ojala que con éste capítulo haya recompensado lo corto que fue el anterior._

_Espero que la actuación de Sora no sea demasiado desagradable, sin embargo traté de ponerme en su lugar, si yo tuviera un novio con una amiga demasiado cercana a él creo que irremediablemente surgirían celos hacia ella ¿no creen?_

_Gracias por su apoyo y mi especial agradecimiento a quienes dejan sus reviews: __**Meems Asakura, KaoruHino, R33v., -Akari-, Jaarin., Chii-No-Iro**__ (vaya nick estrafalario, pero me inspiró para el título de este capítulo XD)_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	13. ReEncuentro

_¡Hola!_

_De nueva cuenta un capítulo más, lamento el rezago pero debido a mi bajo promedio me auto castigué XD (lo sé, parece increíble pero así es), no hubo más fanfics, Internet (para fines ociosos), anime y mangas hasta éstas, mis merecidas vacaciones de invierno, que además serán de dos largos meses._

_Me dí a la tarea de leer todas las incoherencias que había escrito y la verdad es que hay detalles que no me agradaron del todo, hubo modificaciones en los capítulos preliminares, no afectaron el resto de la historia así que si no los quieren leer está bien xD solo lo hice por gusto hehe._

_Gracias por su apoyo y aliento._

_

* * *

_

**CaPíTuLo XIII**

"再会"

_El calor de verano ha desaparecido, las tormentas de otoño hacen su aparición y el frío comienza a sentirse, disfrutemos de ésta estación que también pasará a la historia y construyamos nuevas memorias juntos... tu y yo…_

Ataviada con un vestido azul petróleo sin mangas y hasta las rodillas, el cabello suelto que caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros formando ligeras ondas y con escaso maquillaje como era costumbre en ella salió de su departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sonrió al castaño parado frente a ella el cual parecía estar anonadado, lo miró graciosamente y rió irreparablemente sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-No pongas esa cara… ¿a caso eres tonto? –bromeó, Taichi avergonzado la miró a los ojos divertido-

-Es inevitable… luces hermosa esta noche –dijo con toda naturalidad, ahora fue Mimi la que se quedó sin habla y con una mueca graciosa en el rostro. Su amigo, sonrió-

-No pongas esa cara… pareces boba –contestó-

-Me lo merezco… -contestó divertida- y bien, ¿A dónde iremos?

-Bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que no veo a mis amigos, la universidad nos ha alejado mucho así que creo que es momento de reunirnos y divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos, además es la oportunidad perfecta para presentarlos –sonrió tomando a Mimi de la mano mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras del edificio-

-¡Vaya!... ¿después de dos largos mes al fin podré conocerlos? –Cuestionó perpleja- Será una noche divertida –concluyó feliz-

Partieron rumbo a Minato-ku, durante el trayecto el moreno le explicó a su amiga el por que esa región de Tokio era tan famosa, además de ser un centro económico donde se ubicaban alrededor de 49 embajadas mundiales y matrices de grandes empresas, hoteles lujosos y numerosos turistas, Minato-ku cuenta con el distrito Roppongi, famoso entre los jóvenes por ser un conocido centro de ocio nocturno, con bares, restaurantes, nightclubs y otros negocios que podían ir más allá, además del recientemente inaugurado Roppongi Hills, un desarrollo urbano que bien podría decirse era un edificio que contenía una pequeña ciudad dentro de el.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida, ¿existía en Japón un lugar con tantas perversiones al alcance de los jóvenes?

-La vida aquí no es como creen los occidentales, la verdad es que sabemos divertirnos en grande –prosiguió el chico al ver asombro en el rostro de la castaña- En fin, hasta hace poco era común que apareciera en los noticiarios algún reportaje referente a esta zona, bailarinas exóticas ilegales, venta de drogas… pero al parecer eso ha disminuido considerablemente.

-Será como estar en Nueva York –dijo al fin la unigénita-

-Conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano, el dueño es un chico divertido y confiable… -concluyó-

Llegaron a un edificio de tamaño mediano, un restaurante-karaoke, fueron recibidos por un chico que se estacionó el automóvil de Taichi y ambos chicos entraron al establecimiento.

Al ver al dueño de dicho lugar Taichi le indicó a Mimi que lo siguiera y fueron hasta donde se encontraba, lo saludo animadamente como era costumbre y le presentó a la castaña, quien acongojada se acercó hasta él e hizo una leve inclinación, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa alegre y un "_espero que te diviertas_" después de aquel acto de formalismo.

-Shin fue entrenador provisional de nuestro equipo de soccer en la secundaria –dijo Taichi- Nos convertimos en grandes amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edades y las barreras que comúnmente suelen existir… es una gran persona, decidido, confiable y con numerosas metas en la vida.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una mesa redonda con tres siluetas en ella, aunque amontonados, los presentes parecían divertirse, Taichi se acercó escandalosamente hacia ellos y los saludó fervientemente mientras hacía ademanes con la mano recibiendo un gesto similar por parte de ellos.

Los dos chicos y la pelirroja sonrieron y vieron con curiosidad a la mujer que acompañaba al moreno, no esperaban alguien más en su improvisada reunión.

Taichi tomo de la mano a Mimi y la acercó a la mesa, la presentó alegremente como su mejor amiga de la infancia, Tachikawa Mimi, y al escuchar ese nombre los dos adolescentes presentes se sorprendieron de sobre manera, no imaginaban conocer algún día a aquella chica de la cual no dejaba de hablar cuando recién lo conocieron.

Kōshirō Izumi, el pelirrojo de grandes ojos azabache hizo una leve inclinación, como siempre tan educado y formal, por su parte Yamato Ishida, tardó en salir de su trance, miró a la castaña y sonrió, era más linda de lo que imaginaba y de lo que las fotos mostraban cuando era apenas una niña, se levanto de su lugar y mirando detenidamente esos ojos marrón que denotaban un brillo inusual hizo una leve inclinación tal y como su amigo lo hiciese anteriormente pronunciando un cautivante "Y_oroshiku_" y dejando sin habla al resto de sus amigos ante semejante comportamiento; Sora solo se limitó a decir un simple "_Konbanha_" visiblemente irritada.

Los recién llegados toman asiento y comienzan así con la animada plática de esa noche.

La mirada azulada de Yamato no dejaba de observar escrupulosamente la silueta de Mimi, sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba que indudablemente Taichi tenía en ella una gran razón para haber dudado acerca de sus sentimientos por Sora y el iniciar o no una relación seria con ella, era algo que iba más allá del aspecto físico, la castaña irradiaba luz, una chica alegre, sincera y cordial, tal y como su amigo siempre la describió, lentamente sus pensamientos vagaron hasta darse cuenta de que realmente esa mujer era hermosa.

Pidieron una nueva ronda de bebidas, nada cargado debido a la política del lugar; la música casi ensordecedora acompañando las voces poco aleccionadas de los que se animaban a subir al escenario no dejaban de sonar, al parecer esa noche el lugar estaba repleto de valientes deseosos de mostrar sus habilidades o simplemente dispuestos a pasar un rato divertido sin importar los comentarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino a casa le pareció eterno y es que, por primera vez desde que llegase a Japón y después de una salida a tan altas horas de la noche Taichi no la había acompañado, caminando sola a través de aquellas desoladas calles se dio cuenta de que, sin proponérselo, dependía de él para un gran número de vicisitudes, extrañaba sus pláticas y la forma ridícula en que explicaba todo aquello que ella no llegaba a comprender aún sobre aquel país, la forma sobre protectora en que tomaba su mano e izaba de ella mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro y su sonrisa cordial escondiendo burla al distinguir recelo en los ojos de Mimi.

Se despidió de él y Sora saliendo del restaurante y prosiguió su camino hasta el shinkansen acompañada de Yamato y Kōshirō, ambos eran amables y caminaron en medio de una platica amena y divertida; surgió en ella la duda del como es que llegaron a ser tan grandes amigos si ambos eran por completo diferentes, la seriedad y rectitud del pelirrojo contrastaban enormemente con la astucia y exceso de confianza que emanaba del ojiazul…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste nada al respecto? –Parecía haber reproche en el tono de voz-

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? Fue una agradable sorpresa para todos ¿no crees? –Contestó el chico-

-¡Claro que no! Se supone que sería una reunión de amigos, recordaríamos viejos tiempos y nos divertiríamos ¡no tenías que llevarla! –parecía irritada-

-No me parece que Kō y Matt se molestasen –ahora el enfadado era él, respiró profundamente, no quería que esa noche terminase mal- Sora… estás tomando esto muy personal, Mimi es mi amiga, tiene dos meses aquí y realmente deseaba que la conocieran…

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos dispuesta a seguir con aquella conversación, sin embargo, se contuvo, ¿quien demonios se creía para reprocharle algo? Además Taichi tenía razón, era la única "molesta" con esa situación…

-Tienes razón –y con esas palabras dio por concluida su conversación-

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a su departamento, abrió la cerradura y se despidió de él, no obstante Taichi tomó su brazo y la haló hacia él, tomo su mentón en un intento por besarla pero la chica giró la cabeza evitando el contacto…

-Sora… -dijo perplejo-

-Nos vemos Taichi… -dijo soltándose de su amarre y entrando al departamento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los días transcurren y las estaciones pasan, el otoño ha llegado, cuando las hojas caen libremente siendo llevadas a lugares recónditos, suave y lentamente, recorriendo caminos insospechados, llevando ésta melancolía a donde quiera que van…_

Las hojas de los árboles caen, se mecen de un lado a otro cual plumas hasta llegar a su destino, la mirada minuciosa de unos ojos azabache siguen cada movimiento de las hojas cobrizas, los recuerdos parecen regresar a su memoria, esos días en compañía de una chica alegre y amigable, su sonrisa y su mirada llena de brillo; la recuerda debajo los árboles del instituto, esperando pacientemente por él, en otoño, la misma estación que contempla ahora frente a sus ojos, sonríe al escuchar de nuevo su risa… repentinamente despierta de su trance y fija la mirada a escasos metros de él, deja la banca donde se encontraba sentado y se repite una y otra vez que es un sucio juego de su mente, da media vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar, sin embargo, algo lo obliga a girar de nuevo y la ve más nítidamente.

Una figura femenina aparece entre los árboles, a paso lento y con la vista pérdida entre las hojas de un grueso libro de anatomía humana, no parece darse cuenta de su entorno, sin embargo, para el chico cada paso que da se escucha como el fuerte sonido de un tambor, a medida que se acerca y su rostro palidece cada vez más.

La castaña levanta la vista y se encuentra sorpresivamente con unos ojos azabaches observándola detenidamente, esos ojos que conoce muy bien…

Su respiración se hace pesada y su cuerpo tiembla aunque lucha por evitarlo, su caminata no cesa y lentamente llega hasta donde se encuentra aquella silueta, el inevitable momento ha llegado y fugazmente recuerda las palabras de Michael "_no huyas, velo de frente y hazle saber que lo has superado…_" no sabe que decir y continúan mirándose uno a otro por lo que para ellos fue una eternidad.

El silencio es incómodo, un **"**_**hola**_**"** escapa de los labios femeninos seguido de una sonrisa fingida, "_eres feliz y todo lo has dejado en el pasado_" se repite una y otra vez, recordándose así misma que con las lágrimas derramadas terminó el amor que una vez sintió por él.

-Mimi… -dice en un susurro imperceptible-

-No creí… encontrarte aquí –miente ya que esa idea la contemplo siempre-

-Lo mismo digo –al parecer no sabía que decir-

-Sinceramente yo… -dejo escapar un suspiro- sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para toparme contigo, era una clase de presentimiento –el peli azul no sabe que decir, solo observa los ojos caramelo de la castaña, sus labios rosas, su tersa piel y ese cabello que cae en ligeros mechones ondulados-

La unigénita se extraña al no recibir palabra alguna, baja la mirada frustrada, esa actitud le resulta más incómoda que palabras de rechazo…

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó, la verdad era que no quería dejar así aquella conversación- ¿Eres feliz? –nada, ni una sola palabra proveniente de los labios del chico, sus miradas se topan de nueva cuenta, la castaña siente un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, se le ve molesta- Esto debe ser sorpresivo –ríe irónicamente- ¿te resulta molesto verme?... –suspira- comenzaba a creer imposible encontrarte en una ciudad tan grande…

Inesperadamente el chico la abraza, su mirada afligida deja ver cuan arrepentido estaba, siente el cuerpo tenso de la castaña y su corazón latiendo velozmente, el letargo de la chica le hace abrir los ojos y soltarla rápidamente, Mimi sonríe y al mirar aquellos ojos azabache sabe que puede dar por concluida la faceta de su vida que tanto daño le causó.

-Jou… ¿podríamos hablar? –Preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa-

-¿Hablar?... yo… -pensó mejor sus palabras- Claro…

Caminaron lentamente uno al lado del otro, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, con miradas fugaces por parte del chico, la sorpresa al encontrarla ahí, el miedo al reproche y las lágrimas, el arrepentimiento al recordar los tiernos ojos de esa chica empapados en llanto, su actitud fría y cobarde al no buscarla para darle aquella explicación que al menos merecía...

-Dime… ¿tu familia se encuentra bien? –Preguntó sin mirarlo- La muerte de tu padre… ¿la han superado?

-Si… al principio resultó difícil para mi madre, pero ha logrado salir adelante…

-¿De verdad lograste aclarar todo con él?

-Si… -suspiró pesadamente- te prometí que dejaría clara nuestra relación ¿no es así? –Dijo como si repentinamente el pasado se esfumara y regresaran a esos viejos tiempos en que hablaban sin limitantes-

-Me alegra saberlo –Contestó aliviada-

-Mimi, todo lo sucedido… -articulo por fin el chico- No quise lastimarte, solo… solo sucedió, cuando me di cuenta yo…

-Ya no importa… no estoy molesta contigo Jou, la verdad es que…

-Claro que importa –la interrumpió- La forma tan burda en la que me alejé de ti, no merecías eso… sé que soy despreciable y aún ahora me pregunto como es que estás aquí, sin una sola palabra de odio…

-Durante demasiado tiempo albergue ese sentimiento en mi interior, sin embargo, ya no es así… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Comprendí que lo único que deseaba era tener noticias tuyas y saber si te encontrabas bien.

-¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?... deberías odiarme y desearme lo peor –contestó frustrado-

-Lo hice y no me sentí mejor… a decir verdad Mike me ayudo mucho, él, Anna y John fueron mi mayor apoyo –desvió la mirada- Comprendí que lo mejor para mí era olvidarte y seguir mi camino, pero no logré hacerlo del todo, la curiosidad nació y preguntas como ¿que hará?, y ¿Dónde estará? No dejaban de rondar mi cabeza.

-Comprendo… sin embargo, yo… quisiera escucharlo salir de tus labios –dijo el de mirada azabache-

-¿Realmente te hace falta escucharlo?... no veo el caso –sus palabras fueron tajantes-

-Sé que no estoy en la posición de pedirlo… comprendo que no quieras y tendré que vivir con ese error el resto de mi vida

-No seas exagerado –comentó la chica- Me es difícil decirlo, es todo… sin embargo quiero que sepas que dentro de mí realmente lo siento de esa forma…

Continuaron caminando, y aunque Mimi nunca pronunció un "_Te perdono_" Jou sintió un enorme peso ser liberado de sobre sus hombros, la miraba de vez en cuando por le rabillo del ojo y sonreía internamente, era una chica fuerte y muy dentro de él sentía mucho no haber sido lo que esperaba y haber causado tal decepción en ella.

-¿Cómo está Suzuki-san? –preguntó más relajado-

-Bien… inauguró un restaurante con ayuda de una amiga suya, tal vez la recuerdes, trabajaba en el departamento escolar de una escuela secundaria

-Si, Asano-san… me alegra que se encuentre mejor y que rehaga su vida a pesar de las adversidades que enfrentó

-Mimi lo miró contrariada, aquel chico sereno y amisto del cual se había enamorado parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto, el ambiente de confianza que surgía al estar juntos no se había perdido del todo- ¿Sabes? –Dijo llamando la atención de su interlocutor- De cierto modo el ver como Suzuki-san salía adelante me dio ánimo, si ella habiendo perdido un hijo veía la vida tan optimista yo indudablemente podría hacerlo también… después de todo… el amor unilateral solo trae más tristeza de la deseada…

-Mimi…

-Agradezco infinitamente tu honestidad Jou… vivir en un engaño me habría causado un dolor mayúsculo

-¿Crees que sea posible continuar con nuestra amistad?... ¿a pesar del tiempo y lo sucedido? –el chico parecía albergar esperanza, después de todo, realmente le gustaría conservar la valiosa amistad de aquella castaña-

-Si… -susurró- Me gustaría mucho –sonrió sinceramente, la primera vez a lo largo de la conversación-

-Gracias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mirada carmesí de Sora recorre de nueva cuenta aquella habitación, había pasado una semana desde aquél fatídico sábado, no había querido hablar con Taichi e incluso en la facultad prefirió alejarse de Jou, quería aclarar su mente, sacar las ideas triviales que la embargaban, saber si aquella mentira podría durar mucho tiempo más… No, sabía perfectamente que mientras más tiempo transcurriese peor sería el desenlace, sin embargo, y a pesar de ello, prefería mantener este teatro, enterrar su cruel mentira en lo profundo de su ser… llegar hasta el final… y tal vez, afrontar las consecuencias.

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

_再 会__[saikai] – Reencuentro, verse de nuevo._

_Yoroshiku –(La frase completa es Dōzo Yoroshiku) Mucho gusto, sin embargo es demasiado formal, un simple Yoroshiku es más utilizado entre los jóvenes._

_Konbanha – Buenas tardes. (No está mal escrito hehe) La "ha" se pronuncia como "wa" aspectos gramaticales que con la práctica es fácil de diferenciar xD_

_._

_No saben cuanta tristeza me causan las palabras de Mimi "agradezco infinitamente tu honestidad", es cierto que el ser sinceros traerá menos dolor y problemas, si cierta pelirroja supiera el significado de esas palabras evitaría el sufrimiento que Taichi indudablemente sentirá T-T… soy cruel… y lo peor de todo es que me fascina serlo XD… esperen en próximos capítulos semejante escena con pañuelos cerca de ustedes 0_

_Sora pagará caro el haber dejado solito a Jou, creo que con este reencuentro se desencadenará el verdadero clímax de la historia muahaha…_

_Gracias a aquellos que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas de actualizaciones y especialmente a quienes dejan sus comentarios y observaciones: __**Jaarin., Chii-No-Iro, R33v., rashiru, -Akari-, shampoo_meems, Mimi Star, kainu45 **__y__** harukita-san, **__las palabras de aliento son, sin lugar a duda, el mejor obsequio para esta escritora amateur *-*_

_**NOTA:**__ No se por que me ha dado por escribir una que otra palabra en japonés XD ejem… si les molesta este nuevo formato infórmenmelo y haré los cambios correspondientes._

_Saludos._

ººº**MaOkO**ººº

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	14. Corazón Herido

_¡Hola!_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, a mediados de diciembre mi computadora colapso (entró en coma y posteriormente murió) llevándose consigo documentos y archivos importantes _T^T_ la inspiración desapareció en parte por la frustración pero ya estoy de regreso y espero que no me vuelva a suceder algo semejante ¬_¬_

_Ojala disfruten la lectura._

_Comprenderé si no hay comentarios XD_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XIV**

"傷ついた心"

Pasaron casi dos semanas desde ese fatídico fin de semana, parecía tranquila mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su novio, sonreía como una adolescente enamorada, deseando que aquel sentimiento no terminase nunca como había sucedido anteriormente, dieron vuelta en el siguiente retorno llegando al ala oeste de la facultad.

Ambos se encontraban inmersos en su plática, parecían divertirse ya que reían a menudo.

La repentina distracción del chico al notar la silueta delgada y la cabellera castaña de Mimi pasando justo a escasos metros frente a ellos ocasionó que la pelirroja mirara al mismo lugar que lo hacía él, sin embargo no vislumbró nada que captara su atención, izó su brazo llamando su atención y preguntó lo obvio un "_sucede algo_" escapó de sus labios mientras miraba de lleno los ojos azabaches de su acompañante.

-Era una amiga –contestó con naturalidad- Al parecer no notó mi presencia es todo

-¿Una amiga? –Respondió interesada-

Sin embargo continuaron su caminata regresando a su antigua conversación sin tomar mayor importancia a lo sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mimi corría apresuradamente, la última clase se prolongó más de lo esperado y al salir recordó súbitamente que tenía que encontrarse con Yamato en la entrada de la facultad; al dar la última vuelta notó la figura de Joe con el rabillo del ojo y al distinguir a la figura femenina que tomaba su brazo evitó observarlos por completo, si bien había dejado en el pasado lo sucedido la verdad era que no soportaría ver el rostro de la persona que se lo arrebató, no sabía como actuaría y eso la atemorizaba, fue por eso que prosiguió su camino sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada.

Por fin dio con el rubio, parado debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo con hojas tornándose color dorado, observó detenidamente su figura, alto, delgado, con aquellos ojos de un azul profundo observando el horizonte y la melena rubia ligeramente despeinada, era como ver a un príncipe azul y sin embargo no se sentía atraída por él, caviló el por que y cuando se dio cuenta de la imagen difusa que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza se reprimió internamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia a él la imagen del día anterior se hizo presente; Yamato se encontraba de pie en el mismo sitio que ahora, escudriñando el cielo, su sorpresa fue evidente y lo saludo al tenerlo frente a ella, la suposición de que quería ver a Sora desapareció tan rápido como lo pensó al escuchar un "_vaya, creí que no lograría verte_", lo miró extrañada y sonrió.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? –Preguntó aún con incredulidad-

-Vamos –dijo comenzando a caminar- ¿Irás a casa? O ¿tienes planes? –Cuestionó aún sin contestar a la pregunta de la castaña-

-No, no tengo planes…–sonrío sin apartar la mirada del chico-

Caminaron en medio de una conversación trivial, rieron como si de dos viejos amigos se tratase y es que había tantas anécdotas en sus vidas para compartir que no dudaron en hacerlo, tal vez en un intento por no regresar al incomodo silencio de minutos atrás o simplemente por el afán de conocerse mejor.

Así llegaron al departamento de Mimi, buscó entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con las llaves y miró por última vez el rostro impávido de Yamato siendo resaltado por una elegante sonrisa.

-Gracias por acompañarme –dijo serena- Admito que fue extraño pero me he divertido –sonrió sinceramente-

-No es nada… la verdad Mimi –le costaba trabajo decirlo- ¿Mañana podríamos vernos de nuevo? Necesito preguntarte algo…

-¡Claro! –Contestó inmediatamente- Nos vemos en el mismo sitio que hoy –sonrió nuevamente antes de despedirse del chico-

Así fue como extrañamente se encontraba de nuevo en aquella situación, Yamato la observó de reojo y ésta al notarlo apresuró el paso hasta estar frente a él, se saludaron y comenzaron a caminar sin aparente destino.

-¿Cómo va la banda? –Preguntó interesada la castaña-

-No me quejo –contestó impávido- Aunque debo admitir que el compaginar los estudios con mi música resultó divertido.

-Taichi mencionó que querías estudiar astrofísica ¿es verdad?

-No estoy seguro… aunque eso me acercaría al verdadero objetivo… ¿crees que sería un buen astronauta? –preguntó algo dudoso-

-¿Astronauta? Sería como ver a un modelo en la luna –parecía divertida, aunque la mirada de reproche por parte del chico la hizo retirar lo dicho y disculparse- Si ese es tu verdadero objetivo sin duda alguna lo lograrás –dijo sinceramente-

Detuvieron su paso al notar un pequeño local de helados, Yamato se dirigió tranquilamente hasta ese lugar indicándole a la castaña que lo siguiera, una vez adentro observaron meticulosamente los diversos sabores, el chico sonrió ligeramente y miró a su acompañante, una vez cerciorado el sabor que ella deseaba ordenó dos helados con cono.

Salieron nuevamente en medio de un abrumador silencio, minutos después Mimi se sorprendió al notar que habían caminado un largo recorrido solo para dar a su departamento, extrañada miró meticulosamente al chico que estaba a su lado pero al no recibir ni una sola mirada decidió simplemente proseguir con su caminata.

Llegaron frente a la puerta marcada con el número 216, parados uno frente al otro y en medio del silencio ella supo que en ese momento las palabras sobraban, lentamente se dedicó a abrir aquella puerta color caoba e invitó al chico a pasar. Se sentaron y al fin Yamato parecía estar dispuesto a aclarar el por que de su comportamiento, todo el camino había pensado detenidamente como decir aquello, como expresarse sin que pareciese un mal amigo o peor aun... un traidor…

-Mimi… no se como decir esto –paso su mano por el alborotado cabello ante la mirada dudosa de ella- Se que nos conocemos hace poco y que no hay mucho que hayamos compartido… sin embargo yo... -Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, quería saber su respuesta, quería estar seguro de lo que haría- ¿Sientes algo por Taichi? –preguntó repentinamente mirando detenidamente los ojos caramelo de la chica-

-Después de escuchar aquello la castaña abrió los ojos, la pregunta de Yamato resonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos como si de un eco se tratase. Sonrió- Claro que no, es mi amigo… lo conozco desde hace tanto que me resultaría imposible verlo con otros ojos.

Yamato escrutaba con la mirada la reacción de la chica, pasaron minutos, tal vez solo segundos y Mimi se levantó repentinamente.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina-

-No gracias… Mimi… -No sabía como continuar, el ambiente se había tornado pesado- Daremos un concierto el próximo domingo si no tienes nada que hacer ¿te gustaría ir?

-¿Eh? –La chica no se explicaba el por que de aquella conversación tan extraña, ¿si todo lo que quería era pedirle eso, por que tenía que preguntar si sentía algo por Taichi?- ¡Claro! –Contestó tratando de ocultar su incertidumbre-

-Lo menos que quiero es intervenir en tus clases, si estas ocupada dímelo, no hay problema –Parecía sincero-

-No hay problema Matt –Sonrió nuevamente- Iré, es una oportunidad perfecta para escucharte cantar, la verdad tengo curiosidad –Parecía animada-

-Bien –Sonrió relajado al haber recibido una respuesta como esa- Entonces pasaré por ti a las 6 pm

-Estaré esperando… -contestó mientras observada al rubio dirigirse a la puerta y la abría-

La castaña fue tras de él y antes de poder despedirse sintió los suaves labios del rubio sobre su mejilla, aquel contacto nunca se lo imaginó y lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de no sentir absolutamente nada, escuchó un "_Nos vemos_" y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció del pasillo y se escucharon sus pasos al bajar las escaleras, fue entonces cuando entró y al cerrar la puerta sintió una extraña opresión en el corazón.

Segundos después se disponía a sentarse sobre el acojinado sofá cuando se percató de que había un mensaje en la contestadora, escuchó la alegre voz de Taichi invitándola a algún lugar aunque como siempre la dejaba en incógnita, escuchó un "_Ja Ne_" marcando el final de ese mensaje que sin proponérselo había alegrado su día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El clima pronosticado para ese sábado era soleado con probabilidad de lluvias ligeras, Mimi escuchó detenidamente y después de meditarlo decidió salir con un pantalón de mezclilla corto y una blusa negra de algodón, observó su reflejo en el espejo por última vez, tomo sus pertenencias y una vez que se colocó los tenis salió dibujando una leve sonrisa.

Llego a la estación Minato Mirai después de casi cuarenta minutos de camino desde su departamento, eran exactamente las 2:30 PM, se encontraba en la prefectura de Yokohama pero a ella le pareció estar en un lugar por completo distinto, infinidad de turistas se paseaban alegremente sosteniendo cámaras fotográficas y admirando el paisaje futurista que los rodeaba; después de unos minutos divisó la figura del moreno recargado sobre el muro, absorto en sus pensamientos y con una mirada triste que congeló repentinamente el corazón de Mimi.

Lo observó detenidamente mientras se acercaba a él, sus pasos titubeantes se perdían entre tanto bullicio, se sintió ridícula al pensar momentáneamente que sería una molestia si lo interrumpía ''E_s tu mejor amigo, deberías saber como hablarle en situaciones como ésta'_' respiró profundo y continuó con su caminata ya más relajada, se paró frente a él sonriéndole y haciendo un ademán con la mano llamando su atención, éste salió del trance y la miró a los ojos, la chica noto como cambiaba su aspecto y regresaba el Taichi animado de siempre, confundida no supo que decir…

-Siento mucho el retraso… ¿a dónde iremos?

-¿Conoces la Landmark Tower?

-No... ¿Debería? -preguntó intrigada-

-Es una torre que cuenta con uno de los ascensores más rápidos del mundo, dicen que es capaz de recorrer 69 pisos en tan solo 37 segundos... nunca eh ido así que pensé sería buena idea visitarla ¿que opinas?

Mimi solo asintió con la cabeza, aún la imagen deprimida de su amigo rondaba su cabeza y el sentimiento de frustración que sintió permanecía casi estático dentro de ella, sintió la mano de Taichi tomar la suya y halándola para iniciar su caminata.

Recorrían las transitadas calles recibiendo los rayos del sol otoñal, tomados de la mano pasaban como una pareja adorable; hicieron varias paradas antes de dar con el verdadero objetivo de aquella salida y repentinamente la mirada de Taichi se poso de lleno en la torre que tenían frente a ellos, animado indicó a la castaña que habían llegado. Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos avellana de Mimi miraron maravillada aquella edificación, sonrió animadamente y se adelantó a su acompañante extasiada ante lo que veía…

Era un edificio alto, contaba con largas escaleras eléctricas, las personas iban y venían cargadas de enormes bolsas, y es que, aquella torre era además un centro comercial con tiendas de gran prestigio dentro de él.

-Vamos Mimi –Alcanzo a escuchar la voz de su amigo detrás de ella-

La chica hizo caso y lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba aquel peculiar ascensor…

Subieron junto con otras cuantas personas, recibieron indicaciones y de un momento a otro Mimi sintió el cambio de presión en su cuerpo, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y un repentino mareo se presentó cuando al fin las puertas se abrían y dejaban ver un amplio lugar lleno de ventanales a través de los cuales se admiraban las calles y edificaciones de Minato Mirai.

Su mirada llena de asombro al observar detenidamente ese paisaje no pasó desapercibida por Taichi y es que, él también se encontraba anonadado ante aquella vista como salida de una postal…

-Mucho mejor que la Torre de Tokyo… -Susurró el castaño- ¿No lo crees Mimi?

-No… -contestó la aludida ante un sorprendido Taichi que no apartaba su vista de ella, la chica se sonrojo al pensar en su respuesta- La Torre de Tokyo es especial… fue el primer lugar al que me llevaste –Dijo al fin cuando su mirada avellana se encontró con las orbes color chocolate de su amigo-

El castaño no dijo nada, las palabras se esfumaban al momento en que trataba de decirlas solo atinó a sonreír y rogar por que su amiga no notase el leve sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas.

Permanecieron un rato más en aquel lugar observando los diversos colores que el hermoso atardecer les ofrecía y guardado esa imagen en sus memorias como un tesoro preciado, un secreto que nadie más sabría, con un sentimiento especial que permanecería en sus corazones eternamente.

-Tai… -Susurró Mimi al notar que nuevamente su mirada parecía distante, su ceño fruncido denotaba frustración y algo más que le era difícil saber- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó al notar que su amigo la miraba confundido- Has estado muy distraído no estoy acostumbrada a un Taichi tan serio –Bromeó- Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en pedirlo ¿si?

El castaño sonrió ante aquellas palabras, sin que ella lo supiera necesitaba esa clase de aliento, tenía razón no era el mismo a pesar de estarse divirtiendo, a pesar de estar con una persona que apreciaba, a pesar de olvidar momentáneamente su angustia, a pesar de todo eso y más no podía estar tranquilo, no después de una semana fastidiosa y llena de decepción…

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿verdad? –Continuó la chica, con una opresión en el pecho al ver como el moreno se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba-

Taichi hundió su rostro en el hombro femenino y rodeo su frágil cuerpo con sus brazos, la necesitaba, necesitaba recibir el cariño que su amiga siempre estaba dispuesta a brindarle, más que en otro momento necesitaba sus palabras y su tibieza para reconfortar su confundido y dolido corazón.

-Tai… -susurró correspondiendo ese abrazo- Todo esta bien... –sus palabras eran sinceras y directo del corazón, rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos y profundizó el abrazo-

-Sora me dejo…

Fueron las difusas palabras que salieron de su boca, formó una extraña mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa amarga, la castaña se congelo al escucharlo…

-¿Cómo? –Parecía no dar crédito ante aquellas palabras-

_Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos._

_Que después de varios meses no sabía si seguía enamorada de mí._

_Pero que a pesar de todo nuestra amistad era más fuerte que cualquier cosa…_

Taichi se llevo una mano a su larga y alborotada cabellera y respiró profundamente después de recordar aquella escena…

-Taichi… -tomó su mano y lo haló consigo, salieron de aquella torre y se dirigieron sin aparente rumbo hasta que dieron con un pequeño y silencioso parque, las luces comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco, eran poco más de las 7 PM y el sol menguaba… la chica se detuvo frente a un árbol de cerezo que tenía las hojas cobrizas, se sentó debajo de el sintiendo la frescura del césped y le indico al castaño que la imitara.

Ya más relajado se dispuso a contar lo sucedió hacía varios días que para él fueron como unas cuantas horas…

-El inicio del fin… -dijo desairadamente sin separar la vista del cielo que se alzaba sobre ellos mientras el amargo recuerdo regresaba a su memoria- No quería que aquella noche terminara mal, sin embargo Sora se negó a abrir aquella maldita puerta…

-¡Sora!... ¡Maldición! –Gritó frustrado mientras permanecía parado esperando a que se abriera la puerta y la silueta de la pelirroja se notara-

Pasó nuevamente los dedos sobre su cabello castaño, recargó la frente sobre la fría puerta y apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que sintió dolor, cerró los ojos confundido ante la acción de su novia, caviló dentro de sus pensamientos tratando de buscar un por que a aquella repentina escena pero no encontró nada… nada que le diera la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hasta el ascensor sumergido en confusión, a lo largo del trayecto quiso pensar que todo era una cruel broma y que se solucionaría al día siguiente, que todo quedaría como una riña más de pareja, que estaría bien y que el repentino humor de Sora tenía que ver con la facultad y sus múltiples actividades, así con esa idea en mente llego a casa, saludó a todos, se ducho y fue directamente hasta su cama.

Pasó una semana para al fin poder hablar con ella…

_Y su corazón dolió más que nunca…_

_Y la frustración apareció en su vida…_

_Y las palabras quemaron su interior…_

-Taichi… la verdad es que yo… -se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía como decirlo; sabía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado hacía mucho y aún seguía aferrada a él como si de un capricho se tratase, no quería dejarlo libre para que su tonta amiga lo consolara pero comenzaba a sentir el peso de sus acciones y ahora no sabía con exactitud que hacer- Yo… necesito tiempo para pensar…

Los ojos chocolate del chico se clavaron de lleno en los carmesí de Sora, ésta al verse acorralada desvió la mirada, angustiada, sonrojada, nerviosa… ¿cómo explicar esas palabras?

-Creo que… hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y es momento de… hacer otras cosas… salir con amigos, conocer gente…

-¿Estás terminando nuestra relación? –Preguntó tajantemente, conteniendo todos aquellos sentimientos que se acumulaban rápidamente dentro de él-

-No es eso… Tai… -_Aún en ésta situación sigues mintiendo Sora… no puedes ser más despreciable_, se repetía una y otra vez- La Universidad nos ha quitado tiempo valioso, casi no hablamos, no nos vemos… y cuando lo hacemos reñimos…

-No Sora, tú riñes… -la interrumpió- siempre estás molesta por algo y cuando pregunto por que simplemente me dejas con la palabra en la boca ¿Qué sucede? Has estado así desde que… -No supo que más decir, más bien no quería decirlo-

-¿Desde cuando Taichi? –Preguntó curiosa... _¿Notaste que estoy celosa?, ¿Que no soporto verla a tu lado?, ¿Qué me enferma saber que pasan tiempo juntos?, ¿Qué tarde o temprano me cambiarás por ella?_-

Silencio…

Taichi miraba a la pelirroja intentando retener sus palabras, sin embargo no podía…

-Desde que Mimi está aquí –Dijo firmemente, recibiendo a cambio la mirada llena de sorpresa de su "novia"-

-Así que lo notaste… -Dijo casi en un susurro-

-Dime la verdad Sora ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Su mirada confundida trataba de obtener respuestas-

-No la soporto… -Clavo su mirada escarlata en el chico- Siempre hablas de ella con esa mirada estúpida en tu rostro, la tratas amablemente y la invitas a salir, la visitas a altas horas de la noche llevándole obsequios, tus padres la adoran e incluso Hikari la trata como a una hermana… haces todo eso y más, más de lo que hacías por mi… más de lo que haces por mi –Hizo énfasis en sus últimas palabras con reclamo, lo hizo cuando sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo pero los celos la consumían por dentro-

-¿Ésa es la causa de ésta estupidez? –Preguntó fastidiado recibiendo a cambio una mirada llena de sorpresa-

Ninguno se movía, no había palabras de por medio, se miraban desairadamente escudriñando cada uno dentro del otro buscando las palabras adecuadas antes de decirlas, tratando de no hacer más grande el problema, tratando de clamarse y volver a lo que era antes.

-¿A caso no he demostrado que te amo? –Volvió a hablar Taichi con mirada taciturna- ¿Todas las veces que lo dije no significaron nada para ti? –Nada… ni una sola palabra salía de los labios de su acompañante-

Sora lo miraba abrumada, recordando cada momento en que esas palabras salieron de los labios del moreno, cada caricia que le dio, cada mirada llena de ternura… pero al final de todo eso solo logró recordar un rostro que no era el de él. Cerró los ojos disipando esa imagen, respiró pesadamente sintiendo como su corazón era oprimido con fuerza, sintió vergüenza al saber que se había convertido en una persona sin remordimientos.

-Taichi no quiero que sufras por causa mía –Dijo acercando su mano a la mejilla del chico-

-Demasiado tarde Sora – Respondió alejándola de él, sintiendo como el calor de aquellos dedos quemaban su piel-

Dio media vuelta y caminó a paso ligero, alejándose acompasadamente de aquel lugar, esperando que ella gritara su nombre y le dijera que lo sentía, que estaba confundida, que no quería decir todas esas palabras, que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que la perdonara por ser insensible…

Pero eso no sucedió…

Mimi escuchó detenidamente sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía al verlo con la mirada perdida en la infinita oscuridad del cielo, derramó una sigilosa lágrima que no pudo contener más y lo abrazó largamente, sintiendo su respiración acompasada, su latir estrepitoso, su cálida piel rozando la suya.

-Seguramente ella no sabe lo que dijo… -Trató de justificarla- Puede que esté arrepentida y buscándote mientras tu estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo –Bajo la mirada, ocultando la frustración que esas palabras le ocasionaron-

-Mimi… gracias por estar conmigo y brindarme todas esas palabras de aliento –Dijo besando la frente de su amiga, ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de ésta-

-Siempre será así sin importar lo que suceda, lo sabes ¿no es así? –sonrió tímidamente-

Regresaron al departamento de Mimi, el ánimo con el que iniciaron el día había decaído y en cambio solo aparecieron miradas furtivas acompañadas de sonrisas fingidas, Taichi ésta vez no tomó la mano de la castaña lo cual ocasiono cierta tristeza en ella, estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir su tibieza que ésa noche le pareció más fría de lo normal. Observó la espalda del chico, sus manos dentro de la chaqueta, sus pasos firmes y lentos… ése no era el Taichi que conocía, aquel que admiraba y apreciaba, aquel con el cuál había compartido tantos bellos momentos desde que tenía memoria, aquel con el que reía y lloraba, era como ver a un completo desconocido…

-Nos vemos después –Escuchó decirle mientras se disponía a continuar su camino-

Sin embargo, la pequeña y suave mano de la ojimiel tomó su brazo, temblaba, lloraba internamente al ver que su amigo se encontraba en shock, no lo soportaba ¿Qué sería de ella sin su sonrisa?

-Todo estará bien… me tienes a tu lado Taichi –Dijo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, antes de transmitirle todo su aprecio con ese gesto, antes de demostrar cuan preocupada estaba por él, antes de dejar que los sentimientos oprimidos dentro de su corazón escaparan-

-Lo sé… -Respondió sintiendo el débil y tibio cuerpo de su amiga, recibiendo su aroma y sintiendo miles de mariposas revolotear dentro de él-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué?

¿Por que siempre que intentaba olvidarlo ese recuerdo se hacía más fuerte?

Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía como loco, nunca había tenido esa sensación, nunca había sentido que las fuerzas le faltaban y que la razón se borraba, nunca… ni siquiera cuando besó a Sora por primera vez…

Dio otro giro en la cama antes de decidir levantarse, miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y rodó los ojos al saber que eran las 4 AM y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, tomó su celular y envió un fugaz mensaje esperando recibir respuesta pronto; nuevamente se tumbo en su cama esperando por fin dormir tranquilamente.

El molesto sonido del celular la despertó, estiró el brazo lo más que pudo hasta tomarlo y maldecir internamente el momento en que decidió ponerlo en el máximo de volumen, idea que inicialmente no parecía mala ya que le costaba trabajo levantarse temprano para asistir a sus clases; leyó el remitente y el sueño desapareció, se sentó sobre la cama sonriendo como tonta y leyó detenidamente…

_Gracias por tu ayuda Mimi..._ _Me siento mucho mejor. _

_Espero que podamos vernos temprano y salir a divertirnos, tengo ganas de comer Chanpon, conozco un lugar que te encantará…_

-La sonrisa de Mimi se desvaneció al recordar que ya tenía planes para ese día, resignada contestó aquel mensaje firmando con un "Prometo que lo recompensare" y lo envió, definitivamente odiaba que esa clase de cosas sucedieran, sabía que él necesitaba de su ayuda para salir de su estado pero… una promesa es una promesa ¿no?, quedaría muy mal si plantaba a Yamato cuando él había tenido la cortesía de invitarla sin tener que hacerlo.

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

傷 ついた心 [kizutsuita Kokoro] - Corazón Herido

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que aún sigan esta historia. Me disculpo nuevamente por el enorme retraso pero fue un suceso por completo inadvertido, ash la versión anterior me había quedado mejor XD_

_Mimi es muy inocente si cree que Yamato la invitó solo por que se ocurrió ¿o no? O_O bueno, ni yo misma se por que lo hizo espero resolver pronto el dilema._

_Me despido no sin antes agradecerles, eh acumulado 107 reviews, una marca que no pensé lograr _*0*,_ no tienen idea cuanto me anima leer sus comentarios._

_**_Kaoru_Hino_, harukita-san, Lady-Apolion, R33v., Chii-No-Iro, Mimi Star, -Akari-, Meems Asakura, TakariGold, Jaarin, Milly**__ y__** Loren**_

_¡Gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior y presionarme para continuar subiendo los capítulos! XD_

**ºººMaOkOººº**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
